<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[FFXV] Long road toward the LIGHT by anpathio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562340">[FFXV] Long road toward the LIGHT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio'>anpathio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV - 主線文 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>這是自家的10年間的最初幾個月發生的事情，很多本傳角色都會登場，個人暱稱這篇是「大戰線」。<br/>以性質來說依舊是非常長的格拉迪歐平反文，以及讓我家伊格尼斯重新審視他對格拉迪歐的感情的文。<br/>有其他作品的角色會加入，還有一些自創角色們。<br/>如果不能接受的話請安靜離去，謝謝。</p><p>願意嘗試接受的人，可以先閱讀這篇格拉迪歐的平反文<br/>https://anpathio.pixnet.net/blog/post/47339427</p><p>另外此篇的前傳為代號水都篇的這個，很多設定是一脈相承的。<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964015</p><p>設定大致上以官方出版的正式書籍（兩本攻略本+Official Works+World Prologue）以及遊戲本傳（+兩角色相關DLC）提及的為主，並加上個人的私設。</p><p>就整個系列而言我下一個前提：格拉迪歐是伊格尼斯鐵粉，而伊格尼斯是豁出一切才追到格拉迪歐的，這是17 X 18時的故事。<br/>對，在brotherhood 4之前，我的時間表裡這兩人已經擦槍走火交往了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV - 主線文 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>普羅恩普特進門的時候，立刻對眼前出現的不協調物品感到困惑：冰冷的主控室裡多了兩張放置的單人床，離螢幕較近的一張睡的是伊格尼斯。<br/>自螢幕區走過來的格拉迪歐遞給他一張小紙片，要他背下新密碼後銷毀，等畢格斯過來交班後可以睡在另一張床上。<br/>床是從通道另一端士兵宿舍搬來的，雖然距離遠了點但並非是使他驚奇的原因；<br/>而是這兩張床原本是上下舖，被人以非常精準但暴力的刀工切成均勻平整的兩半，再將切口用膠帶細心包好上端以免戳傷。</p>
<p>他們之中能做到的只有一人，除卻技巧和絕對的力量以外，恐還有憤怒的成分，而它已累積許久。<br/>客觀來說這樣下去對團隊會有不良影響，普羅恩普特已經有點想不起來上一回看到格拉迪歐休息是什麼時候。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「今後開始，我是眼睛，普羅恩普特是執行的手腳，而你是頭腦。」<br/>他們在主控室設立據點，將門禁系統設定成唯有通行密碼的人能自由出入，食糧和飲水都搬運至角落堆放。<br/>格拉迪歐和伊格尼斯研究如何帶著水晶離開帝都回到路希斯，普羅恩普特則依據兩人指引以最安全的路徑回收資源和探索可能移動水晶的裝置。</p>
<p>待做事項堆積如山，連格拉迪歐都用起了手帳以協助記憶和分配工作、建立輪班表並監督其他人執行。<br/>此等忙碌是普羅恩普特求之不得的，焦慮心境即便是被催促也難以忽視，他沒有辦法像是水都那時能有的餘裕來照看他人。<br/>而不得不壓抑滿腔怒火來運行的人，不只是他。</p>
<p>格拉迪歐狀似沉靜坐在伊格尼斯床邊的椅子上，一邊翻閱系統說明手冊，一面監看所有的螢幕。<br/>怒火驅使他這兩天內將找出的十數本手冊迅速翻閱自學，針對主控室的系統設定做了諸多更動，也找出要塞藍圖嘗試用門禁進一步隔開他們與失控的魔導兵們。</p>
<p>倉促訂立的輪班表上除了固定的休息時間，每個人都有一段自由活動的空檔。<br/>普羅恩普特在這時通常不願獨處，而是選擇陪伴有時不願意睡下的伊格尼斯，也是因此注意到格拉迪歐在他的自由時間會不在主控室。<br/>他曾因擔憂而在螢幕上找尋其蹤跡，發現格拉迪歐是有計畫地按照區域擴大清掃，並帶回重要補給品或是被棄置的研究資料。</p>
<p>『格拉迪歐自有打算，而他已答應我會小心、不管怎樣都會回來。』<br/>伊格尼斯的語氣裡沒有普羅恩普特預期的焦慮，反而帶有放任的態度。<br/>他諒解格拉迪歐必須藉由零星的戰鬥發洩，也相信他能守住分寸及承諾。</p>
<p>「如果他受傷......」<br/>『到時請你幫他包紮，太嚴重的話我會禁止他外出。』</p>
<p>伊格尼斯顯而易見地對這話題並不想多談，普羅恩普特識相地止住了那些無謂的提問。<br/>自從諾克特消失在水晶裡，他們幾人原本被賦予的王族能力也部分失效，例如在戰鬥中頗關鍵的取用藥水庫存的能力。<br/>所幸在抵達水晶放置處之前曾抓緊時間在撤退中及時醫治，所以至今三人傷勢不成妨礙，只是今後若再遭遇強敵，必須改變過往不畏傷害的打鬥思維及習慣。<br/>同樣綁定王家之血的武器召喚能力不知為何仍存在，他們也都煩擾到暫時不去思考若再度失去時該如何應對。</p>
<p>第一天晚上是格拉迪歐守的夜，他以伊格尼斯需要休息，而普羅恩普特才從被監禁狀態需要休養，逼他們都吃了止痛藥睡下。<br/>第二天三人開了一個小會議，商討再來的行動方針和確立最高指導原則，設立一些也許無用的通行機制，是針對艾汀的。<br/>畢竟他的能力超乎想像的強大：面對一個能化形成他人、製造各種幻象、直接腦內談話，可以暫停時間又殺不死的敵人，他們的確束手無策。</p>
<p>「萬一...他又出現怎辦？」<br/>對於艾汀毫不在意自己射出的槍彈的那一幕餘悸猶存，而他當時還先挺過了格拉迪歐憤怒至極的一刀，普羅恩普特自覺過往所有在旅途中累積起的戰鬥自信都在那人面前灰飛湮滅。</p>
<p>「暴打他一頓。」<br/>『格拉迪歐！』<br/>格拉迪歐不加思索般的即答只獲得伊格尼斯的怒斥，但他們都知道格拉迪歐只是說出了三人明知無助於現況但都想做的事情。</p>
<p>『總之先撤退，現在開始要避免無謂的打鬥，我們有更重要的事情要做。』<br/>努力收斂了語氣，伊格尼斯提醒伙伴深處敵境的他們萬萬不可懈怠，不僅是為了自己，也是為了諾克特。</p>
<p>頭兩天藉由監視器搜尋時，很幸運地發現躲藏在工場附近的畢格斯和威吉，便引導他們前來主控室避難。<br/>能尋得駕駛員是一大助力，他們也帶來「要塞下的站內火車受損不嚴重，若將之修復也許能出帝都」的寶貴情報。<br/>但鐵路除卻軌道上的限制，出帝都的路途上障礙物太多，伊格尼斯更希望能運用登陸艇做出逃脫計畫，請他們協同格拉迪歐確保能裝載水晶和人員的機型及其燃料。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「關於離開帝都，我想做個分散風險的提案。」</p>
<p>第四日，格拉迪歐主動於全員都在主控室時召集開會。<br/>聽著那嚴肅的口吻，普羅恩普特直覺他是做好了被反對的覺悟才開口的，因為自水都之後他常露出那種神情。<br/>建議是兵分兩路：伊格尼斯帶著水晶和普羅恩普特，由畢格斯或威吉駕駛登陸艇走空路離開，他跟另外一人聲東擊西之後由火車路線出發，暫定於特涅布拉耶會合。</p>
<p>「伊格尼斯，我知道最初說好只帶走諾克特和水晶離開，但在找到倖存者之後，我改變主意了。<br/>  現在開始的未來，多一個人可以多更多助力，何況是能獨自在這樣的帝都存活下來的人，我想把他們都帶離開這個沒有希望的帝都。」</p>
<p>幾日的清掃中，他意外解救到一位研究所的科學家助手。<br/>為了避免對方可能是艾汀，他刻意以保護為名把人安置在三樓的傭兵待機室，並在系統內設定若房內人消失就對主控室發出警報。<br/>他認為艾汀這個做事以趣味為最優先的傢伙，肯定無法耐得住超過兩天的無所事事，如果該人能忍過宛如禁閉室的無聊，就能大幅減低是假扮的可能性。<br/>格拉迪歐補充所謂的聲東擊西，指的是利用現存的廣播系統向要塞內外發出指令，讓聽得懂的倖存者有機會搭上火車一起逃出。</p>
<p>「我會儘量安排一些大動作誘導注意力到我這裡，登陸艇的維修就繼續進行，一旦修復完畢你們就立刻出發。」</p>
<p>伊格尼斯未第一時間發言，只是維持雙手抱胸的姿勢，呼吸變得粗重，這個提案所引發的思考比起過往的其他決定還要複雜。<br/>原本就沒打算等待回應的格拉迪歐，轉向詢問畢格斯和威吉關於分開駕駛登陸艇和火車的意願，同時承諾他會保證與他同行者的安全。<br/>向來較為沉默寡言的威吉難得開口表示他對操作火車運行比較在行，畢格斯則曾是登陸艇的駕駛員，單獨駕駛應該沒問題。</p>
<p>「可是格拉迪歐，若艾汀真的出現......」<br/>並不願意團隊再分開，又或放任伙伴去做聽起來很危險的事，普羅恩普特並不清楚為什麼伊格尼斯沒有先開口阻止。<br/>內心莫名的惡寒使他覺得必須要站出來反對，或者至少求一個能心安的答案。</p>
<p>「我就坐下來跟他聊聊，問他要幹什麼。<br/>  到目前為止他的敵意似乎都是直衝著諾克特來的，我想除此之外他應該還算能溝通。」<br/>格拉迪歐中規中矩的回應裡沒有一絲勉強，兩天前的怒意彷彿消失得無影無蹤，令普羅恩普特一瞬難以相信這個答案。</p>
<p>『如果、到特涅布拉耶之前，他不願意下車呢？』<br/>伊格尼斯艱難地開口，聽到提案時腦內很自動地推演出幾種狀況，加入艾汀這要素後每一項都幾乎通往未知。<br/>他心知必須權衡他人成為未來幫手的重要性，和格拉迪歐個人的安危究竟孰輕孰重。<br/>他還未找到機會靜心與格拉迪歐長談有關神諭或甚至"真相"的事，但不知情的格拉迪歐已經先一步想到要確保人才的必要性並付諸行動。</p>
<p>今天若非面對艾汀，伊格尼斯並不會如此困擾，他跳過了很多會讓格拉迪歐輕易回答、或者掩飾真實的問法，直指在最糟狀況下的處理方式。<br/>然而這一刻，伊格尼斯覺得自己無法預測出，面對任何強敵都不曾退卻的格拉迪歐會選擇什麼作法。</p>
<p>格拉迪歐內心一面讚嘆戀人毫不留情的犀利提問，一面奮力修飾一閃而過的最初想法：引誘艾汀到後面車廂、切斷該車廂與車頭的連結，再炸毀些什麼 － 例如一座橋樑 － 來阻止他。<br/>當然這麼簡單的作法恐怕阻止不了艾汀，那也許唯有動用自己最熟悉的方式才行，但這並非伊格尼斯想要的解決之道，也不是自己答應過他的思維。</p>
<p>「我會拖延時間，設法用無線電給你們暗號，請你們繼續往路希斯前進。」<br/>只要繼續逃就還有喘息機會，只要不陷入危急狀態就不會動用到極端手段。<br/>格拉迪歐自認給了伊格尼斯一個不愧對本心的交代，得來的是他的長嘆，和一句『那就隨時保持聯絡暢通』的不置可否。</p>
<p>確定分組和準備工作項目後，格拉迪歐和伊格尼斯彷彿很有默契地錯開了彼此的行程。<br/>為了安置廣播數次後出現的倖存者，格拉迪歐在要塞的二樓、一樓、工場或甚至更下方的鄰近市街之間奔波；<br/>火車修復的工作交給威吉，鐵軌上的眾多障礙物則趁白日請普羅恩普特駕駛魔導機甲逐步清除。<br/>因為這項作業，普羅恩普特得以見到功成身退的雷格里亞最後一面。<br/>他忍不住跳下機甲來為它拍下最後幾張照片，並回收了裡面帶得走的私人物品才行移動。<br/>另一邊空組的準備工作同樣繁雜得不遑多讓，在格拉迪歐確認研究所助手不是威脅後，由他上來主控室協助伊格尼斯監控進度、解析狀況。</p>
<p>「我對要塞還算熟悉，如果需要什麼請讓我和索尼克去。」<br/>名為雷歐的少年個子瘦小樣貌普通，怎看都不像是能夠在使骸及失控魔導兵出沒的險象環生之地生存超過一個月的人。<br/>實際上與他一起行動後，普羅恩普特不由得稱讚雷歐的身手敏捷和對附近動靜的敏銳度，雷歐靦腆地解釋這是與生俱來的眼力和感受力，最初也是因為此天賦得以入研究所內工作。<br/>索尼克是一隻松鼠大小的音速猿，行動一如名稱所示的迅速，是他家鄉的獨特生物，被當成寵物帶來帝都。<br/>遭遇使骸時索尼克會幫他誘導引開注意，他再趁隙逃開，這也是為什麼他能在研究所泰半人員受到感染消失後仍能存活的原因。<br/>格拉迪歐在要塞內的清掃讓他得以從原先躲藏處出來，所以他樂於接受格拉迪歐的安排，乖乖在傭兵休息室度過終於能放心安睡的兩日。</p>
<p>「話說伊格尼斯先生真的很厲害，一下子就感知到索尼克的存在，一般人是根本看不見牠的。<br/>  不過，卡邦庫爾是什麼呢？」<br/>初見面時，伊格尼斯的注意力隨即被那個在主控室內迅速移動的東西吸引，而不得不立刻警戒起來。<br/>雷歐連忙向他解釋不需緊張，叫住索尼克捧在手上讓他撫摸、瞭解音速猿是怎樣的生物。<br/>在接觸到溫暖的毛茸茸後，伊格尼斯繃緊的精神終於和緩，低聲說了句『是卡邦庫爾的大小』。</p>
<p>「那是伊格尼斯念給諾克特的童書上的生物。<br/>  據說是真的存在的，只是我也沒看過。」<br/>雖然並不在場，但是能想像到伊格尼斯的表情變化。<br/>諾克特消失之後，普羅恩普特變得不大敢在伙伴面前提到他的名字，因為格拉迪歐的神情會變得陰沉，伊格尼斯則是明顯更加煩惱。<br/>事到如今若正面提起兩人應該都會否認，普羅恩普特認為他們的確一直把諾克特當成孩子在教養和保護：自嘲沒有童年的他們在同等年輕卻被交付照顧王子的任務後，就是不斷藉由與彼此討論來修正教育方針。<br/>所以與覺得喪失了一位好友的自己不同，格拉迪歐和伊格尼斯對此事件的反應，更像是失去了一個孩子的悲痛。</p>
<p>『諾克特會回來的，帶著足以照亮世界的光明回歸。<br/>  我們要在他回來之前，做好所有的準備。』</p>
<p>那個第一晚，比任何人都更快接受事實，伊格尼斯語調沉重但異常肯定的說著這句、還像是沒意識到地重複了兩次。<br/>格拉迪歐沒有詢問他何以如此篤定，只是走上前、堅實地握住伊格尼斯的手一陣再覺悟般的放開，說著會負責守夜，要求伊格尼斯和自己乖乖睡覺。<br/>與上一回在水都遭遇的危機不同，這次不管是格拉迪歐或是伊格尼斯都很及時地扛起主導局面的責任，使得歷經各種巨變而精神疲憊的普羅恩普特沒有多想，順從地接受兩人的指令。</p>
<p>有其他幫手加入使得普羅恩普特略感輕鬆些，將近一週後也稍有餘裕進行對所謂的"未來"做思考。<br/>對於格拉迪歐分組提案的強烈不安，隨著畢格斯宣布登陸艇維修完畢、可隨時出發的訊息捲土重來。<br/>他主動在休息時間與幾日未見的威吉取得聯絡，詢問火車組的進度，得知修復已經告一段落，也是隨時要出發都行的狀態。<br/>唯是倖存者的數量遠大於他們原先預想的人數，目前43人，包括帶著年幼孩子的家長，總人數還可能會在下一次最終廣播時繼續增加。</p>
<p>「沒想到還有這麼多，人類的求生欲真的不能小看呢。<br/>  火車載運量雖沒問題，格拉迪歐先生為了資源分配和屆時行動時的逃離分組、路線等傷透了腦筋。」</p>
<p>儘管可以理解格拉迪歐想要「救一個算一個」的心情，畢竟很多人都害怕再不走就再也逃脫不了，等待的時間裡產生的怨懟和猜忌要如何安撫的確是個難題。<br/>威吉以不善言辭為由將面對人群的種種難題留給格拉迪歐，因此覺得對不起他，只得埋頭努力確保火車運轉順利、研究鏟雪車頭的連結和確保各車廂的狀態等方面來減輕格拉迪歐的負擔。</p>
<p>「人數也使得原本規劃的逃脫路線可能不敷使用，得分頭進行逃難。<br/>  格拉迪歐先生說他記得藍圖上有一條備用路線，這兩天在空暇之餘他都會去測試可行度，現在也只有他敢在晚上走出建築物外了。」<br/>「真是亂來一通......」</p>
<p>聽著威吉的近況補充，普羅恩普特頭都痛了起來。<br/>就算這些工作都非他不行，格拉迪歐果然沒有伊格尼斯在旁邊就會逞強得肆無忌憚，普羅恩普特不禁一瞬萌生了打電話給伊莉絲讓他罵罵這個笨蛋哥哥的念頭。<br/>然而伊格尼斯這幾天都和雷歐處理研究所內使骸和武器等的研究資料，預備把這些連同可以移轉的資源都帶回路希斯因此忙得不可開交，同樣拒絕休息。<br/>兩個症狀相同又彼此在乎的人唯有合流，不合理的行為才會收斂一些，普羅恩普特是如此相信的。<br/>他回想在水都時應對難民的經驗，以及停機坪裡也有更大的登陸艇的事實，雖然不知道駕駛起來是不是同一回事，他覺得至少要把這個提案向伊格尼斯說明。</p>
<p>『你的意思是，想要讓難民也上登陸艇？』<br/>「嗯！就換一艘更大的登陸艇，先飛到屋頂拿水晶，再回停機坪這邊讓難民登上來。<br/>  我可以讓機甲手臂收起來固定住水晶，這樣就不會佔用到太多空間......」</p>
<p>『但格拉迪歐並不是因為機體空間不足才提案火車路線的，他是希望能讓諾克特以最快、最安全的方式脫離危險之地。』<br/>對格拉迪歐的贊同想法，是伊格尼斯這幾日來想通的：既然目標一致，那麼在信任對方的前提下共同努力是必然的。<br/>『他既然已經答應不會再以"斷後"為出發點來推演作法，我就會選擇相信他，然後在說好的會合點等他。』</p>
<p>這解釋使普羅恩普特突然能對幾日前伊格尼斯的不作為釋懷，正因為格拉迪歐一直把保護諾克特擺在最優先，伊格尼斯基於類似立場才會同意。<br/>只是格拉迪歐習慣把除了他以外的人都劃入保護圈內去設想最壞場合，所以伊格尼斯逼問他、審視答案之後放行。<br/>原本只看到伙伴們各自逞強的一面，誤以為他們在冷戰而焦慮，普羅恩普特現在終於理解伙伴的選擇，也不由得慶幸沒有因誤解而拖延到他們。</p>
<p>胸口的鬱悶一下子清除不少，雖然還殘留些不安，但普羅恩普特認為自己還有一句魔法可以用來阻止格拉迪歐慣性的"亂來"。<br/>「這一次，我可不幫你保管項鍊了喔！」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>格拉迪歐比普羅恩普特預料得還要早回來主控室，他自認用了比水都那時還嚴格的標準去檢視伙伴的狀況，不過除了倦態，格拉迪歐整體來說看似不需擔心。<br/>「帝國之大果然有些奇人異士聚集，也多虧了他們，我的負擔減輕了很多。」</p><p>第二次廣播後，算得上如今難民團的中堅份子加入好幾位，除了魔導兵工廠的作業員、車站站務員、擔任保全的警衛，還有兩位自稱是商社會員卻武藝精湛的武器商人，預計他們未來上火車後也能擔當主要防衛角色。<br/>這群人在指揮下慢慢分斷清除在落在鐵軌上諸多障礙，並回收燃料和車廂上的資源為衝出帝都做準備。</p><p>「史蒂芬提議要做的分組和名冊很有幫助，讓各小組長方便認識組員、清點要攜帶的物資。<br/>  他的搭檔克勞烏斯除了很能打鬥還是貴族出身，他的興趣聽說包括無差別拳擊，棋藝也很棒。<br/>  很少碰到體格比我強壯的人，如果不是這種場合，還真想跟他交手看看哪！」<br/>格拉迪歐的心情因為面對的境況稍不那麼嚴峻而好轉了些，向來善於與各階層交朋友的技能，在深入敵境的場合裡仍能發揮是始料未及的。<br/>負責當晚煮食的普羅恩普特聽著聽著不禁也被那份開朗感染，多開了兩包軍糧來替之前都沒啥胃口的伙伴們補充營養。</p><p>『你那邊預計還需多久能出發？』<br/>伊格尼斯的進食速度隨思考放慢，湯匙在燉飯裡按著某種曲線攪動如同在配合腦內佈局。<br/>普羅恩普特見狀有點擔憂是不是這幾次在給餐時動的小手腳被發現了：他嘗試偷偷遞增給伊格尼斯的飯量，冀望他會因節儉的天性而把盤子清空。</p><p>「雖然只剩下隧道裡面的障礙，但那邊距離根據地太遠，可能還要一、兩天。<br/>  史蒂芬會幫我監督進度，所以你們出發時我也能幫上忙，例如打掉天上那個大傢伙之類的。」<br/>格拉迪歐至今對樓下難民完全隱瞞空組的存在，對他來說，空組能及早出發是好事；收留難民時都確認過他們之中沒有軍方人士，或甚至是對要塞本身熟悉的人員。</p><p>『這也是你的聲東擊西之計？』<br/>伊格尼斯憑藉從雷歐描述的資料裡找出所謂"天上的大傢伙"做印象比對，估算其型態屬性和大小，眉間不禁皺緊、語氣也嚴肅起來。<br/>這讓格拉迪歐真正意識到伊格尼斯其實一直在乎自己看到強敵會忍不住手癢想挑戰的壞習慣，連忙做了解釋。</p><p>「那是、如果牠追著你們不放的情況下才......好，我不會輕舉妄動的。」<br/>如果伊格尼斯能看得到剛才說話時自己的神情，是不是就不會把這半玩笑的話語當真？<br/>又或、他聽得出來自己對於難得遇見的新種使骸躍躍欲試的成分？<br/>不論是不是在澆人冷水，論場合也並不恰當，格拉迪歐暗自決意日後要收斂此等可能會招致戀人莫名擔憂的作為。</p><p>趁著伊格尼斯去做空組出發前的檢查，格拉迪歐偷偷詢問普羅恩普特有關他這幾天的作息或狀況。<br/>本以為送上來的得力助手多少能派上用場，卻被回「跟你一樣不乖、都不肯休息！」的答案，外加被塞上換洗衣物催促梳洗，格拉迪歐才意識到自己任性的提案，其實無形中增加了戀人的工作量。<br/>「抱歉！至少今晚我會監督他入睡的，之後得麻煩你多注意一下。」</p><p>「啊！我不是責備你的意思......唉！」<br/>本來只是順口調侃，沒想到格拉迪歐在意的重點造成反效果。<br/>但看著他隨即介入伊格尼斯的作業，協同總結並說服、牽引他往休息室移動，普羅恩普特認為不需打攪他們，而是該做好被分配的工作才是。</p><p> </p><p>「他們感情真的很好呢？」<br/>同樣目送牽手的兩人離去，在一旁被交代收拾資料的雷歐突發感言。</p><p>「畢竟他們認識很久了，在一起工作......超過十年？」<br/>普羅恩普特回想諾克特提及的時間點，最初得知伊格尼斯年僅六歲就優秀到被選為王子近侍時感到難以置信。<br/>可是加上格拉迪歐13歲就能擔當諾克特的武術指導，求學的同時也在王都警衛隊實習、能與正式隊員出任務甚至擔任隊長等事蹟，就覺得天才們的世界和時間感果然不一樣。</p><p>「我以前打工處的老闆和副手也認識很久，他們工作上的絕佳默契常讓我驚訝。<br/>  不過格拉迪歐先生他們不大一樣，是更親密的感覺？」<br/>「唔嗯～可能跟我們一起旅行很久有關係？<br/>  像是他們平常會彼此接話、或者會說出他們自己才知道的暗號，戰鬥和突發事件時他們都彼此照應、露營或旅館時也會睡同側或同間......<br/>  總之、他們在一起的話就應該不用擔心！」<br/>說到一半有種莫名越描越黑（？）的自覺而連忙打住，普羅恩普特隨便打發了雷歐結束話題，問清楚今晚其實還沒有排定誰要在主控室監看螢幕之後自願擔任第一輪守夜的人。</p><p>從螢幕上追尋他們的路徑，確認兩人順利穿過漫長的通道抵達休息室，正打算放鬆下來的普羅恩普特發現格拉迪歐透過監視器的鏡頭向主控室的人打招呼。<br/>揮手之後對著鏡頭微笑了一會兒，在無從得知主控室是否已經接收到消息的情況下，伸手拔掉了監視器的電源。</p><p>「耶？這樣使骸出現的話......算了，格拉迪歐在，雖然他更應該睡覺啦！」<br/>隱約能理解這是格拉迪歐希望的隱私時間，最近要塞內的確平靜許多，該歸功於格拉迪歐的辛勤清掃。<br/>普羅恩普特順手寫了張紙條，預備給等等二輪交班的威吉讓他不要在意那塊黑掉的螢幕。</p><p> </p><p>『你做了什麼嗎？』<br/>「把監視器關掉，這樣你可以睡得比較好？」</p><p>最初伊格尼斯拒絕睡在休息室內，理由是監視器運作的聲音讓他睡不好，但格拉迪歐認為真正原因是這地方會讓他想起諾克特。<br/>如今直接將那層表面原因卸除，他希望戀人也能因此放鬆點，而若他還一時無法調適，自己也準備了小道具。<br/>格拉迪歐請伊格尼斯在下舖坐好，轉身去了一趟浴室將用具和椅子拖至他面前坐下，故弄玄虛地要他伸出手來。</p><p>『唔？什....刮鬍膏？』<br/>「在下面搜刮民宅時入手的，難得可以做一下勇者的勾當。<br/>  雖然你是毛髮生長較慢的類型，也逐漸到了可以看出軌跡的程度了呢！」</p><p>刻意用俏皮話開場，見到伊格尼斯嘴角的確鬆了一下，格拉迪歐也才放心地在掌心內擠上更多，並抹去殘留在戀人手上的部分。<br/>將泡沫搓細、小心地塗上戀人臉頰、下巴及上唇，靜待其濕潤效果發揮才在解說後進行刮除作業。<br/>旅行再開後伊格尼斯已勉強自己學會了憑藉感覺來整理儀容，途中他也幾乎未曾讓其他人協助打理自己。<br/>現下這份舉動是格拉迪歐竭力爭取的親暱，伊格尼斯決定不與他搶奪主導權，讓他服務到底。</p><p>但替戀人刮鬍子只是格拉迪歐的目的之一。<br/>橫亙在眼前的別離可能再普通不過，按照預定最晚四天後便能在特涅布拉耶再見面；又或可能會是充滿各種變數的驚心動魄，於是有些話，格拉迪歐決定現在就要把它說出來。</p><p>「這次潛入帝都，跟我想像中完全不一樣。<br/>  我以為會炸毀幾個魔導兵工廠、跟一些帝國將軍過招、贏過他們之後痛揍那些毀掉我們殷索姆尼亞的元兇......都沒有發生。<br/>  看到那些化為六親不認、慘無人形的使骸的傢伙們一個個被我們剷除，我發現原本的敵我意識也跟著黑色粒子瓦解了。<br/>  在水都時，韋斯卡姆他們曾經說我們這一代要面對的不只是國與國之間的爭鬥，我現在瞭解他指的是與黑暗的戰鬥。<br/>  敵人一直都是黑暗，而我們對它的瞭解實在太少。<br/>  底下的倖存者大多只是想要活下去而努力至今的普通人，而就算之中有人的研究成果過去導致了王都的毀滅，那就更該要讓他們活下來、以他們的知識和技術將功贖罪，一想到這就越覺得不能對他們見死不救。」</p><p>把心情和思路整理到能說出口的程度，是這幾日格拉迪歐努力的方向。<br/>終於將心情吐露給應該能理解的另一人，內心儘管輕鬆了些，愧對戀人的部分還是得好好地做總結。</p><p>「普羅恩普特說你最近都忙到沒時間睡，很抱歉！伊格尼斯，我的任性又再一次拖累你了。<br/>  再來幾天你還會更忙，而我完全不能替你分擔，所以我希望至少今晚你能好好休息，我會努力確保你的睡眠品質的。」</p><p>『唔－』<br/>想說話的意圖立即被格拉迪歐輕按在唇上的手指制止了，一次、兩次，聽他笑著說「伊格尼斯舉世無雙的美麗臉龐可不能毀在我手上」，以及執意繼續幫忙刮鬍的舉動，<br/>伊格尼斯終究是將解釋神諭、表示能理解他所作所為完全是為了長期戰、感謝他協助自己還未能規劃到的層面，想安撫格拉迪歐不讓他自責等的衝動暫時忍住。</p><p>替別人刮鬍子是完全不同的體驗，格拉迪歐藉由近距離觀察戀人細微的反應來調整下手的角度或力道。<br/>他一直努力克制那份很容易對戀人過份保護的心意 ─ 看著他摔倒後自行爬起已是容忍極限 ─ 某種程度也令他想起以前自己身上又多出傷疤時，伊格尼斯那稍縱即逝的不悅神情，如今也許能說是風水輪流轉。</p><p>「好了，你摸一下看看有沒有需要補救或不舒服的地方。」<br/>用清水洗淨泡沫和鬍渣、以毛巾拍乾再抹上乳液的全套服務，格拉迪歐自認做得一點都不馬虎，只是當面對的是事事力求完美的伊格尼斯時，他總預備著修正的空間。</p><p>然而伊格尼斯沒有對此做出評價，抬起的手摸上格拉迪歐的臉頰，撫觸那較以往都生長得奔放許多的髮鬚，微張的唇輕逸出無聲的嘆息，在對方反應過來之前將兩人距離瞬間拉近。<br/>久違的吻從類似偷襲的意圖直接化為延長戰般的糾纏，即便想單純地沉溺在這份美好裡，格拉迪歐還是不得不就此打住，牽著戀人的手喊停。</p><p>『雖然我並不討厭變得更狂野的你，但就我對你的瞭解，你這幾天一定也不眠不休到自顧不暇。<br/>  關於救助倖存者一事我才要感謝你，替我先做到這一步。<br/>  你說得對！長期戰裡我們必得拋下過往成見，將身為光的資源都集中利用才行。<br/>  格拉迪歐，聽好！你沒有拖累我，所以請不要繼續自責。<br/>  不然、就換我今晚想辦法確保你的睡眠品質了。』</p><p>語末是充滿深意的微笑，也許是因為感受到格拉迪歐對自己小心翼翼的動作裡包含了多少愛，加上無法即時弄清對方的反應或想法，才會想把話說得這麼清楚。<br/>而伊格尼斯並不否認，如果不是剛才格拉迪歐自主停下，他的確沒有煞車的預定。</p><p>「那可不行，我也有我的堅持。」<br/>從交往之初就發現戀人喜歡親吻，而自己喜歡摟抱，在過往的情事裡頗有開場與收尾相合之感。<br/>格拉迪歐當然明白伊格尼斯的意有所指，他對於不能放任欲望的現狀同樣感到遺憾，便補償般地多吻了幾下，在眉眼、在額頭、在髮梢，再以擁抱做收尾。<br/>他拾回換洗衣物，牽起戀人的手將他小心從下鋪引導出來走往浴室，<br/>「前一階段的服務我就當通過你的驗收，那麼現在開始第二階段。」</p><p>『我會很期待的。』</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「克勞烏斯，打頭陣麻煩你了。」<br/>
「瞭解。」</p><p>紅髮巨漢嚴謹地點頭，率領幾位負責開路的成員走進電梯。<br/>
在格拉迪歐的規劃裡將倖存者隊伍分成三批，克勞烏斯先將足以成為盾的人員領至各車廂就定位，史蒂芬保護非戰鬥人員的老弱婦孺上車，最後是格拉迪歐指揮剩下的人進行民生物資搬運及斷後。<br/>
老天很給面子的給了萬里無雲的大晴天，比起兩天前在陰天啟程的空組似乎稍微能寬心些。</p><p>一連串的事件讓眾人應接不暇，等他們發現手機在帝都內失去通訊作用已是塵埃落定的數天之後，所幸火車上仍有軍方的無線電通訊設備，雙方也約定好除非必要不然不聯繫。<br/>
無線電寂靜的事實令格拉迪歐心無旁騖地巡邏完月台和周遭，目送最後一批加入的數名倖存者扛著物資進入車廂。<br/>
沒有時間去隔離測試他們是否是艾汀假扮混入，他只得暗中鎖定可能的對象，並要其他成員協助"照看"新成員。</p><p>「編組人員都已就位，還需要等待可能趕上的倖存者嗎？」<br/>
巡完各車廂，史蒂芬自客艙最末節的車門探頭詢問，銳利的眼神一刻都沒有放下警戒。</p><p>「不、通知威吉出發，我們的難題還在前頭。」<br/>
格拉迪歐在月台上稍微駐足，最後一次望向成為人生巨大轉捩點的怪異建築，心想應該不會再回到此處。<br/>
而若從這裡帶走的有必須斬除的部分，他也絕對不會手下留情。</p><p> </p><p>額外的燃料和修繕工具已先一步搬運上車，針對使骸攻擊而在客車及臥鋪車的加強防護完工、給難民的保暖衣物都分發完畢，理論上該是可以稍微喘息的時刻，史蒂芬注意到格拉迪歐並沒有鬆懈，走在人群之中的警戒程度與其說是在巡視，不如說是在尋找著什麼。<br/>
「格藍隊長，還有需要注意的部分嗎？」</p><p>除了空組的存在，格拉迪歐也因為解釋起來太麻煩，沒有告訴史蒂芬和克勞烏斯關於艾汀的事情，他並不希望自己的立場會被當成招人猜忌的理由。<br/>
帝國一般民眾對路希斯人的戰鬥方式並不熟悉，格拉迪歐也一直在調整召喚武器的習慣，改用手邊現有武器應戰。<br/>
自認不算有破綻的狀況下第一次被識破，不是被帝國人，而是被自稱是亞柯爾德出身的武器商人史蒂芬，他語帶好奇地詢問格拉迪歐是否為路希斯人。<br/>
格拉迪反問是什麼跡象讓他做出該推論，回應是直覺以及觀察：格拉迪歐的項鍊由骷髏元素組成，而死神崇拜是路希斯的特色之一。<br/>
收好手機、換穿私服、不召喚武器也不是從話語中露出馬腳，格拉迪歐苦笑著把項鍊收進衣服裡，請史蒂芬不要聲張，他只是單純地在能力所及的範圍內將「想要活下去」的人們帶離危險之地而已。<br/>
史蒂芬表示情況也早就轉變為不需以舊有概念區分敵我，在感謝格拉迪歐證實他的推論後同意不提及。</p><p>「啊不、沒有......我只是、緊張慣了。」<br/>
格拉迪歐接下史蒂芬泡的咖啡，露出微笑想緩和氣氛。<br/>
雖然過往只對伊格尼斯手沖的咖啡有「好喝」的印象，他覺得史蒂芬的手藝也不相上下，便順口稱讚了。</p><p>「聽克勞烏斯說你具備冰屬性的抗性？等抵達冰神亡骸溪谷的時候如果有狀況還請你協助。」<br/>
「我寧願祈禱能直接順利通過，但我也不敢賭一個月沒除雪的鐵軌會能多友善。」<br/>
「就我所知兩週前還能通行，如果到時要下車鏟雪也都跟大家說好了，這難關是一定要共同克服的。」</p><p>「格藍隊長沒有預備其他方案嗎？萬一遇到不能前進的時候。」<br/>
瞇細的眼睛加上狀似微笑的嘴角，在不明事理的人眼中如同是在找人麻煩般的挑釁。<br/>
但格拉迪歐明白史蒂芬跟他一樣是會多方設想、而不願走一步算一步的人，此時這提問再合理不過。</p><p>「沒有。但若真的不能突破，我一定會想辦法把大家帶離開。」<br/>
格拉迪歐心中的確有個備案，但是不到最後關頭他情願不要使用到：聯絡可能已經抵達特涅布拉耶的伊格尼斯等人，請他們出動登陸艇協助。<br/>
若艾汀真的跟著難民上了火車，無論目的是什麼，他絕對不能讓艾汀得逞。</p><p>克勞烏斯結束各車的巡視，通知一切正常運行後和史蒂芬交班，<br/>
「格藍先生要不要休息一下？我推薦到貨艙，之前資源搜索時剛巧找到適合尺寸的床就搬了進去。<br/>
雖然可能會冷一些，以格藍先生的身體條件蓋上雪衣就沒問題了。」</p><p>「果然是我們這種大個子才會注意到的細節哪～」<br/>
原本已做好要睡地板的覺悟，格拉迪歐對著認真強調「完整休息十分重要」的克勞烏斯表達由衷感謝，接下他備好的大尺寸雪衣走往貨艙。<br/>
距離冰神亡骸溪谷尚有數小時，目標是趕在夜晚降臨前直接通過，雖是這麼策劃，也無從得知今日的夜晚是否會提前到來。<br/>
先前在意的幾個觀察對象：落單者、慣於獨自行動，或是對於逃命的態度不同於其他難民的人，在初步巡視似乎都暫時排除了嫌疑。<br/>
他不覺得艾汀是那種願意花時間和孩童遊玩、或願意乖乖按照分發做枯燥工作的人。</p><p> － 或許他沒搭上火車<br/>
難得樂觀的想法為這十幾日來繃緊的神經稍添安慰，格拉迪歐終能迎接暌違27小時的睡眠。</p><p> </p><p>＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊</p><p> </p><p>「大家好，現在是下午四時半，這裡是史蒂芬。<br/>
列車即將進入溪谷區域，沒看過暴風雪的人請遠離窗邊、活動筋骨以免結冰，剷雪組和防衛組請做準備隨時下車支援。」<br/>
車廂內響起廣播，彷彿只是在預告下一站有刨冰販賣的語調讓不少人笑了，先前的演練多少減低了焦慮。</p><p>「該來的還是會來，第一個考驗就靠大家了！」<br/>
格拉迪歐對於史蒂芬刻意不提及火車行進比幹部們預定還要晚兩小時的做法是默許的，眾人的注意力必須集中到眼前被分配的工作上。<br/>
沿路的電力系統仍正常運轉算是個不小的助力，有光明就能安定人心，至少這是在火車因故緊急停下時，他用來鼓勵其他人的說法。</p><p>「史蒂芬待在上面機動支援、克勞烏斯負責右邊！其他人各就各位！」<br/>
格拉迪歐感覺風雪比之前進入帝都時還來得強勁，指揮剷雪組儘速將鐵軌上散落的異物清開，望著即將暗下的天色，握緊不大順手的魔導兵刀警戒四周。<br/>
狹長的鐵道橋上不適合激烈打鬥，如果入夜後出現的是鐵巨人這類大傢伙就麻煩了，在得知使骸是由生物變異而成後，這陣子他不由得思考起始還是如何出現的。<br/>
有視線死角的建築物來得出其不意尚且合理，鐵巨人則是宛如從地底爬出的登場方式實在很難聯想到是何種生物所為，若普羅恩普特在場大概會解釋成牠們自帶召喚陣。<br/>
而那位能夠自由地行走在充滿使骸的帝都，也親眼看到當時從容離去的他臉上是使骸化的紫痕，艾汀說不定也是能就地生成召喚陣不請自來的類型。<br/>
倘若真是如此，格拉迪歐實在想不出有任何能防範他走上火車或任何地方的作法。</p><p>「來了！剷雪組不要張望！清完就喊收工然後上車！」<br/>
從風聲裡判別出使骸獨特的叫聲，格拉迪歐身先士卒地奔向其來源，幾刀砍除潛伏在陰影中的小型使骸。<br/>
其餘防衛組的反應算是到位，加上克勞烏斯和史蒂芬的絕佳戰鬥默契沒讓使骸接近車廂就被消滅，作業順利得讓人們信心大增，直到尖叫從車頭的剷雪組傳來。</p><p>車旁從被鏟開的厚重積雪之中冒出了數根泛黑的觸手，先前被山側雪崩壓住、動彈不得的使骸終於等到鬆動後立即扭動脫身。<br/>
沿著車廂頂上最先奔到的史蒂芬對牠們射出數把冰刀，一時驅散了牠們集中攻擊的意圖。<br/>
「讓我們停下的原因就是這些傢伙？還好威吉很敏銳，剷雪機傳出怪聲他馬上停住。」</p><p>「精神吸取者？不、是等級更高的。<br/>
剷雪機無法搞定他們，威吉的判斷很正確！」<br/>
判別使骸的種類同時，格拉迪歐聯想到未清除的積雪之中可能還藏有更多敵人的問題，隨後繼續從積雪中冒出來的幾隻使骸進一步證實了這份擔憂。<br/>
「牠們會飛、會放毒，小心別被抓住！不能打的就交給我們！」</p><p>遇到危險，人的本能是竭盡所能地逃跑，但依據常理，必然也會有想逃但腿軟到不能動彈的人。<br/>
吩咐史蒂芬護送幾位剷雪組員逃開，格拉迪歐砍掉就在腳邊的長鬚怪，注意到有一隻精神吸取者停在車頭附近，若非是畏懼自己的實力，即是那裡有獵物落單。<br/>
他不加思索地立即投擲手上的長刀，筆直的軌道被使骸輕易打偏，這點干擾對牠來說根本無關痛癢。<br/>
這次因為擔憂不熟練會使砲火誤擊友方，格拉迪歐沒讓防衛組成員練習槍砲的運用，史蒂芬的冰刀是唯一的遠戰方式，但遠冰救不了近火。<br/>
車頭擋住視線，格拉迪歐決心要在牠消失於唯一可攻擊的空隙前出擊。</p><p>「給我退下！！」<br/>
伸出的手熟練地握出了重量，下一瞬間大劍飛出刺穿軟體動物的右側，強大的力道拖住牠往後飛入雪堆之中，原本要施放的毒霧隨著四散。<br/>
格拉迪歐隨即跑至車頭，一把拉起倒臥的瘦弱青年，並擋在他與使骸之間，<br/>
「不能動也要跑，快回車上！」</p><p>「嗚嗚—」<br/>
不知是因恐懼還是寒冷，抑或是已吸入毒霧，臉色慘白的青年不僅站都站不穩、神智也不甚清楚的模樣。<br/>
格拉迪歐收回大劍換以盾牌，迅速掃視週遭、斟酌附近究竟還有多少可見和不可見的威脅，做出決定後拎住青年的外套領子，低聲說了句抱歉就一把提起往車廂旁扔去。</p><p>「速戰速決吧！」<br/>
確認青年摔於柔軟的雪地上，堅信車上伙伴會接替後續，他轉身面對戰局、內心久違地因能換回順手的武器而感到興奮，與語調的輕鬆感相互呼應。<br/>
格拉迪歐決意將積雪裡的隱憂一併剷除，選擇風暴掃擊的目的並非殲滅，而是善用既有地利把威脅快速清掃至鐵道橋乃至鄰近的山坡之下，他明白被困在一處太久會成為活靶，他們沒有長期戰的本錢。<br/>
除卻時間緊迫的因素，在風雪中流汗乃是大忌，稍不留意就會讓冰冷沁入體內麻痺知覺，格拉迪歐將盾與大劍並用，逕自沿著腳下的鐵軌刷開一條通路。</p><p>前進好一陣子，從雪中挖掘出來的使骸數量逐步減少，格拉迪歐環顧這片吋草不生的冰山雪地，困惑起是何以有如此多遭遇活埋的使骸個體？<br/>
也許是相當無謂的思考，直到盾牌撞上之物敲出不一樣的撞擊聲，那一角牽動了不穩固的連環機制，更多雪塊被鬆開、抖落。</p><p>「......門？車廂？」<br/>
震開後隱約可見的客車輪廓，詭異高起的三角雪堆下應是一節橫跨在雙邊鐵軌上的車廂，其另一端岌岌可危地懸在被撞毀的護欄外，垂墜於往下的雪坡中。<br/>
一般來說客車並不會是最後一節，被捨棄的恐怕就是在出帝都的路上他們所清理掉的部分，而逃至此地時不幸被山坡的雪崩波及，車體被逼出軌道翻覆，車頭則摔下斜坡；倖存者即便排除萬難爬上來仍是無法逃脫，也沒有救援及時前來。<br/>
若以時間推測，此悲劇可能是在己方前往要塞後發生的。<br/>
儘管為時已晚，格拉迪歐默默在心中對遇難者道歉，幾度敲打找著適當的角度、嘗試推動使車廂移動不再擋道，不然列車無法順利通過。<br/>
金屬硬物的沉重質感讓他想起推動雷格里亞的感受，感嘆人事已非的憤慨使他一瞬氣力大增，竟因此推動本已搖搖欲墜的車廂。</p><p>望著它發出巨大聲響滾下山坡，喘著氣的格拉迪歐好不容易在打了幾個冷顫後回神。<br/>
既然障礙清除得差不多，也該回去看看狀況......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「嘶 － 」</p><p>察覺聲音來源時內心警鈴大響，寒冷使得肢體反應速度不如預期，憑藉本能只避開了初擊，隨後一腳踏空雪堆算運氣不好，但被從車廂內翻落出來的座椅絆倒可就是慘劇了。<br/>格拉迪歐的眼角餘光僅能確認是又一隻精神吸取者類型的觸手攻擊，眼裡被吹進的風雪只這麼一眨就失去牠的蹤影，隨後是黑暗籠罩。<br/>頸部被勒緊的實感使得他拋下武器企圖拉扯出能呼吸的餘地，以致無暇顧及使骸的異味隨著柔軟的觸感侵滿口鼻；身體彷彿被抓離地面騰了空，無法藉以使力或踢擊的任憑宰割。<br/>種種越感不妙的衝擊中，冷不防聽到那事不關己的難忘嗓音，直覺立時點燃了先前被強壓下去的怒火。</p><p> </p><p>「哪～你有沒有想過絕望是什麼樣貌？」<br/>伸手輕拍掉帽子上不存在的灰塵，艾汀好整以暇地靠在傾頹的牆面上，如同在中場小憩，等待下一場好戲上陣。<br/>「你認為絕望是有界線、有盡頭的嗎？」</p><p>欲駁斥的意圖被滿口鮮血堵得呼吸困難，這才注意到是處於趴臥姿態，得要抬頭才能看得見艾汀。<br/>右手指尖抓刮於水泥地上，想把氣力集中在手上好爬起來，艾汀見狀不以為然地哼笑了一聲，換姿勢時踢飛了的小石子滾到了面前。</p><p>「本來以為還有戲唱才走回來的，瞧你這模樣可比那邊倒下的傢伙沒看頭吧？」</p><p> </p><p> — 伊格尼斯！</p><p> </p><p>順著提示轉頭看到熟悉的身影，想起趕過去才是原本目的，便使勁撐起左膝和右手並用，拖著異常笨重的身體爬到倒臥的戀人身邊。<br/>他對周遭動靜沒有反應，被誓約嚴重燒傷的手和身體如今化為餘燼般的死白，緊閉的雙眼還有水氣殘留，說不盡的悔恨和不甘心永恆地凝固在他的臉上。</p><p> </p><p> — 不！不該是如此的！！</p><p>聽說將死之者最終消失的，是聽覺。<br/>耐住胸口擴散的劇痛，顫抖不已的唇齒僅能在他耳邊擠出兩個字，希冀如此能安定住逝者的徬徨。<br/>握住的手僅一會兒就放開，自知再來必須將全部的氣力集中，為了打敗近在咫尺的勁敵。</p><p> </p><p>「你沒法召喚武器還連手都沒了，我是不是白走這一趟了？」<br/>艾汀不耐煩的每一句都踩著人的痛處，身為不死者的餘裕和對他人生命的輕蔑在此展露無遺。</p><p> </p><p>「我不需要、武器！<br/>  我就是、武器！！」</p><p>不能戴上戒指不代表無法啟動光耀之戒的力量，在將王家的象徵握進掌心、而且感到灼熱時，就瞭解路希斯諸王已經同意自己的交換條件。<br/>原本佔據全身的疼痛神奇般消失，艾汀顯然未看清自己怎麼站起來的就先挨上一拳，然後是另一拳，來自被截斷的左手。</p><p>絕對不給他喘息的機會，要是被打了就加倍反擊回去！！<br/>這是身為王之盾該做的事情。</p><p> </p><p>我在，伊格尼斯。<br/>所以剩下的，就交給我吧。</p><p> </p><p>＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊</p><p> </p><p>睜眼是一片模糊，所處之地的晃動使得莫名殘留的嘔吐感更深而咳了起來，旁邊有人立刻遞給了布巾並協助坐起身，格拉迪歐甩了幾下頭才終於搞懂現在身在何處。<br/>克勞烏斯一邊詢問他是否仍不舒服，一邊補充火車已繼續行進了兩小時，一切順利。<br/>「使骸沒造成器物損壞或人員受傷，沒想到前面竟然還有翻覆的車廂，格藍先生的先行清掃幫助很大。<br/>  只是現下脫隊單獨行動依然危險，史蒂芬把您帶回來時說因為您中了混亂所以手動讓您睡了一下。」</p><p>這解釋記憶的斷片和腦袋渾沌的由來，格拉迪歐苦笑了下，表示會親自向替自己解圍的史蒂芬道謝。<br/>自醒來後不自主地反覆握放左手，用以驅散那過於擬真的夢境，格拉迪歐再次嘗試凝聚過度渙散的精神，打算按照原訂班表進行巡視，克勞烏斯卻主動提出要交換輪班的事。</p><p>「我想有些情況您得先處理。」<br/>紅髮巨漢拘謹的口吻常與他粗獷外表產生反差而讓人忽略他說的內容，但格拉迪歐想起原始班表上現在也不是他的休息時間。<br/>意識到克勞烏斯並非單純在進行看護 — 自己躺在與其他難民的休息區有著半個車廂的距離之處，若不是防範仍在混亂的自己可能造成的危害，就是有其他原因。</p><p>克勞烏斯轉述部分難民目睹格拉迪歐召喚武器打鬥的場面，進而指認出他是敵國路希斯的人，因此對他刻意隱瞞身份一事感到不解、不滿，甚至恐懼。<br/>「當然能說的解釋，史蒂芬和我都說了，不過最終由您來還是比較合適。」<br/>說著會幫格拉迪歐將沒有輪班的人聚集到餐車，克勞烏斯遞給一罐埃波尼以提神。</p><p>沒料到會看到熟悉的物品，一瞬的美好聯想使得格拉迪歐心情略為放鬆些。<br/>這個帝國國民品牌咖啡其實在王都內是買不到的，在王都時期意外得知戀人對該飲品一見鍾情，每回外出任務時都會帶回一些討他歡心。<br/>出外旅行期間，伊格尼斯都會很注意店內的鋪貨狀況和車上的存量，自己也曾幾度與諾克特合作不讓伊格尼斯看到店家掛出的"缺貨"標示免得他心情消沉。</p><p>慢慢啜飲著微微酸苦，一邊等待另一車廂的克勞烏斯給的指示。<br/>回想史蒂芬最初做的名冊中有一項只給幹部的附註，標記倖存者的出身地，格拉迪歐最初覺得那項資訊有點多餘，如今則意外受惠。<br/>格拉迪歐走向人群聚集之地，眾人的竊竊私語在接近後沉寂，他發現來自帝國從屬國的人較易表露出認同的態度，其他帝國人眼裡對自己的不信任還有畏懼居多，略停步後決定坐在較近帝國組的鐵箱上。</p><p>「我知道你們有很多疑慮和猜測，我就一次解決。<br/>  對！我是路希斯人，當初是為了別的目的進入帝都，但現在我有不一樣的使命。</p><p>  也許你們之中有人還記得幾個月前，神巫在歐爾提謝的演講，她曾預告黑暗的到來，並請大家相信光明會再臨。<br/>  我的王諾克提斯正在為此努力，而向神求取足以打敗黑暗的力量需要時間。<br/>  我不知道要花多久，但在他歸來之前我會為他守護所有的光 — 也就是活下來的你們每一個人。<br/>  車上有帝國人、特涅布拉耶人，也有亞柯爾德人，國籍的界線在需要彼此合作時並不重要。<br/>  現在火車還能前進，所有人都還安好就證實了這點，而我相信這是度過黑暗的唯一方法。」</p><p> </p><p>「你們路希斯和帝國之間的幾百年恩怨我不管，但身為特涅布拉耶人，我不能原諒帝國處死瑞布斯大人！」<br/>群眾中不知誰憤恨地吼出來，車廂內立時混合了新仇舊恨的呼應，且連亞柯爾德人都一齊捲入，此起彼落的叫罵彰顯了分裂在即。<br/>統領帝國軍的是特涅布拉耶人，帝國軍要征伐的對象是水神和路希斯人，戰場是發生在亞柯爾德的領土上，格拉迪歐從未意識到水都戰會是如此複雜的國際問題，即便僅聚焦在一個人身上。</p><p>「諸位、請聽我說！瑞布斯他並不是被帝國處死的！」<br/>再不開口阻止這場風暴會無法收拾，格拉迪歐決定強行介入而吼住其他人。<br/>內心第一次想要感謝艾汀當時莫名而多餘的舉動：在主控室留下那一段影片，讓他們得以了解水都戰後的瑞布斯回到帝都的真實遭遇。<br/>「他是在回到使骸肆虐的帝都，獨自一人對抗強大的使骸群、英勇地奮戰到最後的。<br/>  可以說、帝都內部受到的破壞程度沒有更嚴重，是拜瑞布斯所賜。<br/>  我很榮幸得以見證他最後的英姿，也深感遺憾沒有能更早進入帝都給予協助。」</p><p>自知單是言語應無法取信於人，格拉迪歐從外套口袋裡拿出一個細心保護的夾鏈袋，內有數張整齊摺疊的信紙和戒指項鍊。<br/>「這是我從瑞布斯那邊取得的，他寫給妹妹露娜芙蕾娜神巫的信件以及他一直掛在胸前的項鍊，看家徽應是原屬於席薇亞神巫的戒指。<br/>  這些珍貴的遺物我會按照預定轉交給服侍神巫一家的人。」</p><p>信件是由諾克特帶來，戒指則是事後特意重返原地尋獲的。<br/>對於瑞布斯在被使骸化後仍保有部分意識、並且在與自己人打鬥過程中協助壓抑使骸力量的作為一直感到虧欠，於是回頭搜尋他的個人物品，為了可以向他曾經親近的人做個交代。<br/>逝者能留下的除了實體物品，就是他曾有的事蹟，原本以為要到特涅布拉耶才會需要講述或傳頌的故事會在此派上用場也是始料未及。</p><p>無論是說詞或是證物都不可能事先準備，格拉迪歐述說的故事真實性不容質疑，原先議論紛紛的人逐漸安靜下來。<br/>亞柯爾德的代表克勞烏斯和史蒂芬接手將話題延續到其他部分，例如神巫一族的貢獻和其他勢力不為人知的努力等。<br/>現場氣氛終於緩和下來，威吉的廣播適時地切入，通知即將進入隧道可能會需要防衛組行動。<br/>格拉迪歐站起，說會為了守護光明盡一份心力而開始活動筋骨，一些本來就認同他的人立即表明願意加入。</p><p>要凝聚人心並不容易，特別是本來就有歧異的人們，但看向應和著會為了光明奮鬥的諸多臉孔，格拉迪歐明白至今的努力沒有白費，<br/>「那麼、就麻煩大家了！」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又一次檢查保養過數次的槍管，坐在貨車廂頂邊緣的普羅恩普特看向與夜色同樣深邃的隧道深處，期待的動靜已經讓他失望了好幾小時，只能不斷為自己打氣以免鬆懈，畢竟是自告奮勇來最前線的。</p><p>四天前離開帝都的過程順利到令人充滿疑慮：水晶座落的建築物屋頂如預定開啟、原先設想的空間剛好夠起降，撈起鐵鍊和水晶的機甲作業儘管自己是第一次上陣卻意外順手；<br/>
挾帶水晶回到登陸艇固定完畢，畢格斯穩定使機體上升到一定高度、設定航向和目的地進入自動駕駛後，就似乎沒有需要擔心的餘地。</p><p>在機艙內，伊格尼斯隔著一定距離若有所思地"看"著水晶，普羅恩普特不知道他是怎麼知悉位置的，畢竟水晶不會發出聲響或氣味，但他也沒有膽量詢問。</p><p>『水晶是路希斯王家之力的來源，理論上與光耀之戒同源。<br/>
如果只有路希斯王家的人能正常使用這股力量，一般人的我們最好都不要輕舉妄動。』<br/>
伊格尼斯語重心長地告誡眾人不要碰觸水晶，因為無從知道一般人能否碰觸、碰觸後是否也會被吸入，或者更糟。<br/>
一旁的雷歐連忙拉好肩上的索尼克免得意外發生，小猴子隨後乖巧地爬進主人的腰包。</p><p>飛行路徑不受極端天候影響或地形限制，抵達特涅布拉耶時甚至都還沒日落。<br/>
畢格斯協助聯絡上艾拉妮亞，伊格尼斯希望她能安排自己與如今特涅布拉耶的指揮官見面，商討如何安置難民和遷移後續。</p><p>能再見艾拉妮亞，普羅恩普特自然感到開心，不過"大人們"之間除了最初的寒暄就直接進入正題：釐清現狀、統合資源，設想方案及備案，還有指派人員執行等等。<br/>
龐大工作使得他們沒有敘舊或閒聊的心情，普羅恩普特也隨即被畢格斯拉去清點這陣子傭兵隊帶回來的物資，等到稍能喘息時已經超過晚餐時間很久了。</p><p>「你們的眼鏡小哥如果都這麼逼緊自己和別人，對長期戰可相當不利唷～」<br/>
終於得以從會議中脫身，著便服的艾拉妮亞一邊伸懶腰說著，類似抱怨的語氣頗有「你也管管你們家的人」的意思。<br/>
她帶來的不只是給普羅恩普特遲來的晚餐，還有一只指針錶，特涅布拉耶曾一度以此精細工藝出名。<br/>
自從日出日落界線變得不可靠，為了讓人遵循作息而發配給需要的人，擁有製作和修復鐘錶技藝的人也被列為優先保護的對象之一。</p><p>「他叫伊格尼斯......」<br/>
自然是聽出來艾拉妮亞的用意，對她至今仍不知道伙伴的名字也略感詫異而幫忙補充了。<br/>
艾拉妮亞表示她只是藉機調侃，普羅恩普特隨即像是找到知音，拋丟出醞釀已久的心情，<br/>
「是，我也很擔憂。<br/>
伊格尼斯本來就是會設想很多的人，當他全速運轉又不肯休息的時候，只有格拉迪歐勸得下來。<br/>
只是最近連格拉迪歐都變得跟伊格尼斯一樣，還真讓人不知道怎麼阻止才好。」</p><p>「大個子也是？嘛啊～的確不是揍他幾拳讓他清醒就能解決的麻煩程度。」<br/>
察覺好像被人撒嬌了，不大習慣應付的艾拉妮亞機智地把話題轉了方向。<br/>
「不過沒想到才過沒多久，變得這麼為他們著想而設法跟上的你，真的長進了不少呢！」</p><p>「那是、有原因的！<br/>
畢竟他們...知道了我的身分後，還是毫不在意地把我當伙伴。<br/>
我也要努力、回應他們的期待才是。」<br/>
被人突然稱讚，普羅恩普特一下子紅了臉，解釋得零落之餘回想到被伙伴接納的一幕，瞬間覺得鼻頭一酸。<br/>
他們這個團隊會變得這麼奇怪，都是因為缺失了重心、將他們凝聚在一起的核心的緣故。</p><p>「既然如此，你應該能找到專屬於你"讓人聽話"的方式，眼鏡小哥就麻煩你帶回去啦！」<br/>
爽快地拍了拍普羅恩普特肩膀以示打氣，艾拉妮亞爽快地站起，朝自己的紅色登陸艇走去。<br/>
「好～我也該休息了！熬夜可是美容的大敵～」</p><p> </p><p>「專屬於我的、方法？」<br/>
除了格拉迪歐的勸說以外，面對那位任何理由都拋丟得正當、能夠讓那位完美同義詞的伊格尼斯聽話的方法，真的存在？<br/>
不知為何耳邊響起以前諾克特稱讚自己「對機械很在行」的話語，普羅恩普特壓住胸口想排解掉突如其來的鬱悶，腦中一閃而過某個物品，<br/>
「對了！也許.......」</p><p> </p><p>「伊格尼斯，這個給你！<br/>
雖然它不如格拉迪歐好用，在他來之前還是可以湊合用一下！」</p><p>一小時後，普羅恩普特帶著修復好的錄音筆，暗記著雷歐的教學步驟找到在特涅布拉耶宮殿內忙碌的伊格尼斯。<br/>
與他同行進行規劃的年長女官只看了角落站著的他幾眼便解出普羅恩普特的來意，給了勸伊格尼斯今日可以到此為止的台階來讓普羅恩普特接手，離去前他對女官投以熱烈感謝的眼神。</p><p>不知是否是低血糖還是長時運轉的精神力已不敷應付，伊格尼斯對被塞到手上的筆狀物的反應緩慢，更別提普羅恩普特的說明實在莫名其妙，一句「你認為我是怎麼使用格拉迪歐的？」的無厘頭疑問差點出了口。</p><p>所幸普羅恩普特自己也發現有什麼地方不對，連忙繼續追註，<br/>
「我的意思是、格拉迪歐不是會把跟你討論的計畫內容用手帳寫下來然後整理給你嗎？<br/>
現在可以用錄音筆先錄製下想法，等白天我或雷歐可以幫你把內容謄寫出來。」</p><p>隱約記起格拉迪歐提過伊格尼斯不喜歡別人對他耳提面命，自己也不具備能跟伊格尼斯硬槓的本錢，只得賭看看他能不能察覺言語間的暗示。</p><p>『......好，等格拉迪歐回來接手時也有助於進入狀況，謝謝你想到這些。』<br/>
思索一陣，伊格尼斯明瞭伙伴交付工具的用意，以及推測應該是太勉強自己而招來關注，輕聲答謝中承諾會善用此工具。</p><p> </p><p>「能幫上忙真是太好了！」<br/>
普羅恩普特由衷地雀躍，連忙招呼伊格尼斯往宮殿外移動 — 畢竟以特涅布拉耶的地理環境要回到停機坪的路徑還頗曲折 — 並說明已將晚餐放置到機艙內等待一起用餐。<br/>
「今晚的燉肉套餐看起來很不錯，我請小姐姐多放了一點香料給你。<br/>
我們要在水晶前吃得很香、很好吃的樣子，說不定諾克特看到就會忍不住跑出來了！」</p><p>經歷多天，普羅恩普特在伊格尼斯面前再度提起諾克特，也是他鼓起勇氣下的另一個賭注。<br/>
伊格尼斯的腳步的確停頓了會，也許是隨著想像出畫面，嘴角幾乎像是要笑了，然而表情一轉複雜，以輕得幾乎聽不見的聲音回道，<br/>
『如果能這麼簡單就好了。』</p><p>「我啊～是個普通人，所以簡單的事情就讓我來嘗試，複雜的部分就請伊格尼斯和格拉迪歐來。」<br/>
比起曾經預想過的狀況，伊格尼斯的反應算是讓普羅恩普特安心一些，便將剩下的話一口氣說完。<br/>
他所不知道的是這個舉動促使伊格尼斯心中某些被棄置的想法死灰復燃，只是單純地為勸說成功感到欣喜。</p><p>至於隔天早上發現伊格尼斯錄滿了六小時的內容要整理出來時，和雷歐崩潰了好一陣又是另一段插曲了。</p><p> </p><p>「普羅恩普特，我帶宵夜來了！」<br/>
在雷歐的聲音打斷回想之前，是臉頰上被什麼輕輕戳了一下的感覺令他回神。<br/>
落在肩上的重量是小動物親近、友善的表示，不管幾次都覺得音速猿這種打招呼的方式很新鮮。<br/>
他翻到月台側接過雷歐提上車的紙袋，並拉他一把上車頂。</p><p>「畢格斯先生說格拉迪歐先生並沒有聯絡，代表火車組是順利的吧？」<br/>
「照理說是如此，反正我也睡不著就上來等看看。」<br/>
而且確認伊格尼斯已經睡下才偷溜出來，普羅恩普特並不知道除此之外要如何排解掉內心的不安。</p><p>「這個世界會變得怎樣呢？」<br/>
分食著發配給夜巡組的糕餅，雷歐仍免不了擔心。<br/>
雖然特涅布拉耶的確安全許多，但從觀察伊格尼斯和另外幾位一同開會的高層的凝重氣氛，以及整理伊格尼斯的指令，他都會得出不一樣的結論。</p><p>「在諾克特帶回光之前只會越來越暗吧。」<br/>
伊格尼斯儘管已盡力不表露出情緒，對於熟悉他的人來說是沒辦法對那份焦慮視而不見的。<br/>
原本寄望能是剎車的格拉迪歐這陣子卻是默不做聲地全力配合，逼迫自己承接下不合理的工作量，險峻的情況沒有比水都時期好上多少。<br/>
「雷歐願意的話可以跟著我們回路希斯？伊格尼斯說蠻需要你這樣的人才的，他想成立使骸研究班。」</p><p>「唔、嗯......」<br/>
雷歐的猶豫引起了普羅恩普特的疑問，少年靦腆地說明他想先回亞柯爾德的家一趟，雖然明白那裏已經什麼都沒有了。<br/>
「我知道現在情況很不好，根據你們的說法亞柯爾德在未來可能也會陷落，<br/>
但當初妹妹和父母過世時，膽小鬼的我沒有好好道別就匆忙離開了。<br/>
如果老家的東西都還在原地，我還想要再看一眼、想要用這台相機全部留下來。」</p><p>「我懂那種心情。」<br/>
與雷歐的共通點除了同時身為遊戲宅、喜歡拍照、成長過程多是隻身一人以外，又多添了那份想回家看看的心情。<br/>
只是普羅恩普特不禁疑惑起，事到如今何處才是"家"？<br/>
自問瞬間他明白自己只任性地想著沒有諾克特的地方不是家。<br/>
「不過你還是可以先跟我們回路希斯，不管是賈迪納或是...其他的點都應該還有往返的船隻，也許我能幫忙安排。」</p><p>差點一時嘴快將卡宴岬的秘密港口說出去，對於啟用卡宴岬作為據點的想法都只在伊格尼斯初步規劃的階段，錄音中也僅是略帶提過。<br/>
現在對他們最重要的是決定水晶的放置地，只要能借重水晶驅散使骸的力量就能順利將據點發展起來。<br/>
但對於安排船隻一事，普羅恩普特內心是有譜的：拜託在賈迪納的迪諾，在歐爾提謝的韋斯卡姆或是那段時間認識的亞柯爾德人。</p><p>「謝謝，我只是個來自亞柯爾德小島的鄉下人，我很清楚自己的力量很渺小。<br/>
要是沒遇到格拉迪歐先生和你們，我就不會在這裡，也做不了這麼奢侈的夢了。」<br/>
「不會一直是夢！諾克特他跟我約定好了，以後要建立不問身分的國家，等他驅逐黑暗之後就能實現的！」</p><p>也許是普羅恩普特說得太過激昂，使得雷歐愣住，對於那位素未謀面但被他們甚至這個世界如此賦予期待的人一方面產生敬佩，也感受到他的責任重大。<br/>
「那我得努力活到那個時候呢！」</p><p>一旁的索尼克應和般的跳了幾下，爬上雷歐之後又戳了他的臉頰，<br/>
「嗯？有動靜？還有一段距離......」</p><p>「來自隧道的嗎？火車要來了？」<br/>
凌晨三點突如其來的動靜很難說是好壞，普羅恩普特拍掉身上的餅屑、趕著讓坐著僵硬的下半身活動活動。<br/>
月台上突然響起畢格斯的聲音，告知即將有火車進站，請月台上的輪班人員做清場和戰鬥準備。<br/>
既然已經確認，雷歐被委託回登陸艇叫醒伊格尼斯，他明白比起休息，伊格尼斯會更想第一時間前來會合。<br/>
儘管可能得面對使骸讓他久違的緊張了起來，他心知握住槍的手的微顫，更多的是要迎接夥伴的興奮。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「老闆？！還有史蒂芬先生？！你們在車上？」<br/>
「雷歐魯納德・渥奇，是，我們剛好這陣子在帝都出差。<br/>
所以你離開亞柯爾德後也到了帝國？能逃出來真了不起。」</p><p>特涅布拉耶車站暫時在奇妙的時刻因著許多重逢、歡喜或安心的場面而恢復成一個普通的車站，讓人看了暖心不少。<br/>
火車組的眾人除了帶來物資、生力軍以外，也有另一個好消息：這一趟他們清除掉還在隧道內的大部分使骸，之後車站周圍應該會更安全。</p><p>直到雷歐熱情地撲進一名高大男子的懷裡並喊出名字，普羅恩普特才將人名和連格拉迪歐稱讚過的體格到底有多驚人連結起來，尤其雷歐的瘦小體型完全襯托出這點。<br/>
不僅體型，不開口時的威嚴感也不容忽視，然而紅髮巨漢不僅動作輕柔，與他人對話用詞均如格拉迪歐提過的有教養，令他覺得見證了反差萌的具體存在。<br/>
拿著清單認真比對、有秩序地指揮人員搬運物資下來的黑西裝男子，在結束後過來與雷毆打招呼並向紅髮巨漢回報物資狀況良好、無人傷亡。</p><p>「雷歐，他們就是？」<br/>
「嗯！我以前打工處的老闆和副手，沒想到能在這邊見到他們。」</p><p>「看起來果然是認識很久......說到這、請問！格拉迪歐呢？」<br/>
又是第一時間看不到熟悉的大個子（還被其他大個子吸引住），普羅恩普特一回神趕緊詢問。</p><p>「格拉迪歐先生在盥洗室處理傷口，應該弄好就會下...」<br/>
克勞烏斯中規中矩地回覆，格拉迪歐只在接近車站時才提及他有夥伴能在車站接應，並拜託他們先協助讓乘客下車。</p><p>「我就知道！」<br/>
聽到伙伴又如預料的受傷時，普羅恩普特直覺想要召喚藥水庫，但伸在空中的手裡始終沒碰觸到冰冷的藥瓶。<br/>
內心在失望和感嘆之餘只得慶幸他現在是團隊中包紮技能點最高的人，問清是哪一節車廂之後便急忙跳上去。</p><p> </p><p>車廂外雖可見部分使骸爬抓等的痕跡，車體大致完好連車窗玻璃都沒有被弄破。<br/>
隱約從其他下車乘客的交談中聽出沿路與使骸的打鬥頗為驚險，能夠平安順利下車，該是歸功於格拉迪歐和顯然也很能打的那兩位。</p><p>放輕腳步是習慣，還在王都時，宮殿內的大理石地板迴響總是敲得讓他膽戰心驚，所以從那時就開始養成走路不發出聲音。<br/>
普羅恩普特從沒有想過可以在格拉迪歐眼中看到驚恐，而且成因還是自己。</p><p> </p><p>「抱歉、嚇到你了。」<br/>
當時格拉迪歐背對門口，很專心地比對鏡中的映像找尋藏於髮尾處的左後頸傷口，看到大個子幾乎跳起來的景象儘管相當娛樂，普羅恩普特還是頗有良心地忍住不笑，改以道歉。</p><p> </p><p>「沒關係......」<br/>
一臉事跡敗露的懊惱之後是一如既往的將傷勢說得不痛不癢，<br/>
「只是這外套要還給克勞烏斯，弄髒了得洗乾淨才行。」</p><p>普羅恩普特的目光落到洗手槽內放置著、顯然剛經歷非常對待的可憐衣物，突然覺得有責任要拯救它，便一邊表示他可以協助清洗搶先拿起、掛在門上，一邊一腳踏入已經很狹小的空間，堅定來意。<br/>
「有傷口的話我幫你看看？」</p><p>「不用麻煩，等等血就會停住了......」<br/>
說著手壓上傷處，卻只是讓手指和掌心搓揉出更多紅印，他尷尬得乾笑。</p><p>「格拉迪歐！」<br/>
看不過去夥伴的笨拙再度用上堪稱恐嚇的語調，普羅恩普特神速從台面上的急救箱內拿起消毒用品和敷料拆開，說著能協助掩飾，這才使他乖乖低頭合作。</p><p>「脖子能不纏繃帶嗎？沒那麼嚴重的。」<br/>
原以為只要貼個OK繃就差不多的傷口其實比想像中大，而且因為轉頭就會活動到使得癒合甚至止血困難，格拉迪歐也不清楚是何時、如何受傷的。</p><p>「不纏不能固定敷料，而且現在狀況跟以前不一樣，小心為上。」<br/>
隱約理解他是不想讓人擔憂，尤其是伊格尼斯，會願意幫忙掩飾也是出於此意圖。<br/>
"還好他看不到"的想法不合時宜地跳出來好幾次，使得普羅恩普特狂甩頭想拋開它。</p><p>「不然用個東西遮住繃帶？圍巾、領巾類的？啊、有了！」<br/>
隔壁餐車的櫃臺牆邊掛著侍者的制服，普羅恩普特取下領巾來替沒有習慣在脖子上圍東西的格拉迪歐繫上，他調整了數次位置才能接受。</p><p>「好了，下去吧！伊格尼斯在等你。」<br/>
一提到伊格尼斯，格拉迪歐的臉上幾乎是立時綻出笑容。<br/>
想想的確是好一陣子沒有看到那純粹的笑容，普羅恩普特至今才發現對他提到伊格尼斯這招，還真是屢試不爽。</p><p> </p><p>走下階梯，隨即在車站的紛亂之中定位正在與史蒂芬、克勞烏斯等人聊得有說有笑的戀人。<br/>
「不愧是伊格尼斯。」</p><p>對於戀人的工作效率讚賞之餘，也是心疼那副墨鏡下的黑眼圈到底是幾天份的量。<br/>
不論年歲或時期，勞碌命的伊格尼斯似乎始終與充足的睡眠無緣。</p><p>尚未開口招呼，伊格尼斯在與人對話途中便逐步將頭偏向自己的方向，告一段落之際微笑了。<br/>
動作自然得彷彿是巧合，但格拉迪歐明白戀人擁有從周圍的嘈雜中辨析出自己的腳步聲的本領，如此低調的默契一直是兩人共享的。</p><p>『你帶來一群很有趣的新朋友呢。』<br/>
「如果情況和時間允許我還想跟他們多聊聊，現在真的很需要這些有能之士。」</p><p>簡短交談一陣，特涅布拉耶的女官過來請眾人先進附近的新建的宿舍梳洗休息，其他難民也多已接受安置。<br/>
本來要隨行帶領的女官，伊格尼斯拉住格拉迪歐，示意要他跟著自己走。<br/>
乍聽之下是頗令人困惑的指令，但伊格尼斯一點都沒有猶豫，甚至不需格拉迪歐提醒他何處有橋梁或階梯，穩穩地走在安全的範圍內。<br/>
這只可能是短短幾天內練就的本事，即便判定戀人的精神狀態還在自己能接受的程度，依舊令格拉迪歐在欽佩戀人的能耐和憐惜他的辛勞之間掙扎拉扯。</p><p>『我邀請他們作為亞柯爾德的代表加入明天下午一點的會議，路希斯、特涅布拉耶、帝國則由最先開始建設這裡的艾拉妮亞代表，我們必須訂出大方向還有初步策略。』<br/>
「好！下午一點是吧，還有點時間讓我熟悉狀況，那麼...」<br/>
看了看指針移向五，自覺腦袋還算清醒使格拉迪歐對剩餘時間做出了簡單的分配，沒想到還未提問資料在哪，伊格尼斯就直接打斷他。</p><p>『格拉迪歐！是明天下午，現在的你要休息。』<br/>
有些人的一天開始是看到日出才算數，聽到格拉迪歐慣性深呼吸用以清空腦袋的動作，就明瞭他誤以為只剩幾小時可以了解狀況而趕緊出言阻止。<br/>
他刻意慢下腳步等格拉迪歐走得更近，伸手搭上他的肩膀、輕易拉下偽裝用的領巾、輕戳著飽含濕氣的紗布。<br/>
手指明確感受到這動作之間格拉迪歐突如其來的僵硬，還有他是多麼努力才制止那份想避開的本能。<br/>
『還有，這個和其他幾處沒這麼嚴重的也要處理。』</p><p>「果然，蒙混不過你這關。」<br/>
對擁有鷹眼之名的男人不能心存任何一絲僥倖，也是長年以來格拉迪歐選擇對戀人儘可能誠實的原因。<br/>
即便現在失去雙眼，感受力和探知能力依舊出色，伊格尼斯問起傷口成因，顯然相當介意位置在接近要害之處。<br/>
模糊的答案不能滿足戀人的提問，格拉迪歐勉強回想推測是被精神吸取者所傷，略提了在雪山的事件。</p><p>『精神吸取者？能讓人看到幻覺的？』<br/>
伊格尼斯記起某次諾克特被此類使骸蒙頭抓個正著，雖是及時替他解圍，諾克特臉色慘白地說他剛剛被三隻肯尼牢牢抓住、強行餵食各類蔬菜，聲稱不管外界才經歷幾秒他感覺都有十年之久的恐怖程度。<br/>
在帝國的研究資料中，對此使骸有一種說法是，牠會讓其歷經極端的絕望或恐懼才會殺死獵物。<br/>
『牠讓你看到什麼？』</p><p>突襲般的誠實度考驗，格拉迪歐未曾對伊格尼斯提過這系列彷如能接續的惡夢。<br/>
他認為這該是要獨自面對的課題，也再三堅定必須及早做出對應的決心，但每每被現實衝撞個措手不及。<br/>
「沒事......我會克服的。」</p><p>若答案與其他人有關 — 例如諾克特 — 格拉迪歐會明講，說不定還會順帶挖苦兩句。<br/>
如果是看到王都慘劇相關的，格拉迪歐應該也能侃侃而談，就如某次露營夜晚，普羅恩普特提及要說些恐怖故事提神，最終壓軸的格拉迪歐以夢遊者的口吻講述了一個彷如平行世界的故事。<br/>
當時因為內容被另外兩人視為荒誕不羈而一笑置之，但伊格尼斯明白故事的某些部分是他畢生遺憾和恐懼所在，格拉迪歐嘗試將之混進故事之中是他面對恐懼的作法之一。</p><p>這次會讓他避得如此雲淡風輕，伊格尼斯直覺是跟自己有關，而且精神吸取者讓格拉迪歐看到的內容把他嚇得不輕。</p><p>外頭不是好說話的地方，伊格尼斯壓抑著提問，引領格拉迪歐走入帝國高層在來訪時居住的行館，獨立的衛浴設備和地點清靜程度對兩人來說都是久違的奢侈。<br/>
看到自己留給空組的行李已被放置於此就明白此處是伊格尼斯特意準備的，對於能脫下幾日來穿著的不合身服裝、回歸路希斯人的身分也頗開心。<br/>
準備梳洗衣物的格拉迪歐再次叮嚀伊格尼斯該要先休息，並為打攪他睡眠而道歉。</p><p>又是為了不算是過失的小事而自責，一如他曾為了那算不上失禮的喝斥而愧疚的態度，伊格尼斯輕嘆口氣，要格拉迪歐先在旁邊的沙發坐下。<br/>
雖不清楚戀人的用意依然乖乖照做，看著他放下手杖湊過來，膝蓋靠著自己身側跪好，便調整了腿的高度好讓戀人能靠坐上來。<br/>
伊格尼斯搭上肩膀的雙手輕易地捧住了自己的頭，下個意圖相當明顯，但想起什麼的格拉迪歐罕見地摀著嘴迴避。<br/>
「不，那個......我被精神吸取者襲擊之後沒有洗得很乾淨......」</p><p>『這麼說是裡外都被觸手招呼過了？我就困惑為什麼你會大意到讓脖子受傷～』<br/>
想索吻卻被意想不到的理由阻止，伊格尼斯構築了畫面後忍不住調侃了他。</p><p>「出來找我的史蒂芬說，我在混亂中徒手撕裂了那隻精神吸取者，他沒看過這麼直截了當的解決方法。」<br/>
聽得出戀人語調中的微怒，格拉迪歐只得趕快奉上當時的解決結果以示清白（？）。</p><p>『所以，牠讓你看到了什麼？』<br/>
伊格尼斯平穩地再次詢問，言下之意是提醒格拉迪歐：不要想粉飾太平，你對我的要求，你也該遵守。<br/>
一般吸入毒霧而進入混亂狀態、再被觸手牢牢抓住灌輸絕望景象的獵物幾乎不可能自力脫困，而格拉迪歐做到了。<br/>
即便是該稱讚的程度，伊格尼斯更想獲知那份輕描淡寫之下掩藏的真相。</p><p>「......是你對上艾汀的場面。<br/>
我也在場，被他打得毫無招架之力，別說保護你，連成為你的助力都辦不到。<br/>
然後、你選擇動用戒指的力量，再次做出交易。」<br/>
開口已不可避免，格拉迪歐只得尋著最簡單、平淡的語句來描述，彷彿這樣就能將傷害降到最低。<br/>
然而只要回想起那些片段，身體還是會為之一顫。<br/>
「我明明已經、做過好幾次類似夢境，早該要有個對應，結果每次進去都只能趴在地上聽他大放厥詞。<br/>
......覺得這樣的自己很沒用，所以、並不想說出來。」</p><p>語末乾笑想緩衝氣氛，睜開眼睛的格拉迪歐自認把想說的做了總結，目光放回到面前異常專注的戀人。</p><p>『但你的確有所對應，不然那隻不會身首異處。』<br/>
若沒有失明，注意力可能會被周遭的其他事物分散，而錯失那些不是由眼睛能觀察到的微小跡象。<br/>
如今他將別人教導過的收放意識全集中在格拉迪歐身上，所以他在描述上的停頓點、短暫思考後選擇的語氣，乃至於刻意保留起來的事實，此刻都清晰地留下痕跡。<br/>
『你做出反擊了。』</p><p>「怎麼連這點都能探知出來該說真不愧是伊格尼斯還是......」<br/>
低音量而模糊地進行了讚美，壓抑許久的睡意不知為何從坐下後大舉入侵，戀人的體溫和肢體接觸帶來的安心感也助紂為虐地促成現下這副屢次被抓包而不得不全盤托出的窘狀。<br/>
「最後的幻境裡艾汀問我認為絕望的樣貌是什麼，然後展示給我看你...力竭倒下含恨而逝的模樣。<br/>
　我氣不過，在那個你耳邊說"我在"之後拿起戒指換取力量把他暴打一頓，實際發生的手撕精神吸取者大概就是這樣來的。」</p><p>『很像你的作風。』<br/>
若能痛打那位罪魁禍首應該也算大快人心的事，但伊格尼斯的觀察引領他以幾近篤定的方式說出下一句。<br/>
『可是你對這份反擊並不感到舒暢，應該不止是那個對你來說過份殘忍的前提，你的不滿另有原因。』</p><p>「今天的伊格尼斯實在太厲害是學會讀心術了嗎？」<br/>
心靈防禦兵敗如山倒，欲遮掩的想法全部被戀人挖山芋般的連串拔起，然後就連這個比喻都來得不知所謂。<br/>
格拉迪歐用力抹了抹臉，身體本能向後倒，但很自覺地沒有讓後頸碰上沙發以免沾染上血跡。<br/>
儘管伊格尼斯算是半坐在自己腿上應該不甚費力，他沒有起身離開就是仍在等待答案，這趟不知何時開始的剖析之旅總該有個終結。</p><p>伊格尼斯的解析精準地挑出格拉迪歐並未想透的疑點：在對艾汀、乃至路希斯諸王索取的代價的憤慨之外，其實還有一個對象也招致滿腔怒意。</p><p>「水都最後的任務，我被困在教堂下的迷宮逃不出來時，是肯提亞娜來救我的。<br/>
她問我如果能代替你承受使用光耀之戒的代價，願意付出什麼。<br/>
我曾以為我能毫不在乎地回答"一切"但我猶豫了，因為我更希望能跟你站在一起承擔、度過難關，而不是丟你在這世界獨自痛苦。」<br/>
以為那段對話會永遠冰封在記憶裡，格拉迪歐自認從那之後的確在抉擇時考量有所不同，現實卻似直接打臉這個認知。<br/>
「不管是在帝都時你問我遇上艾汀怎辦，或是在那個過份擬真的幻境裡，無論有沒有那個前提，我的直覺都是奉獻生命來打倒強敵。<br/>
但這並不是我對你的承諾，所以我很懊惱那個選擇拋下你的自己，想連他都打一頓。」</p><p>說這段話時格拉迪歐放在膝蓋上的拳頭不自覺的捏緊，呼吸也加快許多足見他的所言不虛，接收這些訊息的伊格尼斯靜靜地撫著他的指節，進而握住他的手。<br/>
曾經因為自己狀況混亂而無多餘心思去詢問那段空白，如今祭壇上的神諭、肯提亞娜特意在旅館給的指示，還有解救格拉迪歐的作為全部都連結起來。<br/>
『你的希望，也是我的。<br/>
我需要你一直在我身邊。』</p><p>當格拉迪歐提到拿起光耀之戒的選擇時，它同樣挑起伊格尼斯的恐懼。<br/>
光是表達心願還不足，他明瞭必須要讓格拉迪歐知悉自己的想法。</p><p>在早些思緒紛亂不定的日子，伊格尼斯也並非對於失明的結果毫無怨懟。<br/>
然而就在一次假設性的思考，令他徹底改觀。</p><p>如果當初，自己讓身為王之盾的格拉迪歐前去祭壇保護諾克特呢？</p><p>他會碰上瑞布斯、因著先前的糾葛打上一場，有可能來個兩敗俱傷。<br/>
他仍會接收到普萊娜帶來的神諭，也許跟當時的自己一樣一頭霧水；<br/>
而當獲得戒指的機會來臨，同樣擁有那份王之劍成員情報的格拉迪歐肯定會為了保護王，對路希斯諸王要求絕對的力量、也會心甘情願做出交換。<br/>
以他對格拉迪歐的瞭解，無論如何模擬、改變部分條件，都無法找出讓格拉迪歐生還下來的路徑。</p><p>格拉迪歐一直是戰鬥和防禦的重心，能輕易與人群打成一片和優秀的情報收集能力，絲毫不遜色的判斷力，也是能使自己的計策順利的執行者。<br/>
他完全無法想像這趟旅程如果少了格拉迪歐會變成怎樣，也不可能有任何人能取代他。</p><p>『現在的我對於付出的代價已經可以接受，甚至感到一絲慶幸。<br/>
當初要是我一念之差派你去祭壇，你也有機會使用戒指的話，那才是無法挽回的一條路。』<br/>
「因為我總是做事衝動。」</p><p>過往也曾設想過在那種狀態下遇上強敵，獲得力量的自己肯定選擇全力以赴，格拉迪歐又在內心告誡了日後不要忘記教訓。</p><p>『不，你只是在盡你的職責，你總是會為了保護他人而盡全力。』<br/>
聽著那自嘲的語句，忍不住摟住面前的傻大個，察覺他終於願意放下心靈的武裝之餘，也感受到他無力掩飾的疲憊。<br/>
牽拉著他的手站起，關於神諭的事伊格尼斯決意日後再找機會說明，今晚先讓格拉迪歐明瞭自己的心情、解開他自責許久的心結就夠了。</p><p>「好、我隨便洗一下...嗯？」<br/>
勉強提振精神，格拉迪歐自覺腦袋清醒度很不妙、喃著等等在浴室可要格外小心的自言自語，一會兒才發現想拿衣物的手甩不開障礙 — 伊格尼斯還牽著不放。</p><p>『現在是非常時期，可不能讓你草率對待自己。<br/>
還有，你什麼時候有"我不會一起洗"的錯覺了？』<br/>
只是出於一時對對方的眷戀而沒放開手，卻因此等到他困惑地甩手數次的迷糊樣，就深深覺得能陪伴在格拉迪歐身邊真的是太好了，不然放著想睡的大個子自己進浴室料理，稍晚恐怕會見證這人在裡面過夜的慘劇。</p><p> </p><p>「喔、好，一起。」</p><p>而他的回應中，是自始至終一致的笑意和暖意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>決定世界命運的會議 － 若要這麼說也不為過 － 參與人數不過十人。<br/>表面是由格拉迪歐藍斯以&lt;王之盾&gt;名義召開，實際上主導會議的，是從十六歲就隨行路希斯宰相進出國政會議擔任記錄官的伊格尼斯。<br/>最初曾有人質疑伊格尼斯代表路希斯的正統性，並提出按軍階來看能夠發號施令的人該是柯爾將軍的說法。<br/>對此伊格尼斯回覆自己是路希斯王的軍師，過往負責對王提出建言，如今也有把握能在與路希斯恢復通訊後向將軍建言並取得其同意；<br/>加上看不過去的格拉迪歐介入說明會提供自己協助亞柯爾德政府平息水神討伐戰後亂象的經驗，這才讓反對的聲音暫時平靜。</p><p>當年曾被周遭視為宰相另一個得力的兒子，身經百戰的伊格尼斯自然是對議題、議程還有後續執行等部分瞭若指掌。<br/>如今沒有來自帝國的勢力壓制，特涅布拉耶的代表謝拉薩表示即便神巫的血脈已經斷絕，遺留下來的部屬均願意依循被佔領前的傳統來協助路希斯王國。<br/>代表帝國一方的艾拉妮亞則要求被視為支援部隊，平時以他認定的援救目標為主來活動。<br/>唯一不具備官方身份，僅是列席的亞柯爾德代表克勞烏斯，參與會議的任務是將會議的決議內容以建議形式交付給韋斯卡姆，籲請卡梅莉亞首相加入成為防衛圈的一方。</p><p>『關於計畫中提出的避難據點以路希斯為主，是基於神巫祝福過的地標絕大部分位於路希斯的事實。<br/>  就目前的情報來看，地標尚未失去效用，在路希斯的救難網絡建立起來之前，它可以成為運輸或避難的中繼站。<br/>  若未來黑夜勢力擴張，能以人工製造光明的雷斯塔倫就可能是我們最後的堡壘。』</p><p>伊格尼斯前幾日與謝拉薩的會談便是以尋求安全居所為前提審視特涅布拉耶的條件：若曾經為神巫一族居住地都不再安全，或無法於黑暗中自給自足，在道路被破壞前讓民眾前往其他地區避難才是正確之途。<br/>糧食、水、能源燃料、工業技術以及懂得使用或維護機械的人才都不可或缺，帝國大部分土地不適宜農種，亞柯爾德自然條件雖好卻缺乏庇護，幅員廣大的路希斯有著公路網絡和自然資源，而梅爾達希歐獵人協會的活躍尤其會在未來成為關鍵。</p><p>「儘管像是危言聳聽，我還是要說天險是無法隔離使骸的。<br/>  只要黑暗降臨，仍在帝都潛伏的使骸便能傾巢而出。」<br/>提出在雪山的所見所聞，格拉迪歐也補充曾經在釣友間聽聞過存在水生使骸的情報。<br/>帝國與路希斯之間的運輸不可能全靠空路，海路是勢在必行，但就連格拉迪歐也沒有對抗水生使骸的經驗，他對只能選擇海路回亞柯爾德的克勞烏斯一行投以擔憂的眼神。<br/>與艾拉妮亞的協調後，他們打算繼續借用畢格斯擔當登陸艇駕駛員回路希斯直至安置好水晶，威吉則以火車駕駛的身分留下，協助要逃難的民眾往帝國海港移動。</p><p>「我個人認為亞柯爾德的狀況沒有諸位想得那麼險峻。<br/>  歐爾提謝採用的是不受日光或天候限制的水力發電，水耕糧產也行之有年，加上前陣子格拉迪歐藍斯先生協助首相建立的應變部隊，相信在抵禦使骸的能力已長足提升。」<br/>很恭謹地舉手取得發言權，克勞烏斯充滿威嚴的語調為他的話語增添不少可信度。<br/>「這回從帝都逃出的歷程讓我認知到，帝國民眾也許會對於前往路希斯感到不安。<br/>  我想遊說他們先到亞柯爾德避難，等路希斯那邊也統合完畢，再視情況和他們的意願協助遷移。<br/>  至於難民安置，以我們萊布拉商社，萊茵赫茲家族的實力及亞柯爾德貴族聯盟的誓約，我相信收留幾百名甚至到千的難民並不是問題。」</p><p>紅髮巨漢發出的豪語令現場的人無一不驚嘆，儘管也瞥見一旁做記錄的史蒂芬暗暗苦笑，格拉迪歐從他的眼神裡看出那份自信和家族根基的雄厚財力並非誇大其詞。<br/>在初見之際，克勞烏斯即認出伊格尼斯使用的手杖上有羅安格林家族的徽章 — 那是還在歐爾提謝時，聽聞格拉迪歐在尋找能夠於戰鬥中使用的手杖，羅武特意將家族中受贈自亞柯爾德王室的手杖送給他。<br/>當時他便提及幾個古老貴族之間有著誓約之事，並表示身為族長他可以發起聯合會議。<br/>格拉迪歐明白要說服路希斯人接納帝國難民不僅需要時間也肯定窒礙難行，從如何避免雙邊衝突，到能夠共同合作而非破壞都是必須先行規劃，而自己還未有時間或能力去處理這部分。<br/>於是對於克勞烏斯主動提出協助、相當於給予路希斯緩衝時間的作為，他由衷感謝。</p><p>取得共識後結束會議，伊格尼斯特意對謝拉薩致謝，因為她設法說服了原先特涅布拉耶內部抱持非議的老儀式官們，並主動擔當執行負責人。</p><p>「這沒什麼，那些文官對於能揮舞大劍的人還是抱持著幾分敬畏的，特別是現在這個時期。」<br/>謝拉薩沈穩的語調之中透露的是對本領的自豪：她本是劍士出身，長年負責邊境巡邏，對戰使骸頗有經驗，十二年前的帝國侵入也曾是與之奮戰的一員。<br/>「看你的狀態應該有所改善？能夠控制想看的事物了嗎？」</p><p>旁人聽來有點詭異的詢問，伊格尼斯只是微笑點頭感謝開導，他的確看清了之前未能想見的事物。</p><p>『剛抵達這裡、跟特涅布拉耶的人會面的時候，謝拉薩點出我總是想把全貌都看清楚的執著，並指導我如果能控制感知的範圍，精神力的負擔會減輕。<br/>  我照著她的方法測試了幾天也終於習慣收放，然後我得說，用在你身上的效果特別好。』<br/>伊格尼斯稍後替格拉迪歐解釋那句話的意思，也算是解開了幾日以來明顯變得"看得見"的行為之謎。<br/>說著「原來如此」的格拉迪歐終於解除了擔憂，他原本以為伊格尼斯是不是又暗中做了什麼交換來習得能力而緊張了好一陣。</p><p>「柯爾將軍、梅爾達希歐協會，還有雷斯塔倫荷莉那邊由我來談，到時也得召集各區的首長，不管是不是帝國剩下的人馬。<br/>  希望他們不要已經開始為了爭搶資源而大打出手了。」<br/>回想著會議內容，格拉迪歐想把自己可以辦到的項目先攬下來以減輕伊格尼斯的負擔，在筆記上快速寫下幾筆施行重點。<br/>要確保資源除了公權力、公信力，回歸基本還是需要武力。<br/>路希斯正規軍主要集中在王都，在王之劍和王都警衛隊均已瓦解的現狀，僅剩與民間自衛隊性質的梅爾達希歐協會合作的可能性。<br/>獵人們如果能經由柯爾將軍來領導，藉以建立其正統性該會是較為妥當的作法。</p><p>『嗯、那邊你比較熟，就交給你了。<br/>  我會著手策畫建立新據點的事。』<br/>指的是決定水晶的放置點，與人聯繫和溝通向來是格拉迪歐的強項，伊格尼斯想專注在更重要的下一步發展。<br/>『關於水晶的放置點，我想聽聽你的意見。』</p><p>「我會希望它能同時是軍事指揮部，一個能讓獵人或是未來招募集結的部隊安心休息之地。<br/>  考量電力供應和資源補給的要素，我首選是里德地區，像是獵人舊野營地那邊，剛好也在地標附近。」<br/>格拉迪歐最初設想過通往王都要道前哨站，但那邊建物荒廢已久，也遠離主要補給線。<br/>曾考慮是否以錘頭鯊這類有商業活動之地為基礎進行發展，除卻產權問題還有原有地主人可能不同意的疑慮，不如直接找尋障礙較小的地點來商談。</p><p>『地區選擇我的看法和你差不多，但我認為荒野營地腹地太小發展會受限，不如附近基加特列克壕溝遺跡。<br/>  我記得當地還有很多被棄置的建材甚至是生活用具，應該能就地修復後使用；<br/>  而只要將通往野營地的道路和管路修築起來，外界的資源就能順利進入。<br/>  在靠近迷宮出口旁的初代王雕像，我想把水晶架設在那裏，有個心靈寄託多少也對提振士氣、安定人心有所幫助。』<br/>里德地區有其豐富礦藏的優勢，還有因距離王都較近，過往在基礎建設上也較其他地區獲得重視。<br/>提及心靈寄託時，伊格尼斯免不了是帶有私心的，他有預感當水晶安置好的時候，他會是最常造訪的人。</p><p>「呵、不愧是伊格尼斯，連精神層面都能兼顧到。<br/>  那邊的空間足以讓好幾艘登陸艇起降，初期補給用空路的話會快上許多，地勢也算平坦，整地比較不用費心。<br/>  如果還需要什麼也可以從鄰近帝國的基地裡找尋，真的太合適了！」<br/>格拉迪歐深呼吸幾次再伸了懶腰、重整好腦袋和心情。<br/>按照預定，他們後天才會啟程離開特涅布拉耶，眼見需要先行處理的事務大致底定，格拉迪歐把掛在心頭上的另一件事提出來。</p><p>「聽說特涅布拉耶的人這兩天立好了瑞布斯大哥的墓，你要不要也來致意？」<br/>『好。我想、他應該會很高興能回來。』</p><p>格拉迪歐於火車上說的故事，在眾人下車之後迅速傳開，原本即希望能有個祭弔之地的人們便請願，在神巫曾照顧的花園裡某處立起墓碑。<br/>被交付遺物的老侍女將露娜弗蕾亞剛擔任神巫一職時，難得的兄妹合照找出來、放置於相框內供人瞻仰。<br/>由於火災後吉爾花存量稀少，現今唯有菲涅斯特拉宮殿的儀式官才有權採下，於是其他種類的小花束便擺滿了墓碑周圍，神巫露娜弗蕾亞生前編織的吉爾花冠則擺放於墓碑上，宛如為這位無冕之王加冠 － 當年若未受到帝國侵攻，瑞布斯本該按照傳統統治特涅布拉耶。<br/>為伊格尼斯描述眼前的景象時，格拉迪歐仍不免覺得難過，命運一環扣著一環，層層推演之下成為現在的局面。<br/>追究起因並無太大意義，來此地只是為了讓那份遺憾能有了結。</p><p>『感謝你在要塞基地清掃時，還特意做了這麼重要的事。<br/>  你見證的故事，還有你解救的那些人，都會像是漣漪般的凝聚成未來的力量。』<br/>從牽著的手裡感覺出格拉迪歐的情緒還被陰鬱籠罩，伊格尼斯嘗試從不一樣的角度來鼓舞他。<br/>他發現從水都戰那時開始，格拉迪歐做出的重大決定都與未來息息相關：協助亞柯爾德政府對抗使骸乃至帝國軍、解救當地民眾、協助困在帝都的人逃出等等。<br/>身為一個不清楚"真相"的人，他卻每一步都走在正確的道路上，伊格尼斯不禁慶幸身邊是格拉迪歐。</p><p>自認並沒有想太多，只是當下不能見死不救，而既然要做就會做徹底的個性發揮罷了。<br/>沉默半晌，思考出戀人突如其來的感謝的背後含意，格拉迪歐順應這份心意，開啟了另外的話題。<br/>「還記得那時"史上最年少神巫誕生"的消息傳開，周遭的大人們對此事的重視？<br/>  不過我說給諾克特聽的時候，他完全不能理解為何意義重大，真是的！」</p><p>『你希望他能因此受到激勵而不要常逃掉你的武術指導，但效果不彰，我記得那時你常來跟我抱怨。』<br/>憶起的往事何止這一樁，不過伊格尼斯認為自己終於能用比較和緩的心情去看待諾克特進入水晶的事。<br/>進而勉勵自己若能在他出來之前多努力一些，也許就能找到避開神諭第二部份的方式。</p><p>「是啊、那時多虧了你在。<br/>  所以苦惱的話，現在說出來吧？讓我一起分擔。」<br/>判定提到諾克特對現在的伊格尼斯果然還是太勉強，暗暗懊悔的格拉迪歐捏捏戀人的手心，希望做點補償。</p><p>『只是想起了很多過往，沒事。<br/>  你分擔得夠多了，可不能現在就把你累壞。』<br/>微笑著搖了頭，現在並不是解釋神諭的好時機，而且因為心境改變，自己應還能撐上一段日子。</p><p>本來想說一些自認很帥氣的話，但這時逞強意義不大，格拉迪歐選擇退一步，將話題轉往對兩人現狀都有益的方向。<br/>「在軍師大人的監督下就沒問題，只是得拜託軍師大人不要太努力了！」</p><p>監督彼此的睡眠還有與之相關的一切是這陣子達成的默契，對格拉迪歐來說能與戀人再度同睡同醒實在美好，不管這樣的日子還有多少都想要把握，也算是在亂世之中的一點小願望。<br/>伊格尼斯的允諾來得慢了一些，一方面是潛伏的焦慮始終張牙舞爪，以及對這個身體的能耐仍舊不滿，但被握住的手傳遞過來的溫暖同時給予一種莫名安定：事情會順利、會有轉機。</p><p>告別瑞布斯，趁著尚有日光，格拉迪歐要伊格尼斯放心由他引導走回原路。<br/>自從戀人失去視力，在公眾場合主動牽住戀人的手或是更親暱的舉動都不會被制止，以往在伊格尼斯的低調條款裡這些都是不被允許的。<br/>雖是令格拉迪歐有點小開心，也不得不感嘆此理所當然的代價極其高昂。<br/>即便是該放鬆的時刻，依舊空閒不下來的腦袋使得格拉迪歐在走回停機坪途中思考再來要面對的實際問題，例如登陸艇現存的燃料棒是否確保能飛抵路希斯。</p><p>「啊！那個，我跟畢格斯提出了可能的解決方法。」<br/>普羅恩普特的聲音從兩人背後冒出，其實他已經默默跟著兩人行走了一小段距離，因不忍打斷他們而顯得突然。<br/>他補充除了已知位於山區的帝國研究基地以外，先前在優賽爾地區的火車保衛戰時，諾克特曾為了阻止砲火而接連打下數架登陸艇。<br/>燃料槽結構堅實，即便墜毀仍有可能回收燃料棒，在不能回頭往帝都要塞進行搜尋的時刻，這項情報著實珍貴。</p><p>「真虧你想得到！太好了、這樣就不怕中途墜海了！」<br/>憶起當時忙於協助火車儘速再啟動，而將外頭魔導兵的侵攻交給另外兩人處理，故對於普羅恩普特被艾汀設計的鬧劇而墜車，格拉迪歐也自覺多少有責任。<br/>如今看著當事人語氣裡的慶幸，以及被帝國兵抓到研究基地後還得以自由行動才能記下重要物資的說法，儼然已是拋下先前對身份的糾葛和陰霾跨出巨大的一步，格拉迪歐開心地勾上他的肩膀好好稱讚了一番。<br/>對比他的誇張，伊格尼斯則是語帶中肯地感謝自己身邊有如此能幹的伙伴。</p><p>「沒有啦！我能做的只有這些......」<br/>為兩人的反應有點受寵若驚，畢竟當會議結束，看著兩人互搶下繁雜的工作時，就深感自己的渺小和無能。<br/>偶然間發現原來還能有所貢獻時，普羅恩普特本人自是最高興的。</p><p>『我相信只要一起努力，就能迎接光明。<br/>  在諾克特回來之前，我們能做的事情還很多。』</p><p>儘管橫在眼前的工作一項比一項艱難，卻會因為心懷"希望"而不會去排斥。<br/>這是在諾克特消失之後，伊格尼斯第一次在提及他的時候，露出了微笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1026 - 更新一小段格拉迪歐與伊莉絲的往事當背景故事<br/>並修改數處</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「伊格尼斯、格拉迪歐！看我去外面一趟把誰帶回來了！」<br/>
「卡宴岬先遣部隊塔爾科特報到！」</p><p>普羅恩普特高昂的語調穿透了營地內的各類聲響，在主帳棚的兩人立時以笑容歡迎這位小小的不速之客。<br/>
回到路希斯後，考量卡宴岬地形與建築本身不易長期防守或簡易加固，格拉迪歐等人向柯爾建言暫時撤守該處。<br/>
於是這陣子達斯汀、伊莉絲甚至希德都忙於打包和搬遷，塔爾科特則是搭乘與莫妮卡熟識的獵人載送物資的便車而來。</p><p>「希德爺爺說弄丟了王家之船很不好意思，又被他的朋友強行送回路希斯後好生氣。<br/>
他最近忙著在燈塔地下室改裝一個很複雜的機器，說不裝好絕不離開。」<br/>
塔爾科特帶來的訊息為眾人填補了部分失聯時期的空白。<br/>
在諾克特一行前往帝國，原本應韋斯卡姆邀請打算多待在歐爾提謝一段時間，希德遇上了當地近年來最大規模的海嘯，所幸他本人當時在市區高處進行維修作業所以平安無事。<br/>
地震成因不明，停泊在港口的王家之船在衝擊中不知去向，當下忙於救災的亞柯爾德政府也沒有多餘資源協助搜尋。<br/>
韋斯卡姆深怕仍會有餘震或其他變故，便在希德反對下強行將他送上回路希斯的船隻。</p><p>『韋斯卡姆是一片好意，我個人很感激他，畢竟路希斯這邊也很需要希德的協助。』<br/>
路希斯與亞柯爾德的聯繫才剛回復不久，很多狀況尚在釐清中。<br/>
為了安置未來來自各地的難民，一切以建設基加特列克營地為優先，伊格尼斯和格拉迪歐都還沒有太多餘力進行更細部的資源或職務分配，所幸眾人多以各自的判斷來進行協助。</p><p>「"雷吉斯的暴走駕駛比海嘯還恐怖"，希德爺爺都這麼說的話，王家之船應該不用擔心，說不定哪天就會出現。」<br/>
最初得知希德對於先王是直呼其名的程度時相當不適應，塔爾科特為了模仿希德的口吻而原話引述的努力令在場的眾人莞爾，格拉迪歐摸了摸他的頭以示鼓勵。<br/>
「啊、對！賈迪納的迪諾先生請我轉交這些，他說這次也是得意作品，效果應該比上一批好。」</p><p>在搭獵人的便車途中為了交付原石委託經過賈迪納，聲稱飾品做出專業的迪諾受原老闆畢普的委託仍在港口區一邊收集情報，一邊繼續他的金工匠之夢。<br/>
前幾次帶來的試作飾品按照需求分配給獵人們的迴響不錯，累積口碑的迪諾如今也常接受獵人們的委託進行客制化製作。</p><p>「看來迪諾這輕浮的傢伙越來越可靠了，下次路過的時候委託他做點什麼好了。」<br/>
雖然按照預定行程要抽空繞去南邊的機率頗低，拋出個可以期待的事項作為獎勵，是這陣子忙得不可開交的格拉迪歐給自己定心用的手段。</p><p>格拉迪歐一時興起將塔爾科特扛上肩膀帶出去逛，順道介紹環境和分發飾品。<br/>
塔爾科特害羞地表示過往羨慕過別的孩子可以有這種待遇，但過了一定年紀後也就不敢抱著這種期望，如今小小夢想成真實在很感謝。</p><p>「沒事，我們都在站在前人的肩上才得以前進的。」<br/>
格拉迪歐沒有印象親爹扛過自己上肩膀，以年份推斷那段時間是雷吉斯先王繼位不久，正是接手宰相事務和重整王都警衛隊兩邊燒的時候，所幸自己也不在乎這個。<br/>
倒是意外想起以前帶著尚年幼的伊莉絲出門，曾為了不讓她亂跑便扛上肩膀。<br/>
一開始伊莉絲還蠻高興可以從這種高度看世界，直到被路人當成年輕的父女搭檔莫名斥責了一頓，然後伊莉絲從此拒絕跟他一起出門逛街的事情。</p><p>「伊莉絲對格拉迪歐好嚴格呢～」<br/>
在卡宴岬時也常聽聞伊莉絲三不五時地隔空數落一下格拉迪歐，即便每回王子一行路過時，格拉迪歐總會準備一份小禮物給她。<br/>
莫妮卡則說這是兄妹感情好的證據，畢竟他們在聯手打鬥的場合時的確配合得天衣無縫，若無默契是不可能達成。</p><p>「哈哈哈！我常被人說是跳過了童年，不管唸書還是在王都警衛隊實習都是開始得很早，所以伊莉絲長大的過程不管是親爹還是我，都沒有能多陪伴或是給予建議，她應該過得很寂寞。<br/>
不過多虧了常常來家裡的伊格尼斯，那時就知識淵博、照顧王子頗有心得的他對伊莉絲也很有一套，有一陣子伊莉絲常說要把我這個親哥哥換成他。」<br/>
長年被妹妹慣性嫌棄雖然不大服氣，不過當比較對象是伊格尼斯的時候，格拉迪歐也沒什麼怨言。</p><p>繞了一小圈把塔爾科特帶回主帳篷，伊格尼斯將一疊要請格拉迪歐轉給其他獵人幹部的文件交給他。</p><p>『你明天要協助耶蓋爾博士的研究？可以幫我拿取最近一週的資料嗎？』<br/>
「沒問題，我等等就要先過去亞爾史特濕地跟其他人會合，是獵捕活捉而不是擊殺的委託比較麻煩。」</p><p>保證絕對會在後天晚上的晚會前回歸，格拉迪歐道別後離開。<br/>
普羅恩普特也因要在日落前至鎚頭鯊進行希德妮的委託而必須準備出發，塔爾科特暗暗收起那份想與大家聊天的失望，主動向伊格尼斯詢問是否能幫得上忙。</p><p>『如果能有人幫我做紀錄，會幫助很大。<br/>
平常是格拉迪歐來做，桌上應該有他留下的筆記格式，你要不要嘗試看看？』<br/>
「好的！我以前也會幫加列德爺爺寫筆記！」</p><p>在特涅布拉耶分別時，雷歐把錄音筆當作禮物送給他們，在百廢待興的時期的確派上用場，只是在最有效率的執行者 – 如格拉迪歐 – 不在身邊時錄音筆的內存常不敷使用。<br/>
故這個擅長書寫的小客人來訪，最感到高興的人是伊格尼斯。</p><p>從飛抵路希斯，各種聯絡和大小會議告一段落後，他們便前往基加特列克壕溝遺跡進行建立新營地的工作。<br/>
該地因為猛獸肆虐和無光源以致使骸出沒長年已淪為荒地，然而水晶一如原先期望，在經歷數日的實驗中證實驅逐效果，眾人便放心地開始建構。<br/>
建築藍圖由格拉迪歐參考王都警衛隊宿舍等配置來進行規畫，建構資金則由他們離開路希斯之前賺取，並委託柯爾將軍存下的部分支付。<br/>
出乎他們意料之外，一些參與的工人和部分商人願意收取較低廉的費用來提供資材或是協助打理日常雜務，這些人對路希斯王室仍有信賴感，畢竟他們解除帝國威脅是事實。<br/>
在感謝眾人的好意之餘，伊格尼斯對未來構想裡，尋找穩定財源和建立自給自足的糧產會是最重要的課題。</p><p>「田地？像是卡宴那樣嗎？」<br/>
『這邊土壤恐怕不適合種植，最適宜的是克萊茵地區。<br/>
如果那邊農場周圍的防禦工事和電力系統能建設起來就可以減輕一些儲糧壓力，先前也請格拉迪歐向農場主提案了，就希望能有好結果。』</p><p>為塔爾科特解說時，浮上心頭的是過往旅程中的點滴。<br/>
由諾克特決定是否接受委託、是否行經某些地方等等的結果，就是他們的足跡踏遍路希斯，跟當地的居民、獵人或是商家多少有過互動。<br/>
不需掩蔽身份的現在，那些人選擇合作與否，與以往互動時給他們的印象有關，伊格尼斯認為不少得歸功於當時諾克特的好奇心或是惻隱之心而接下的委託。</p><p>「諾克提斯陛下當時就能想到這麼多，實在是太厲害了！」<br/>
使勁地誇讚偶像，塔爾科特眼中閃著欽羨的光芒，<br/>
「我也要趕快長大，成為他的助力！」</p><p>『你現在就很有幫助了，不用心急。<br/>
還有，我想謝謝你讓格拉迪歐那麼開心，我很久沒聽他笑得那麼放鬆了。』<br/>
在他的協助下，伊格尼斯把分類好的文件個別收回木盒內，置入所屬的鐵架上。<br/>
將腦內蓄積的待做事項化為其他人能依循的形式 – 無論是口頭或文字 – 並留下紀錄方便查詢是每日公事。<br/>
駐紮此地將近三週，伊格尼斯已經越來越熟識這套與他人合作的方式，就算未來將營地交給其他人指揮，應該也能順暢運作。<br/>
『走吧，去看看他。』</p><p>這天下午天氣不錯，初代王雕像前重新整平的一塊小地方，由四角鐵鍊圍起與金屬底座固定的水晶在日光下仍能散發著淡紫色的光芒。<br/>
塔爾科特是第一次看到被重重保護的水晶的原貌，如同要拉住好奇心過剩孩童的父母，伊格尼斯牢牢牽住他免得太過靠近。<br/>
他問起水晶的保護範圍，依據附近駐紮荒野營地的獵人說法，最近在那邊也很少聽到猛獸的聲音，遑論使骸，他們甚至因此撤銷了守夜班的人力。</p><p>「諾克提斯陛下，我帶了這個給您。<br/>
雖然現在還做不好，但等到您回來時我一定能送出更好的！」<br/>
塔爾科特掏出他手工雕製的仙人掌木雕，小心翼翼地放在水晶前的小平台。<br/>
其上也有一些看似為禮物或小花束，多數是前來感謝水晶庇佑的人們放置的。<br/>
「後天的晚會會有很多人來嗎？」</p><p>『因為是自發性的聚會，我們沒有特別進行邀請。<br/>
畢竟很多人都有任務在身，像是柯爾將軍他們都先送來口頭祝福了。』<br/>
慶生晚會只是親近者之間的說法，普羅恩普特尤其想把握能執行"用美食讓諾克特看饞計畫"的機會，跟著起鬨的格拉迪歐則承諾會設法弄來一瓶美酒喝給他看。<br/>
對於同伴們的嬉鬧，伊格尼斯並沒有阻止，也暗暗想過是不是能在別人的協助下重拾廚藝。<br/>
或許是那份歡樂與神諭中的營火景象如出一轍使得他連帶有所期待，而以長期戰來說，能夠讓夥伴維持這種氣氛也是有益的。</p><p>「今晚可以睡帳篷嗎？伊莉絲說過一定要體驗一次。」<br/>
營地的男宿舍已部分啟用，數量上仍不敷使用，一些獵人或工人選擇在第六照明區的空地搭起帳篷，經登記後可使用。</p><p>『可以。但那邊距離澡堂有點遠，而且晚上會起風。<br/>
記得要把頭髮和身體都弄乾才能出來。』<br/>
塔爾科特儘管已較同齡孩子成熟許多，在一些方面他舉止上仍是個孩子。<br/>
許久沒有與孩童相處，伊格尼斯不禁被勾起對過往的懷念，只是這類提醒之詞若是格拉迪歐在場聽到的話，大概會調侃他母性發揮。</p><p>「另一邊是女宿的預定地？所以未來會有很多大姊姊過來嗎？像是雷斯塔倫那樣？」<br/>
在卡宴岬的時候不管達斯汀、莫妮卡甚至伊莉絲都很忙碌，他靠著整理爺爺的筆記、與路過的獵人閒聊來打發學習以外的時間。<br/>
如今難得有大人相陪，塔爾科特的疑問是一個接著一個，除卻是新到一地的興奮，也是他本來就好學。<br/>
這個世界太大，他很希望能在有餘力之時趕快了解它。</p><p>『那是格拉迪歐的主意，他說服很多認為資源不該分散的人，和獵人協會的戴夫一同做出的決定。<br/>
目前獵人中男女比例大約7:3，與王都警衛隊將近一半的狀況雖不同，但格拉迪歐以前就提過他出任務時注意到女獵人表現都非常出色，做未來規劃時顧及她們的需求也是必然的。<br/>
別看他那副粗曠的樣子，心思是很細膩的。』<br/>
第一次進雷斯塔倫這個以女性為主的城市時，格拉迪歐曾認真考察該城在基礎建設和施行政策上與王都的差異。<br/>
這次的他運用獵人協會的臥底時的經驗，做營地配置規劃時即請女獵人們提供意見、了解需求，並在他人有異議時回以「這世界需要出色的人通力合作，參考多方意見很合理」，要求有事找身為裁決者的他。<br/>
此舉博得不少人欽佩，戴夫也說近期加入協會招募的志願者人數無論男女都增加。</p><p>塔爾科特注意到整段話，伊格尼斯都是微笑著說的。<br/>
從不吝惜讚美的伊格尼斯稱讚過很多周遭的人，但不知為何，他覺得當提到格拉迪歐時，口吻就是不一樣。</p><p>他不可避免地想起之前在卡宴岬某個難得歡樂的夜晚，不知是誰提議要玩國王遊戲。<br/>
第一次抽到國王資格又不知要下什麼指令，被普羅恩普特慫恿「讓三號和七號親十秒」便傻傻遵守，接著被震撼教育的事。</p><p>說出指定號碼，眾人一邊「又是這種指令」、「還好不是我！」，在幸災樂禍中用排除法亮票個別的號碼，最後剩下始終沉默但顯然一直用眼神溝通的伊格尼斯和格拉迪歐兩人。<br/>
終於鎖定目標後，空氣一度在期待和尷尬之中凝固，塔爾科特本想取消或更改指令，但伊格尼斯彷彿看透他的心思，微笑說出『遵命』地給了台階。</p><p>他立即轉向沙發上另一端的格拉迪歐 – 他放鬆靠坐在位置上，完全游刃有餘的態度 – 起身長跪於沙發上，雙手捧住格拉迪歐的頭如浪漫電影海報般的深情擁吻他。<br/>
始作俑者如普羅恩普特和最初跟著起鬨的諾克特都一時石化語塞，莫妮卡和達斯汀或許因為是見多識廣的大人，只在一旁不受影響喝著茶。<br/>
當下太震撼，無法確切得知他們究竟有沒有如指令所說的吻上十秒，總之結束時，伊格尼斯再度彬彬有禮地詢問『國王陛下是否滿意？』，塔爾科特立即點頭。</p><p>「伊格尼斯不管做什麼都很完美呢！」<br/>
伊莉絲以相當自然的語氣作出結語，在伊格尼斯沒事一般地回到座位上回以『當然』時，背景是另外兩個顯然被衝擊到相當混亂的人低語「雖然好像不該意外但為什麼伊格尼斯那麼熟練？！」「格拉迪歐不但配合還看起來很享受？！」。<br/>
之後她也語帶歉意表示自家哥哥愛開玩笑還帶壞了伊格尼斯，請塔爾科特不要介意這場鬧劇，一會兒又忍不住般的補充。<br/>
「他們兩個是很特殊的存在，因為成長過程相似，相識後也一直在一起，論默契沒有人比得過他們。<br/>
這樣說雖然很失禮，我常覺得伊格尼斯是家人般的存在，對我們艾米提亞家。」</p><p> </p><p>『塔爾科特，你要不要跟著雪艾她們去巡視營地？順道熟悉環境。<br/>
餓了的話就回來第二照明區，晚餐供應是日落後三小時內，今晚菜色聞起來有野菇燉菜和迦樓羅排。』</p><p>一旁伊格尼斯的提問讓塔爾科特從記憶中趕緊回神，聯想到格拉迪歐說過的往事，他至今稍微明白伊莉絲為何說明時提及家人概念的用意。<br/>
所幸這個突發事件讓他能暫時停住胡思亂想，何況他在雷斯塔倫居住期間就蠻習慣與大姊姊們相處，於是爽快地答應，蹦跳跟著也笑容滿面的女獵人們走出宿舍區。</p><p>手錶剛報時，該是預備監督收集素材的獵人們，清點完成的委託，登記當日戰利品和素材並分配或賣給商人進行加工製作的時刻。<br/>
自從有較為清楚的倉儲管理系統，結合獵人協會的力量，各類素材委託案件大增，使得工廠能有穩定原料來源，商家也可不再飽受缺貨之苦，在提升製品的產量與品質上有了相當進步。<br/>
伊格尼斯唯一遺憾的是埃波尼罐裝咖啡依舊只能依靠帝國方輸入，路希斯境內並無生產工廠，只能自我克制地慢慢消耗先前從帝國研究機構拿來的十數箱。</p><p>停車場處傳來要懂包紮的人過來幫忙的對話，提醒伊格尼斯要解決的緊迫問題之一還有營地醫療用品及醫生不足的部分。<br/>
戴夫提過獵人本身多少都對傷口處理有經驗，或知道用藥草暫時緩和症狀，畢竟駐紮地能夠進行外科手術的醫生奇缺，有些時候在外地受重傷的獵人會因無法及時送醫而喪命。<br/>
伊格尼斯自然明白不能用王都的水準來看待外界，醫生也不是能速成訓練的職業，唯有先穩定治療劑和其他藥品的產量，讓傷者能延命到醫生前來救治的方式來慢慢改變現狀。</p><p>水晶具備驅逐使骸和猛獸的功能和諾克特正在努力獲得力量的事實成為讓眾人安心的理由，儘管還有很長一段路要走，伊格尼斯確信方向是正確的。</p><p>『不管多少年我們都會等你的，諾克特。』</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「這條路自從拓寬重整之後好開多了，也不過幾週的事，沒想到改變這麼多！」<br/>「託福走這段時我終於不會暈車了。」<br/>「那真是太好了，你上回吐在我靴子上的事我還沒忘記呢！」</p><p>隨著車轉入通往基加特列克營地的路徑，是那份"回家"的感覺使格拉迪歐得以放鬆下來、有心情聽同車獵人相互調侃。<br/>早上薩妮亞的捕捉委託提早結束，也順利拿取伊格尼斯囑咐的資料，他決定抽空去一趟陸行鳥哨站，商討未來運用陸行鳥載運人或物資的可能性。<br/>一陣子未見的維茲較以往熱情地招待了他一杯飲料，並帶來幾個好消息：之前他們送來並孵化的黑色小陸行鳥成長狀況良好，大約半年內就能執行載運工作。<br/>而將消息傳播出去後，一些獵人也自動自發將路上所見的落單野生陸行鳥或可能有危的蛋送來哨站保護或孵化，成功地又多孵出幾隻黑色雛鳥。<br/>維茲並請格拉迪歐代替王子給雛鳥取名，說出「如果是王子的話，肯定會取很有氣勢的名字」之類的話。</p><p>格拉迪歐努力忍住笑、設法勸退維茲這個念頭，內心偷偷吐嘈名字恰恰是自家王子最不擅長的。<br/>不然他不會將神巫的本名暱稱為露娜，自己的全名也是被嫌麻煩難記而簡化的。<br/>初期還懷疑王子是不是故意找碴，經過伊格尼斯解釋這是王子願意將自己納入生活圈的一部份的意思才消氣。</p><p>抵達目的地後走下貨車，佇立於停車場的格拉迪歐環顧使用狀況，在腦內默默加入若日後建築工事擴增，會需要專門卸貨區的可能性。<br/>他個人也希望能夠將救護站從停車場移動到比較有尊嚴的地方 – 目前移動式小屋形式屬應急措施 – 要招募更多新血入會就得先改善醫療待遇，讓人不再害怕或擔憂生存機率才行。</p><p>身為恢復力格外強大的人，格拉迪歐在早年臥底任務裡常被周遭的驚嘆聲圍繞，也是因此得以觀察一般人的傷癒時程、瞭解影響要素，還有外界所依賴的藥品功效。<br/>他相當清楚那些美其名曰藥劑但充其量僅是協助自癒的營養劑，其效果與經過諾克特魔力變化的治療劑根本不能相提並論。<br/>每回看伊格尼斯在營地或旅館內催促諾克特處理藥劑變換或將元素輸入魔法瓶內，都有一種請王子做家庭代工的戲謔感。</p><p>與這日預備收工等晚餐的工人們打過招呼，格拉迪歐轉往第一照明區下的情報交流所。<br/>開放式小木屋是荒野營地的複製品，通訊器材和追蹤野獸用的機器則從各地搬運而來，基加特列克壕溝遺跡內被棄置的的電信設備儘管老舊，的確加強了聯繫功能。<br/>過往由各地餐廳提供的情報及委託服務如今整合回協會本身，由專人經由通訊更新委託內容或狀態，此舉措廣受好評，預計未來也會推廣到其他獵人分部。<br/>除了征討擊殺或驅逐等例行委託以外，專門為收集素材的採集類委託會按照地區分類展示在公佈欄上，讓一些狩獵技術尚未專精的新手獵人先藉以磨練身手；若委託進行途中發生困難，也可以回報總部來增派人手進行支援。<br/>便利是一回事，這也代表通訊設備的使用訓練和維修人才都必須優先保護，與戴夫商量時他提及也許能從難民中先徵募技術人員來支應。</p><p>「唉、要做的事情真的太多了！相較之下外出征討猛獸反而變得是"休閒活動"。<br/>  親爹你是怎麼平衡宰相和王都警衛隊的工作還把我們都養大了的？」<br/>覺得疲累的時候，格拉迪歐都會不由自主地懷念起那位總是頭腦清楚、精力充沛又和藹溫柔的父親，他的萬能卻是在過世後經由他人口中得知或印證的。</p><p>問完蒼天之後該做的工作還是要做，格拉迪歐走往旁邊第二照明的交誼區，廚房和用餐都在此處，現也已經聚集了些等晚餐的人。<br/>拿取礦泉水略做補充，格拉迪歐伸個懶腰、想在跟伊格尼斯報告之前把身心都重整一番，順道瀏覽公佈欄看看能不能賺點營運資金時，旁邊不知道誰突然問了一句。</p><p> </p><p>「這位先生，請問你是哪裡人？」</p><p> </p><p>＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊</p><p>早上接獲格拉迪歐的電話通知這日在繞道維茲那裏之後就能回來營地，伊格尼斯不禁覺得心頭輕鬆了些，於是決定讓塔爾科特隨行獵人至鄰近的採集處，體驗一下採集委託。<br/>中午過後塔爾科特捧著滿懷野花回來，並在女獵人教導下編織成小花冠放置在水晶前，那單純而雀躍的模樣鼓舞了不少人。</p><p>「果然看到孩子的笑容才會覺得看到希望。」<br/>一名獵人感慨地對伊格尼斯說，只有這種時刻才會認為努力是有意義的。</p><p>『每個人的努力都會累積下來成為促成光明的力量，能找到個別的動力是很好的事。』<br/>內心的光不能被泯滅，伊格尼斯清楚知道自己的動力是什麼，而與相知相惜的夥伴一同努力使這份信念牢不可破。</p><p>這日負責晚膳的廚師過來和伊格尼斯確認菜單，還有明日晚會所需要的特別材料，或許是普羅恩普特的美食計畫終於說服了自己，他想起幾個諾克特喜愛的菜色請廚師幫忙留意。<br/>塔爾科特興奮地跑進主帳棚，精神飽滿地主動拿取筆記說要幫忙；感染到他的積極，伊格尼斯便把之前暫時收起的登陸艇降落平台新增計畫重新展開來討論。</p><p>根據幾日前艾拉妮亞傳來的通訊內容，近期可能會藉由空運送一批帝國難民過來路希斯，名冊上有些是目前亟需的技術人員。<br/>現在第五照明區的固定空位已停放了一艘登陸艇及幾輛巡邏車，是從帝國基地回收的。<br/>再來可能的停放地點為鄰近的第七或第四照明區，不過該區由於地形較不平整，要行利用恐需先將擋住內環道路的幾塊岩石爆破處理。<br/>雖然從帝國基地回收的物資的確有爆破武器，除了目前少有人懂得如何正確使用以外，岩石旁就是眾人最常活動、休息的第二照明區有安全疑慮，伊格尼斯想等找到可靠的魔導機甲駕駛者時再來一併處理。</p><p> </p><p>「啊！格拉迪歐，你回來了！」<br/>塔爾科特放下寫得告一段落的筆記，熱情跑向正跨進帳棚來的大個子，後者「呵呵」地笑著，拍了塔爾科特的肩膀。<br/>伊格尼斯先將桌上文件用紙鎮壓住，由於是背對入口，心想是否思考得太專心以致於沒聽到熟悉的腳步聲，剛想起音詢問、卻幾乎是在轉身的同時呼吸不自主地抽緊了。</p><p>『塔爾科特快離開！他不是格拉迪歐！』<br/>所有神經瞬時繃緊，短刀不假思索地出現在左手，右手緊握手杖預備隨時出擊。</p><p>「喔～瞎眼反而看得更清楚？稍微有趣點了。」<br/>聳了聳肩、攤手表示甘拜下風，順道褪去已被識破的無用偽裝。<br/>帝國前宰相艾汀慢條斯理地把會被風吹跑的帽子像是變魔術般的弄不見，冷眼看受到驚嚇的小孩跳著躲回伊格尼斯背後。</p><p>『你把格拉迪歐怎麼了？！』<br/>確認塔爾科特回到身邊，伊格尼斯的恐懼隨著想像炸開。<br/>第一次識破眼前的人並非熟悉的夥伴，是因為那人不理會自己的提問，逕自對瑞布斯進行攻擊。<br/>這一次則是察覺那個人的笑之中完全沒有溫度，格拉迪歐從來都能立即讓自己感受到那份暖意的。</p><p>「放心，我沒對他做什麼......但是別人會對他做什麼我就不知道了。」</p><p>故弄玄虛只讓人更為光火，使得伊格尼斯的下一個疑問接踵而至。<br/>『你來的目的是什麼？』</p><p>「別那麼兇嘛！我就不能隨意晃晃嗎？帝國都沒人了可無聊得很！」<br/>充滿無辜的語調還有宛如人畜無害的笑容，艾汀的舉動完全與之相反，厚重的靴子在地上踏起塵沙，不一會兒彷如招喚出風暴，飛沙走石吹得人呼吸困難。</p><p>「就讓你和你的小夥伴們陪我玩玩吧！」</p><p> </p><p>爆炸瞬間，伊格尼斯憑藉本能將塔爾科特拉入倒下的長桌後，阻擋下初步的衝擊，主帳棚僅餘部分支架東倒西歪，隨後連同部分原有家具被吹散四方。<br/>風沙仍持續飛舞，對不須睜眼視物的伊格尼斯來說構不成妨害，他要塔爾科特伺機逃出，隨即拿取武器往認定的方位投擲並追過去。</p><p>暴風中動靜不少且無法預測，伊格尼斯自知若艾汀來真的，己方是毫無勝算，但不拚盡全力肯定無法阻止他。<br/>"遊玩"只是藉口，他此趟前來必然有其他目的。</p><p>「我說你、行動好像更敏捷？是新招的話可以教教我嗎？」</p><p>聲音近在耳邊也立即反應 – 一如所料的落空。<br/>但伊格尼斯的感覺告訴他，自己正在一次次地逼近。</p><p>「你不會以為繼續試驗就能追上我？」<br/>神出鬼沒的艾汀再度穩穩出現在伊格尼斯面前，敞開雙手做出歡迎姿態，而他投出的小刀則輕易地穿透了那道幻影。</p><p>「你想知道也行，很簡單：我等得不耐煩了！」<br/>語尾的嫌惡伴隨強大的力道掃向伊格尼斯，他雖已竭力閃避，餘勢仍將他拋起騰空至一旁尚存的加固鐵架再重重摔下。</p><p>『嗚咳–』<br/>喉頭衝出的腥熱和嗆進的碎沙混成一種嘔心的感受，一時竟使不上力。<br/>無論在任何戰鬥場合，趴臥姿都是大忌，剛判定運氣好未被鐵架戳傷，左肩乃至頭頸即被艾汀牢牢踏住動彈不得。</p><p>「你們那位無用的王還要多久才準備好？<br/>  如果我就在這裡幹掉你們，能把他逼出來嗎？」<br/>艾汀望著該是水晶放置處的方向，覺得這個提案實在是簡單又誘人得心動。</p><p>『你當初是...為此、殺死露娜芙蕾亞殿下的嗎？』<br/>這個極少人獲得的情報是還在水都時意外從倖存者口中得知 – 曾有人目擊艾汀和露娜芙蕾亞短暫對話。<br/>接近祭壇時確認神巫身上有刀傷，瑞布斯顯然在當下即知兇手是誰，才能一直保持警戒並在稍後直接識破艾汀的偽裝。</p><p> </p><p>「沒錯，可惜沒用。<br/>  讓我很困擾再來還能怎麼加速他的成長。」<br/>爽快承認的同時，艾汀提問中的無奈藉由腳下逐漸加重的力量壓制在伊格尼斯身上，<br/>「你說、要怎麼折磨你們，那膽小鬼才願意從水晶裡跳出來？」</p><p>尖銳的痛楚直鑽腦部，為了對抗脖子承受的壓力使得伊格尼斯逐漸無法思考遑論回話，唯一能確認的是暴風圈外傳來陣陣猛烈的撞擊聲，彷彿有人正企圖闖入。<br/>再不、想點辦法的話......</p><p> </p><p>「你這壞人快把腳移開伊格尼斯！也不准說諾克提斯陛下的壞話！」</p><p>沒想到打破僵局的，是個小小的有勇無謀者。<br/>拾起伊格尼斯的手杖當成武器，塔爾科特努力回想莫妮卡日常對他的教導和練習招式，奮力不使手抖得太厲害。</p><p>「這位是？他的小粉絲？他熟識的孩子？」</p><p>頸部的壓力隨著施壓的主人注意力被轉移而減輕，伊格尼斯終於掙得呼吸空間，但情況只是更為險惡。<br/>有了露娜芙蕾亞為先例，艾汀恐怕對小孩也不會有任何區別待遇，腦中閃過曾聽聞"在父母面前虐殺小孩"的恐怖案例，他想找出能確保兩人存活的方式。<br/>暴風成為無法突破的障壁，自己也是因此被限制在範圍內進行打鬥，現下又沒有戒指的力量......</p><p>『不！就算是這樣....』<br/>伊格尼斯心頭浮現了那個四人營火畫面，無論要花幾年他相信那場面必然實現，那麼自己就不能現在就被打倒！<br/>他一瞬撐起足以閃避的空間，設法掙脫了還壓在身上的鐵架及艾汀的腳，憑著兩人說話判定方向和距離正確閃到塔爾柯特旁邊，想要再次護著他逃。</p><p>此舉令艾汀繞富趣味地看著，一如祭壇那時伊格尼斯給他帶來的驚喜。<br/>一會兒打了個響指的他歸納出之前沒有觀察到的成因。<br/>「原來如此，是那份決心讓你特殊，當時和現在都是。<br/>  難怪她叫我不要殺你，說你必須活著。」</p><p>一段極為詭異的話，伊格尼斯雖然不清楚艾汀指的她是誰，可是隱約認為那是神巫，而這似乎解釋了祭壇那時艾汀莫名決定的撤退。<br/>如今又面臨了類似的場面，可神巫不再也沒有路希斯諸王的力量能求助，還能那麼幸運的全身而退嗎？</p><p>艾汀明顯也在思考是否收手，只是一派輕鬆得甚至在途中哼出了幾個音符，<br/>「嘛～這趟不算沒有收穫，至於臨別贈禮......就讓你再燃燒一回吧！」</p><p>再度是讓人無法捉摸的語句，艾汀左手燦起的紫黑火焰則是貨真價實的強大。<br/>伊格尼斯只覺一股強大的熱度飛速襲來，即便可以拉著塔爾科特閃開直擊，他認為這股力量如果就此落地炸開，營地所有人都會無法倖免於難。</p><p>身為團隊之中次懂魔法的人，伊格尼斯決心一賭，慣用的元素小刀應著招喚出現在雙手，靠著對元素的熟悉度將那顆飛奔而來的火球引上自身。<br/>強烈衝擊伴隨火熱的劇痛彷彿又要經歷一次路希斯諸王的考驗，以自身為容器當然會有承受不住的風險，但伊格尼斯運用插入地面的雙刀作為轉移的媒介，將源源不絕的火力送進地下去。<br/>只要來得及把力量全部卸除就能解除危機，只要這副身體能撐下去......</p><p>艾汀是料準自己會選擇接下才說出那句再次燃燒？<br/>又、那日在祭壇時，艾汀曾使用魔法將瑞布斯輕易打得毫無招架之力，能夠靈活運用魔法的人在兩國交戰的歷史中只存在於路希斯這方，艾汀到底是何方神聖？</p><p>這些疑問倏然如流星劃過腦海，緊接著燒得一片空白，伊格尼斯逐漸無法再花餘力去感知周遭狀況。<br/>在眾多遠去的聲響和動靜之中，唯有一個熟悉的感覺穿透所有的嘈雜來到身邊，穩穩地留駐。</p><p> </p><p>「伊格尼斯，我在。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>艾汀終於登場了，從4月中旬得知藤原先生過世，便開始策劃大戰線，然後花了一個月寫完水都篇創下自己寫作的速度的紀錄。<br/>再一路收集資料，歷經調職、每日睡眠減少+多出2.5小時的通勤時間的重整，每天以200-750字的速度慢慢寫，終於到了這裡了。<br/>在我內心，到這裡故事進度大約是30％，前頭的眾多鋪陳並沒有白費或是多餘，我多寫出了很多沒有想過的面向，寫得很開心。<br/>就希望再來的撰寫也能順利了，這可是本篇重點（笑）<br/>加油、我自己。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>為了催促自己前進，初稿直接貼上<br/>若需要修改再說。</p><p>藉著把良心存放到阿心那邊去，寫出了自認讓艾汀更可惡XD的片段～～<br/>不過格爸也更尊了（O）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>格拉迪歐會注意到那個聽來詭異的提問，是因為那人又重複了兩次。<br/>確認是對著自己說的，姑且不論對方竟然不認識自己，格拉迪歐內心不禁感嘆諾克特要建立不問身分的國家還真有些難度，連和平狀況都有人要問出身地了。<br/>「我是路希斯人，看起來不像嗎？」</p><p>「不像，而且你看起來不像是工人或獵人。」<br/>對方斬釘截鐵地說，語氣連同肢體動作都很認真不像是開玩笑。</p><p>被說不像是獵人還是人生頭一遭，格拉迪歐覺得有點好笑又諷刺，隨口解釋已經跟這邊不少人參加過數次討伐或委託了，為何還如此見生。<br/>未料此話一出，旁邊一些獵人搖頭說「我從來沒見過你」、「你的穿著也不像是這裡的人」，「你是誰？」的疑惑接連冒出來。</p><p>格拉迪歐不是沒有面對過不友善的場合，但如此露骨的表現還是首見。<br/>他輕易叫出幾位圍繞住自己的獵人名字、說出是在哪一次討伐或委託中同團隊，唯是如此仍不能使他們信服，圍觀者越來越多。</p><p>「這是新型態的惡作劇嗎？並不好玩。」<br/>當鬧劇不能調劑心靈時，適時制止是必然的。<br/>自覺耐性將盡，格拉迪歐凜了神色，低聲說「不繼續奉陪了」便想穿過人群打算走出。</p><p>打破這一切而先發制人的是一聲驚叫，「那傢伙是帝國宰相！！快抓住他！！」</p><p>「什麼？！艾汀在哪？！」<br/>猛然聽見需要立刻進入警戒的名字，格拉迪歐迅速環顧周圍但未見與自己平高的視線或是那詭異的灰色服裝。<br/>然後，是第一把小刀射了過來，頭一偏閃掉之後是第二、第三種武器帶著極大的敵意揮舞而來，這才讓他意識到自己在他們眼中就是敵人。</p><p>「你們快點住手！」<br/>格拉迪歐咆哮出自己的身份，一邊不想鬧內訌的以最低限度防禦攻擊，但是眾人出手越來越來重，對帝國的恨意炸裂得不明所以。<br/>就在重申不是帝國人、但不慎被絆倒打壓在地的時候，聽到一句「格拉迪歐去找伊格尼斯了」，霎時驚嚇得要跳起來。</p><p>「我怎樣都沒關係！快去保護伊格尼斯！！」<br/>即便從過往交手感覺中他對不是王家的人還算"友善"，突然來訪絕對不是好事！<br/>伸手招來盾牌連續推開好幾人，獵人們見到他有這種能力愣了一下，恰好給格拉迪歐適時的空檔排除萬難跑向主帳棚區。<br/>但尚未跨越臨時道路，突如其來的爆炸震波將他震退好幾步，隨後莫名升起的強烈暴風更是如守崗的衛兵阻止前進。</p><p>從聽聞艾汀會幻術化為他人、能暫停時間等都因未能親身體驗而沒有實感，如今披露他也能使用元素魔法，艾汀對己方的威脅除了不死以外更多了幾分攻擊性。<br/>「這麼厲害，難怪連瑞布斯都會聽命於他。」</p><p>一些獵人如夢初醒紛紛跑來，但都對眼前的景象感到困惑或震懾得不知如何是好。<br/>肯定伊格尼斯被包圍在裡面，也許正在戰鬥，心急如焚的格拉迪歐對他們下達「非戰鬥人員立即撤離、將受傷者帶到安全地治療，剩餘的人拿好武器備戰！」的連串指令，身先士卒地掄起盾牌就往暴風圈外圍開始敲擊。</p><p>與自然力對峙對格拉迪歐來說並不陌生，但這次暴風構築起的牆堅實得找不到方式切入，且不時還有物品如猛獸的角等素材飛出造成額外的危險，他只得一邊叫獵人們小心閃避，一邊不斷大吼伊格尼斯的名字，希望能讓他知道外面有支援。<br/>過往曾見識過得到風神加持的諾克特如何召喚、運用風神的力量來清除敵人，但那是王家之力，格拉迪歐握緊了盾牌，不知為何想起以前對劍聖說出自己空有一身蠻力的事。<br/>過往己身的蠻力也曾帶來不少戰局的突破，如果能用自己的絕招一瞬切開一個縫隙也許就有機會。</p><p>「二天一流」<br/>把無形的風幻化成有形的敵人，找出可以攻擊的空隙，抓準時機使盡全力切出一條通道、再憑藉己身的優勢速度挾著盾牌的掩護闖入。<br/>一氣呵成地穿過了風沙最猛烈的招呼，踏入宛如暴風眼的寧靜之地，入眼的是好整以暇的艾汀，耳邊聽到的是伊格尼斯的慘叫。</p><p>「伊格尼斯！！！」<br/>胃部剎時抽緊了，曾在無數次惡夢中見到的景象如今成真。<br/>被紫黑色火焰籠罩、跪倒在地慘嚎不停，僅靠著插入地面的雙刀在支撐身體，唯一不同的是，伊格尼斯周圍的地面都隱隱散發出火光。</p><p>本想第一時間衝到戀人身邊的格拉迪歐即便不完全明白，直覺是伊格尼斯正在運用自身對元素魔法的瞭解排除危機，對魔法或是其抗性一竅不通的自己若沒有辦法幫他承擔的話，那唯有殺死施術者一條路能走。<br/>一念及此，他毫不猶豫的將手中的盾牌朝艾汀射出，然後召喚出大劍趕上就是一擊。</p><p>「喔呼！好險好險～你都這麼招呼人的嗎？」<br/>艾汀不以為意地連續閃過攻擊，沒有武器的他選了最容易激怒人的事實來進行"提醒"，<br/>「我之前已吃過你最憤怒的一擊了，一點用都沒有，現在的你又有何不同？」</p><p>「那我就攻擊到有用為止！！」<br/>踏入更為憤怒的境地對格拉迪歐來說是必然的，無論對方是否刻意挑釁。<br/>從水都戰後以來累積的怒意在胸口炸裂，但他不認為這會成為缺點，而是能激發自己的潛力的催化劑。<br/>從艾汀頻頻閃避的動作來看也的確起了些許作用，儘管格拉迪歐的攻擊沒辦法對他予以致命傷害，但他堅信持續下去就能找到破綻、找到空隙。<br/>似乎是呼應了格拉迪歐的希望，暴風圈突然間消失得無影無蹤，原先在範圍外奮鬥的獵人們一躍而入、加入戰場。</p><p>「喔？算是有點誠意，不過、看不上眼也是事實。」<br/>表露出明確的無聊，艾汀並不對自己被圍攻的現狀感到憂心，他清楚知道現在頭大的人是格拉迪歐：他既沒辦法讓那些能力不足的閒雜人等乖乖退下，也不可能保護得了全部的人。<br/>算一算時間差不多，玩興也到了盡頭，他抓住一個閃躲的空隙朝著眾人一揮手，「我就好人做到底吧！」</p><p>「什麼？！」<br/>對那句"好人"徹底反感，可劈出去的刀勢無以阻止艾汀發動的招式：數十道紫黑火焰如導彈般飛向眾人，被纏上脖子後幾無例外地應聲而倒，除了格拉迪歐。<br/>同樣被全然未知的力量襲擊而感到呼吸困難，只得藉由不斷揮劍來保持清醒，也是此刻才突然注意到自上投下的不尋常陰影，抬頭所見是帝國的登陸艇，只可惜跳下來的並非是友軍，而是整齊畫一的魔導兵部隊。</p><p>「水晶！你的目的、是....諾克特......」<br/>格拉迪歐一瞬將艾汀的動機和拖延時間的用意連結起來，從一開始他的目標只有一個，其他都只是掩飾。<br/>他們曾因為艾汀明顯不能碰觸水晶而認定只要守住它就可以高枕無憂，但這個前提其實錯得離譜。</p><p>「沒錯！你們把它搬到這裡可是讓我輕鬆許多了～」<br/>艾汀思索為什麼還能跟人對話到，是不是手下留情了？還是大個子果然劑量就該重一些？<br/>但轉念一想留個知道線索的人在也許對日後發展會更有趣。<br/>「喂喂～你不會妄想一個人就把它們都打倒吧？」</p><p>「那還用說！」<br/>親衛兵在判定敵我機制上啟動時間較慢，如果先發制人可以較大機率毫髮無傷而退。<br/>選擇攻擊而非防禦地召喚雙劍，格拉迪歐自認沒有被剛才的鎖喉攻勢拖累，但沒有其他人幫忙引開注意的情況下還是在滅掉全部之前被砍傷數處。</p><p> － 不要緊、還能戰！<br/>被緊接著的地面震動提示了再來的對手：第二艘登陸艇跳下兩架重魔導機甲，格拉迪歐在認出是帝國軍引以為傲的量產機「步兵中隊」之後心頭略沈了些。<br/>姑且不論這架曾讓他們四人吃過苦頭的機甲到底有多難對付，他也得考慮現在倒臥在四周的其他人的安危。</p><p>「看清楚了？要是輕舉妄動，你後面那些人會被打成肉醬，那其中有你重要的伙伴吧？」<br/>說出"伙伴"兩字時覺得陌生而諷刺，艾汀嫌惡得像是剛剛說出了髒東西。</p><p>「啊～～看得非常清楚！！」<br/>但坐以待斃也絕對不會是格拉迪歐的選擇！<br/>伊格尼斯從帝國要塞帶回來的資料之一就是魔導機甲的結構設計圖，自己曾在閒暇時翻閱過；<br/>而依據他的說法，瑞布斯曾經很輕易地一劍解除其動力使之癱瘓，只要記憶沒出錯，要對付它並沒有以往的束手無策！</p><p>眼見一架機甲轉向往水晶前進，另一架則轉身預備面對己方來行威嚇，格拉迪歐絲毫沒有猶豫，一手持盾先是無懼機甲的連續射擊前進，抓準它改用電網的時機踏著翻上至動力艙同側，<br/>「吃我一劍！」</p><p>收盾、招喚出來的大劍直接戳穿機甲動力室，再一轉徹底破壞能量槽，殘餘的電流竄得手臂發麻，但效果立見：機甲暫停了蓄積的攻勢頹然而倒。<br/>回頭看向第二架機甲，它已經將水晶從底座拆下，架往第二艘登陸艇的方向。</p><p>格拉迪歐跳下機體本要起步追上，視線卻突然轉黑，被奪走行動力乃因身體被架離地面，再一瞬才明瞭是後頸承受強大壓力所致。<br/>與單純被掐住而缺氧的狀況不同，格拉迪歐覺得有一股陰冷的力量不斷從喉頭灌入體內，比起之前精神吸取者的襲擊，這一回更是讓他直接感受到危機。</p><p>「可也放任你鬧夠了，就乖乖睡下吧！」<br/>艾汀不得不承認他小看了這個大個子的實力，以為只是一介空有蠻力的莽夫，沒想到其判斷力和執行力都不容小覷。<br/>就他在開戰之前於營地四處晃晃的觀察，也許此處能短時間內發展得起來，不只是因為那位盲眼先知的能力了得。</p><p>「絕、不！」<br/>在比力氣方面很少輸人，可若敵人在面前還有機會，在背後就很難達成有效反擊，但格拉迪歐並沒有忘記還有一項絕活可以使出。<br/>他空出用以抗衡力道的右手，以經驗推測艾汀所在位置，招喚出源氏刀架在肩上揮動，雖然沒有切入肢體的實感，被嘖了一聲拋向一邊已經是寄望的最好結果了。<br/>落地後隨即翻滾持刀警戒，格拉迪歐眼睛緊盯著另一邊水晶的搬運作業，萬一讓登陸艇升空就沒機會了，或許該考慮先奔進登陸艇進行破壞......</p><p>「不好意思打攪你思考戰術，你放棄自保直接進行攻擊是很大膽的做法。<br/>  所以這就當作褒獎，也該讓你徹底死心了。」</p><p>此話的威脅性非同小可，本想立刻執行破壞登陸艇的計畫又害怕他對其他人痛下殺手，格拉迪歐一時佇立當場。<br/>艾汀穩穩地擋在他與登陸艇之間，並沒有再使出魔法，但他頭一偏身邊即漂浮出十數把帶著光芒的武器。</p><p>「這、怎麼可能？幻影劍？」<br/>一直以來唯有王家血脈才能使用的攻擊方式，即便是他們這些借用王家之力的親信無論多熟練也無法做到。<br/>「你到底是......」</p><p>艾汀沒有搭理他的疑問，幻影武器如導彈般的向格拉迪歐直衝過來。<br/>視力和氣力尚未完全回復，招喚盾牌憑藉本能擋下幾波攻擊，每一次都得像是得抵抗一群狂奔的變異雙角獸全力以赴。<br/>然而百密一疏，終是在一個不留神被其中一把劍戳穿了左肩，餘勢將他帶著撞上附近的岩石之後消失、僅留下血流如注的傷口。<br/>格拉迪歐咬緊牙根沒讓一聲痛說出口，他盤算著這番活動恰好驅走了先前莫名的寒意，即便被拖延行動、只要登陸艇尚未起飛都還有機會！</p><p>「還想阻止？我可是要幫你們運回王都呢～」<br/>艾汀站在登陸艇旁確認機甲已經將水晶運上，臉上依舊是無辜的表情。</p><p>「什麼？！」<br/>聽起來很不可置信，那個也一樣使骸橫行的王都？運回去？？</p><p>「就當布置舞台嘛！<br/>  等那個無用之王回來，我也想在最前排的位置盛大歡迎哪～」<br/>艾汀不禁想像了，也許是在王座前，自己裝模作樣地對剛跌出水晶的小鬼行個禮、抱怨他又讓自己等了多久、這回可再也不會讓他敷衍了事之類的場面，心情似乎愉快不少。</p><p>但聽在&lt;王之盾&gt;耳裡，對於那個畫面的恐懼與憤怒促使格拉迪歐不顧一切揮劍砍去。<br/>沒料到他還有這等速度及力道，艾汀的確是閃得驚險，儘管不閃也無妨。</p><p>「果然大個子劑量就是要下重一點，下次會記得。」<br/>艾汀手一揮又是鎖喉招，但被格拉迪歐硬生生地接下來、而他仍執意前進。<br/>對於如此難纏的對手，艾汀完全喪失了陪著過招的意思，手一抬就要終結一切，卻是在欲下手瞬間轉念 － 或許是腦中突然閃過那名識破自己身分、甚至嘗試治療自己的年輕神巫的身影 － 手裡的火焰飄上了天空。<br/>「不知不覺已經是這個時候了，在這沒有照明、沒有水晶庇佑的地方，躺在地上的人會怎樣呢？」</p><p>這一提醒讓格拉迪歐驚覺不回頭不行，除了他以外沒有人可以保護那些完全無防備的人，更何況不知道艾汀的魔法到底對他們造成什麼影響。<br/>可他是&lt;王之盾&gt;，該保護的主人不僅落入敵方手裡，而且是撤回短時間內他們很難接近的使骸大本營......</p><p>「可惡！！！！」<br/>格拉迪歐在憤恨之下，把大劍當飛鏢般的投射出去，但已追不上急速升空的登陸艇。</p><p>佇立在門邊的艾汀拿下帽子向他致意，眼角瞥過因升空氣流而被吹滾的花束和花冠，想起了一件小事，<br/>「對了、聽說明天是這小子生日，我會代你們幫他點根蠟燭的。」</p><p> </p><p>眼睜睜看著敵人揚長而去，自己活像被刻意饒命的弱小者是難以吞忍的恥辱，但面對暮色將臨、分秒必爭的時刻，格拉迪歐自知絲毫沒有懊悔或停下怨懟的餘裕。<br/>他急速奔回伊格尼斯身邊，小心翼翼地抱起他以檢視傷勢，與其他人的狀況比對，伊格尼斯應是在艾汀發動魔法群體攻擊之前即已倒下，所以未受二次傷害。<br/>他躺著的周圍土地均散發著之前傳下去的焰火餘溫，被燒傷的雙手乃至軀體若與水都祭壇那次相比尚屬中等，至少心跳呼吸等生命跡象穩定，對此結果格拉迪歐已經感激不盡。<br/>肩傷過於奔放的血流一時不慎流到戀人身上，他只得一邊道歉一邊從伊格尼斯身上摸出必然會攜帶的手帕草率包紮了事。</p><p>回想剛剛被艾汀氣得奮不顧身而差點造成全盤皆輸、無法挽回的局面，多少心有餘悸，格拉迪歐重整心情，既然&lt;王之盾&gt;已經失職，身為營地的副官可不能讓大家失望的。<br/>伊格尼斯、或是在什麼地方看著的親爹若要罵人的話，到時再來洗耳恭聽！</p><p>「伊格尼斯，我在。」</p><p>謝謝你拼命為大家擋下全滅的危機。<br/>現在、我來接手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>同樣是為了趕進度而寫出來的初稿，PO出來給自己鼓勵，日後再來細修。<br/>終於達成50％左右的進度了！！！我自己覺得這樣的格拉迪歐很帥！！！我不管！！！！<br/>再來是伊格尼斯主場！！！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>趕著將營區主電源全部開啟以確認光照的範圍，格拉迪歐先將伊格尼斯在最燈火通明的男宿六區安置好，這才能放心面對殘局。<br/>
原主帳棚區鄰近的兩個照明塔均已損壞，即主帳棚的三區和原先廚房兼休息所的二區都無可避免的會在天黑後淪為使骸的遊樂場。<br/>
所幸隔壁一區的情報交流所照明全開，加上建築物多少還算個像樣的避難處，格拉迪歐將裡面原先的桌椅全推至靠岩壁的一邊，除了用作防護，也是便於將倒臥在附近的人們扛進來放置。<br/>
營地原有的八個照明塔僅剩四個正常運作，其中第五和第七兩個是登陸艇停放的預定地，距離都太遠均不考慮。</p><p>以開戰前的印象估算，營地至少有二、三十人，如今都各自安靜地躺在不同地方，無法用聲音判別，格拉迪歐只能從聚集的核心地帶開始逐步擴大找尋與搬移範圍。<br/>
這天的日落算是幫忙，沒有提早進入黑暗，但對於在偌大的營地內疲於奔命的格拉迪歐來說還是時間不足。<br/>
當聽到物品翻倒的嘻鬧聲，他便知道總是斥侯般存在的小型使骸已經重返此地，一段時間後仍使不上力的左肩成為沉重負擔，以致以身體為盾掩護、一邊進行搬運變得必然。<br/>
當終於確保所有人都進入安全範圍時，已是滿月高掛的數小時後。</p><p>「呼～總算、可以大展身手了。」<br/>
從東倒西歪的貨架中翻出營養劑喝下，格拉迪歐自知沒有時間包紮既有傷口，至少補充一點體力促使向來自傲的恢復力能更快發揮作用。<br/>
他在內心劃出第一和第六區之間需要確保的戰線範圍，同時打量著逐漸變得熱鬧的營地中央，這些不知從哪冒出來的使骸歡欣鼓舞地在光源範圍外覬覦，雀躍的模樣似是想要一展數週以來的悶得發慌的怨氣。<br/>
「我就陪你們玩玩！」</p><p>使骸是由生物化成的說法在實質意義上代表其數量有限，只要能徹底清掃就應能安心。<br/>
不需顧忌可能會傷害到他人的全力以赴，獨自深入戰場的感受很不同於有伙伴的場合，不斷令格拉迪歐想起向劍聖挑戰的時候。<br/>
被他賦予的&lt;路希斯最後之盾&gt;的責任，在敵人從帝國變成黑暗本身之後才更有實感，儘管有點在意劍聖似特別強調了"最後"的意味，以現在的情況來看應是指"最後還能奮戰之人"的意思。</p><p>腕表忠實地提醒格拉迪歐距離日出可能還有多久，長期戰中最該注意的問題已經在水都戰時有充分經驗。<br/>
如今對格拉迪歐來說的隱憂是區域之間有些光照不足的縫隙，或許小型使骸仍找到路徑潛入，故每回安全區內傳來聲響，他都得立即掉頭以免慘劇發生。</p><p>然而這次在動靜之後緊接著是可辨析的咒罵聲，格拉迪歐這晚第一次感到如此高興。</p><p>「唔啊！這、現在是？！」<br/>
綁著馬尾的年輕獵人慌張地自地上爬起，錯愕地看著身邊縱橫地躺著的一堆人，還有沐浴在月光下、滿身血腥與傷痕還帶著笑容滿面走近的格拉迪歐。<br/>
儘管眼前跡象詭異，終是判定眼前的人沒有殺意，他把原本要尖叫逃跑的能量奮力截斷、生硬地轉成一句，<br/>
「呃呃呃、你、你還好嗎？」</p><p>「有人醒來幫忙就很好了，你叫什麼名字？」<br/>
「歐德‧包恩斯，他們都叫我老骨頭。」<br/>
「好！歐德，就麻煩你照顧傷者，比較嚴重的我都已集中到男宿那邊。<br/>
澡堂旁的醫務室有用品存貨，停車場的移動小屋也有，需要我護送你過去嗎？」</p><p>「等等等等！我不是醫生！我只是處理傷處比較不拖泥帶水而已！<br/>
而且你看起來才是最需要醫治的人！」<br/>
歐德連忙打斷格拉迪歐連串的指令，彷彿眾人生死都要交到自己手上的重責大任他是絕對不想擔當也擔當不起。</p><p>「我沒事，好吧！那你就盡力而為。<br/>
如果有其他人醒來你就看情況分派工作給他們，或者讓他們來找我。」<br/>
「我可以把倒下的人都打一頓，醒得來的就叫他們跟你報到。」<br/>
儘管說得像是玩笑話，歐德的表情倒是很認真。<br/>
其本名也有怪異之意，也許他真的人如其名，格拉迪歐心想。</p><p>「感謝你的用心，但別對男宿那邊的人或是女性這麼做，總之、他們就拜託你了。」<br/>
最初在搬運時，距離是一考量，再來是傷勢，宿舍有門和床鋪成為安置傷者的首選。<br/>
對歐德的提案不置可否，格拉迪歐聽見光源外的騷動，判定又有中型使骸出現，留下背後一句血淚抱怨「別隨便拜託不是醫生的新手獵人啊！」，迅速重回戰場。</p><p> </p><p>「阿剌克涅？迷宮裡跑出來的嗎？」<br/>
迎接格拉迪歐的是蜘蛛型態的使骸，牠帶著一群狼蛛愉快地在廢墟之間散步，憑藉月光和身上的手電筒，格拉迪歐認出一些是曾在附近迷宮內遭遇過的使骸。<br/>
過往是因為水晶鎮守該處所以相安無事，現在若能將迷宮入口封住或許就能少一些麻煩，問題是手邊沒有爆裂物，最接近的火力 – 喪失動力的魔導機甲則乖巧地躺在地上一無是處。<br/>
遠水不救近火，唯有確實進行殲滅才是平順度過今晚的正確之途。</p><p>這一點在接近午夜，從六區最末的帳棚處傳來足以使人警示的數波震動時，尤其讓人感受到真實。<br/>
才清完幾波、在醫務室稍作休息的格拉迪歐立即辨認出今晚最棘手的使骸即將登場，交代正在包紮自己右大腿傷處的獵人以綁帶暫時止血就好，等打完了會再回來。</p><p>趕到的格拉迪歐正好目睹一隻粗壯的手臂自紫黑色的煙霧中緩緩浮現，接著是碩大的身軀從地底爬出，每回都覺得是很棒的戲劇效果，只是現下這並不是令人賞心悅目的景象。<br/>
過往曾在很稀有的狀況下隔山觀虎鬥，看著帝國親衛兵對戰鐵巨人，最後是撐到天亮的親衛兵的勝利，但鐵巨人並非一照到日光就消失，而是頑強地僵持了好一陣子。<br/>
伊格尼斯因此判定鐵巨人對光線有一定的抗性，囑咐伙伴未來就算在光源附近也要小心其來襲。</p><p>格拉迪歐回頭估算鐵巨人和照明塔的距離心覺不妙，萬一那把巨刃揮舞起來自己又擋不住，牠的攻擊有可能讓這區照明失效，必須提前為這個可能性做準備。</p><p>「請問、我們該怎做？」<br/>
除了歐德以外，這段時間又有傷勢較輕的三人醒來，一位獵人和兩位工人，他們協助歐德將移動小屋的可用醫材和藥材搬運到醫務室。</p><p>「回去幫忙移動靠近這端兩間的傷患到安全的地方，我來設法擋下牠！」<br/>
明白其他人都成不了戰力，那還是再靠這個身體賭上一把，格拉迪歐快步跑向鐵巨人迎頭就是一擊！<br/>
久違的被反彈回來的力道震得手麻，他設法一邊閃躲、一邊滾到鐵巨人的背後不斷攻擊、想吸引牠遠離照明塔。<br/>
一番努力終於有成效，鐵巨人被他逐步牽引往岩壁而去，但此舉對格拉迪歐則是越發不妙，離光越遠就代表身邊的使骸聚集得越多。</p><p>看著周圍漂浮的各色斑斕光線，格拉迪歐也懶得去細數其種類，直接用刀招呼過去先解決幾隻煩人的小頑童和哥布林。<br/>
都等到了這種等級的使骸，而且在屬性上算是自己熟悉或知道如何對應的種類，眼見前不久狂吞的止痛藥終於生效，左手持盾的氣力也回復不少，使得他對戰況稍轉樂觀一些。<br/>
他掄起大劍往鐵巨人身上招呼過去，硬物相擊之下火花四散，但這回被震退的是巨人。<br/>
踩著沈穩的步伐，格拉迪歐趁勝追擊，將長刀所及之處的使骸都化為黑色粒子。</p><p>運氣似乎終於站在人類這邊，二次搬運引發的混亂，意外促使一些人自昏睡中轉醒，而在格拉迪歐獨力解決鐵巨人之後，整個營地短暫安靜了一陣子，恰好讓他們重整態勢。<br/>
一些醒來的工人瞭解狀況，主動提出要修復照明，格拉迪歐即刻組織數名獵人護送他們前往第二區的照明塔進行修復作業。<br/>
由於最重要的燈泡組背對衝擊波幸運地未受損壞，在工人更換線路和固定用零件後，原本昏暗的二區瞬間光亮許多，這晚營地第一次傳出了歡呼之聲。</p><p>吩咐那些要進廚房翻箱倒櫃找補給的獵人不可掉以輕心，格拉迪歐在休息區找個最接近的椅子坐下來放鬆，看了看腕表將近凌晨三點，首度思考眾人的去留。<br/>
失去水晶後要重新凝聚人心恐怕不簡單，特別是附近還有個使骸的巢穴。<br/>
最壞的結果就是再度放棄此地，也許先轉回有地標保護的荒野營地，再來看看資源能怎麼分配。</p><p>旁邊有人問起通訊，格拉迪歐想起之前檢視過器材，確認無法使用，現場也沒有人知道怎麼修復的事。<br/>
「天一亮就把傷重者送出去就醫，順道向外界求援，這裡需要貨車和搬運人手準備撤退。」</p><p>「要放棄這裡了嗎？」<br/>
「因為水晶又被搶走......」<br/>
「可惡的帝國人！」</p><p>眾人的動搖顯而易見，他不得不出言安撫此乃是權宜之計，最終決定得與伊格尼斯商量，但那句"帝國人"的確勾起了格拉迪歐放置一陣的困惑。<br/>
團隊曾在開車前往卡帝斯圓盤時討論過艾汀的出身，結論是他兩者都不像。<br/>
艾汀在他們面前展現過的多種能力、完全不在乎帝國的崩毀使得他更像是路希斯人一點，但他也曾輕鬆對戰獲得路希斯諸王加持過力量的伊格尼斯，這等實力讓他登上神級的領域。<br/>
這人在過往歷史上若從未被描寫過的話實在是太......</p><p>一陣突如其來的咆哮伴隨天搖地動打斷了思考，格拉迪歐趕緊將飄散得太遠的警戒心收回，第一時間衝出休息區查看，卻發現自己不祥的直覺印驗了。<br/>
靠近城牆的第七照明區旁的岩壁上，佇立了一隻體型龐大的野獸，牠憑藉身形優勢從牆的另一邊翻過來，只此一跳便降臨成為這晚最強大的威脅。</p><p>這不是格拉迪歐第一次面對凶惡巨獸貝希摩斯，在迷霧森林時對戰過其親戚烟灰眼；<br/>
後來一度在諾克特好奇心的驅使下承接了撲殺凶惡巨獸的委託，於一番苦戰後普羅恩普特要諾克特發誓下次不准再這麼好奇。</p><p>他努力回想貝希摩斯的弱點，一邊快速變換武器作為自己戰力的測試，深呼吸幾次，<br/>
「你們之中有過對戰這隻經驗的人先站過我右手邊來，沒有經驗但仍能戰的人站到我左手邊。<br/>
野獸不受光線影響，一旦出現只能驅逐或撲殺，我想你們明白接下來的任務內容了。」</p><p>組織好兩組四人小隊，格拉迪歐要他們拿好武器一邊防禦貝希摩斯的尾巴一邊自背後攻擊，並聽他的指令撤退換組。<br/>
「我會儘量讓牠攻擊我，就拜託你們為我爭取牠分心的時機。<br/>
至少需要兩...不、三次大招才能解決牠。」</p><p>格拉迪歐笑說自己現在在猛獸眼中大概就是一塊生肉，擔當誘餌應該很容易，便執起盾牌走上前去。<br/>
貝希摩斯低頭露出利牙低吼，身為少見的冰屬猛獸，不僅爪子透出森森寒氣，碩大而長滿利刺的尾巴甩在堅實岩地上的威嚇都足以讓人落荒而逃。<br/>
但獵人眼中的格拉迪歐毫無畏懼，藉由數次投擲大劍惹怒猛獸，引導牠離開難以攻擊的角落，並替他們製造潛入其背後奇襲的機會。</p><p>與格拉迪歐有過共事經驗的獵人帶頭按照他的指示進行牽制，行動一如預料的順利，並在格拉迪歐大吼「退開！」時，如同逃命般的退場，讓他的二天一流有最大的施展空間。<br/>
一輪狂砍之後終於暫使貝希摩斯倒下，格拉迪歐招呼第二組人馬搶在猛獸匯集氣力站起之前猛攻一陣，<br/>
「很好！再來幾次一定可以打倒牠！」</p><p>凌晨的風在貝希摩斯的寒氣加成之下顯得特別淒厲，多少影響了眾人的行動。<br/>
格拉迪歐身上的背心早已在先前的戰鬥中破爛不堪，而被直接拿來當包紮傷口的素材了，之後為行動方便就未添上任何衣物。<br/>
他忍下幾次打噴嚏的衝動，指尖傳來的微麻是個越來越不能忽視的警訊，心想著利用下次大招來順道驅走寒冷，猛獸倏然轉向朝牠扔出燃燒瓶的獵人們就是一撲。</p><p>冰屬猛獸製造的強烈冷意和急撲使得原本的陣勢大亂，格拉迪歐來不及發出退場指令，只得嘗試相當大膽的方式：攀上牠的背頸。<br/>
貝希摩斯的背部是一連串的堅硬長刺，致使一般人無法順利接近遑論下手。<br/>
格拉迪歐看準了時機、一攀順著貝希摩斯的右前肢跳上，設法用盾牌卡住棘刺穩住立足點。<br/>
牠注意到來自右方的襲擊意圖，先是一抓未能阻止格拉迪歐爬上頸部，終是被逼急了直接朝右方臥倒，想藉此壓死他。</p><p>貝希摩斯突然移轉重心未能使格拉迪歐摔出，反而讓他借力使力地躍向空中，招喚出盾牌重重壓下猛獸的頭部。<br/>
但遭受重擊的猛獸沒有屈服，近乎本能的反擊是將這個不知好歹的攻擊者一爪揮飛至旁邊的廢墟中。</p><p>「格藍隊長您別動！我幫您止血！」<br/>
一名年輕獵人率先跑至被格拉迪歐撞翻的牆面下進行救治，被痛感扯回意識的格拉迪歐搶著想要回到戰場，但一股灼熱先湧上使得他不得不先咳出來。<br/>
右側腰間痛得真希望自己沒有知覺，空氣的寒冷和傷處的火辣交替使得他有點錯亂，恍惚間左手已很自動掏出止痛藥，格拉迪歐幾乎想讚賞這麼貼心的左手，咬開包裝將剩餘幾顆全吞下。</p><p>「您不該亂動！萬一傷口......」<br/>「就再綁緊一點，我行動時不鬆動就夠了。」</p><p>年輕獵人取下束腹充當止血帶包覆住兩道爪痕造成的巨大傷口，聽到命令後勉為其難地又扣上一條皮帶繫好。</p><p>「謝謝。你叫林格？等等躲好別受傷，我還有很重要任務要交給你。」<br/>抬頭看見較之前微亮的天空，多少從中汲取了點希望，格拉迪歐凝聚氣力站起、快步向貝希摩斯正在肆虐的方向走去。<br/>剛才的痛擊使得牠暴走、穿過中央的廢墟還幾度衝撞才修好的照明塔，獵人們嘗試阻止但束手無策。</p><p>「喂喂！你的對手在這！」<br/>一劍戳上其尾巴，趁著牠企圖甩開時以雙刀流直接削去一部份，迫使牠翻身過來面對自己。<br/>自認腿、手臂和身體的力量都蓄積到一定程度，格拉迪歐堅信這次必然可以一次擊倒這個龐然大物。<br/>「來！讓你見識一下&lt;王之盾&gt;的覺悟！」</p><p> </p><p>里德地區下起了少有的晨間小雨，對於激戰後的人們是求之不得的清洗機會。<br/>格拉迪歐也是其中之一，用清冷的雨水抹了抹臉，藉以清醒腦袋。<br/>在打倒貝希摩斯後，附近仍有零星使骸活動，為求徹底，格拉迪歐召集還能活動的獵人將牠們殲滅，並囑咐白日需找方法封住迷宮入口以杜絕後患。<br/>說著要進行巡視，招來林格陪伴，要他建立昨晚的時間線，收集各方說法、清點受傷人數和營地的損壞狀況。</p><p>「等伊格尼斯醒來，他會需要這些資訊來做決定。<br/>  我已經把知道的都告訴你了，記不清你就寫下來。<br/>  對了！要請熟悉處理燒傷的醫生過來替他治療，他也會需要止痛藥。<br/>  他為了替大家擋下烈焰魔法燒傷得很嚴重...記得要他多休息......<br/>  唔、還有什麼.....」<br/>如同在爽快地劃掉腦內待做清單的項目，格拉迪歐不停地交代事項給旁邊的年輕獵人，一邊彷彿漫無目的地在漸大的雨勢中走著。</p><p>「好、是、我會不辜負您的期望的。<br/>  但您是不是該回去了？讓歐德幫您看一下您的傷勢？」<br/>林格很努力記下這些零碎的指令，同時力勸格拉迪歐不要繼續移動。<br/>儘管格拉迪歐言行都似正常，甚至表情平和得像是未感受到疼痛，但不用太仔細就能看到幾處大傷口冒出的鮮血混著雨水不斷滾落。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯、沒事，我不會。」<br/>答覆得彷彿不知所云，格拉迪歐耳邊響起的是一個古老的聲音，詢問「直到最後一刻，無論身上的傷勢多麼嚴重，你都不會倒下？」，他因而做出回應。<br/>一會兒似是要證實所言不虛，他停下腳步隨手招來大劍插入地面。<br/>每回這樣行自力回復的時候，伊格尼斯總是會看不過去、直接砸上一瓶秘藏的治療劑。</p><p>然而期待的砸瓶聲或感覺都沒有來到，腳下卻踏到什麼東西、低頭看了是一段被扯斷的鐵鍊。<br/>他記得當初找到帶有特殊花紋的鐵鍊時，曾很高興地對伊格尼斯說有裝飾才配得上王家。</p><p>這麼說、是站在水晶原本的所在地了，如今、空曠無一物。</p><p> </p><p> － 不該如此的。<br/>這是第二次面對水晶被奪走的場合，格拉迪歐至今才真切地認知到，先前的希望竟是寄託在如此脆弱的根基上。</p><p>頭突然劇烈地痛了起來，像是雨勢轉瞬變大，將過往、現在纏繞在身邊的責備匯集在一起沖刷進來。<br/>遮住雙耳並沒有用，它直擊四肢百骸、翻騰著五臟六腑，直到一點抵抗的意志都不留存。</p><p> </p><p>「身為王者之盾，絕對不能在王不在的地方賭上性命。<br/>  不在王身邊的盾牌，意義何在？」</p><p>從未親耳聽過的親爹的話語，如今清楚地以他的聲音，和那再熟悉不過的聲調呈現。<br/>格拉迪歐知道他讓父親失望了，臨行前的囑託、一直以來的期望如今都隨著水晶被奪而粉碎。</p><p>內心的酸苦和愧疚使得他抬不起頭，世界逐漸被黑暗和冰冷包裹，連聲音都要消失殆盡。<br/>許久，他只能反覆這一句。</p><p>「親爹，我很抱歉。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>暌違將近一個月重開，真的是到了我會寫得很興奮，在原本後面伊格尼斯的那三段還完全沒有誕生之前，我最想寫的片段了！！！XDDDDDD<br/>這回真的會讓我寫得面帶微笑到臉都酸了（X）<br/>BOROBORO狀態的格拉迪歐最棒了！！（失禮</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『也許看不到比較不悲傷。』</p><p>說出來的，是安慰格拉迪歐的說法，也是用以促使自己理智的那一面接受現狀的說詞。<br/>
看不見將死之者的痛苦，究竟是誰比較輕鬆？</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p>意識到自己正在發出聲音，而周遭有所回應促使腦袋更快完全啟動，卻仍對黑暗壟罩的現象困惑了一陣。<br/>
旁邊稚嫩的聲音詢問要不要喝水，輕推了自己肩膀。<br/>
「請別亂動，我去叫醫生過來！」</p><p>『不、等等！先告訴我...』<br/>
習慣要得知時間流逝但摸不到腕表才想起應該已經燒燬，隨著手臂疼痛湧回來的記憶片段開始鮮明。<br/>
火、與艾汀的戰鬥，塔爾柯特在身邊聽起來沒事，說著去找醫者就表示戰事結束。<br/>
艾汀達成目的離開了，而不需要太費力，伊格尼斯也已經猜到那目的是什麼。</p><p>隱約記得內心的平靜是因為聽到格拉迪歐的聲音說他在，但莫名展延的惡寒似乎正在全面推翻這份安心。<br/>
『格拉迪歐呢？』</p><p>探知能力還沒有完全回復，伊格尼斯勉強壓抑不安，設法從觸感明白正躺在宿舍房間內，門外有些跑動的跡象但應不是驚慌所致。<br/>
聞得到血，該是其他人留下的，不過現在房內只有自己。<br/>
匆忙跑回來的塔爾柯特道歉說醫生不知道跑去哪裡了沒找到人，另外有一位知道狀況的大哥哥說稍後會過來，<br/>
「他們說格拉迪歐因為整夜打怪很累，現在正在休息。」</p><p>那副天真的口吻轉述了一個狀似稀鬆平常的畫面，但是任何畫面只要加上艾汀這個要素都會立刻轉為驚悚。<br/>
伊格尼斯越想越不對勁，即便格拉迪歐要休息也該會選擇跟自己同一間，他不會做出讓兩人都不安的事情。<br/>
還未能凝聚氣力下床，那位據說能解釋狀況的年輕獵人終於走進門。</p><p>「格藍隊長說要我準備向您做業務報告，還有這是他留給您的止痛藥，請先服用。」<br/>
『格拉迪歐準備的？』</p><p>若沒有這句話，伊格尼斯是不會接下藥丸的。<br/>
考慮到現下疼痛的確妨害思考，他接過一併遞過來的水杯一邊聽取林格的說明。</p><p>林格將這幾小時內向獵人們收集的資訊統整，大致整理出昨天下午到今天凌晨的時間線到底發生什麼事。<br/>
帝國的宰相是為水晶而來，地上有躺平的魔導兵和機甲殘骸推測是至少兩組登陸艇來襲，去向不明。<br/>
營地的人們雖然先受到艾汀的鎖喉魔法襲擊，後有使骸和猛獸的攻擊，在格拉迪歐的領導下沒有人不幸陣亡。<br/>
通訊器依舊無法使用，傷勢較重者和工人均已朝最近的據點出發求援，不久應該會有第一批返回的支援。<br/>
「迷宮入口暫時無法封住的話，格藍隊長建議要進行撤離，至少先撤到荒野營地再看狀況，不過他說要交給您做最後決定。」</p><p>『現在情報還不足，帶我去找格拉迪歐。』<br/>
「唔...他在休息，現在不方便。」</p><p>林格的遲疑和說法讓伊格尼斯不禁困惑起來，格拉迪歐即便休息也應該會交代屆時把他叫醒，而不是讓其他人來做業務報告。<br/>
簡單推判之後，伊格尼斯咬牙問出那個不願承認的可能性，<br/>
『他狀況有多糟？』</p><p>「很糟。<br/>
在倒下前他交代我很多事情，包括剛剛那些。<br/>
不過，最後面他說的是"親爹，我很抱歉。"」<br/>
對於伊格尼斯識破後的直接詢問，林格其實暗自鬆了口氣。<br/>
在格拉迪歐突然跪倒、狀似掙扎時，曾聽他模糊地說出「我沒事！別讓他擔心」之類的話，但途中轉變為反覆向人道歉的舉動，林格明白這意味著什麼，也因此堅持一定要把話帶給伊格尼斯才敢放心。<br/>
看著伊格尼斯沉重表情，知道他已明瞭嚴重性，林格主動協助伊格尼斯站起，<br/>
「我現在就帶您過去。」</p><p>一旁塔爾柯特趕緊遞上他撿回來的手杖並要攙扶著一起行動，但林格伸手阻止他。<br/>
「你可以待在這裡。」</p><p>「為什麼？就因為我是小孩子？<br/>
格拉迪歐希望我也能擔當伊格尼斯的眼睛，我可以的！」<br/>
塔爾柯特不止一次面對過眾人會因為他的年紀而做出的豁免對待，過往只是不能參與活動，這次卻是被隱瞞了真相。<br/>
自認經歷過王都逃難、親人遭遇變故，塔爾柯特不斷告訴自己要趕快長大，要強到可以承受這些。</p><p>沒有料到塔爾柯特會反駁而且意志堅定，林格獲得伊格尼斯的允許之後不再阻擋，改讓塔爾柯特幫忙他，自己在前面帶路。</p><p> </p><p>他們並沒有走很遠，格拉迪歐被安置宿舍另一端半完工的房間：沒有家具、未粉刷的牆壁、隔間，連窗戶也尚未裝上，完全不該是重傷者該待之地。<br/>
地上是些刻意堆疊起來約膝高的磚塊，撐起一塊門板，格拉迪歐就躺在上面。</p><p>「終於！能夠決定他生死的人出現，那我就放心了。」<br/>
房內的另一人如釋重負，他認為自己這晚已經做得太多，<br/>
「把他放門板上第一是沒有床位，第二是照他這出血量也會毀了那張床，而且門板方便搬運，事後劈來燒了也不可惜。」</p><p>林格向伊格尼斯解釋這位老骨頭是最早醒來協助格拉迪歐的人，也因為有他幫忙第一線救治才使得這晚能平安度過。</p><p>「不、就說我不是醫生了！我可沒有那份承擔別人生死的能耐。<br/>
其他那些沒有生命危險的我不管，我只知道他需要正牌的醫生，而且越快越好。」<br/>
歐德補充看起來包紮草率是因為等到格拉迪歐被拖過來的時候，已經沒剩多少醫療耗材和藥品，只能做粗略的清創、縫合止血。</p><p>伊格尼斯在走過來的路上一直嘗試要召喚出藥水庫，想要拋砸藥瓶的手一直只能在冷冽的空氣裡無謂抓握。<br/>
不需要別人描述，刺鼻而濃重的血腥味也已經讓伊格尼斯構築出眼前的大概，其駭人之處在於這僅是一人造成的。</p><p>深知不只是營地的醫療資源缺少，沒有常駐的醫生一直都是未解決的難題。<br/>
伊格尼斯簡潔地向想離去的歐德道謝，向林格問起營地內還有沒有可以載運傷患的貨車。<br/>
但正因為通訊設備毀壞，格拉迪歐在清晨決意讓所有的車輛載送需要救治的傷者出去，順道求援，故在其他人回歸或是他地來支援前只能等待。<br/>
他摸了口袋，手機已不在身上，格拉迪歐的手機想必也遭遇不測。</p><p>很多事項在腦海中翻騰，伊格尼斯自覺站在此處很難決定出輕重緩急，但在離開之前必須做好安排。<br/>
『林格，請你找人來照顧格拉迪歐，然後帶塔爾柯特到停車場讓人陪他，有車就立刻讓他到鎚頭鯊。<br/>
然後請回來，我需要你做情報統整。』</p><p>「我、我可以留下！我可以幫忙看護他！」<br/>
至今才艱難開口的塔爾柯特佇在門口，不願意按照被安排的去做。<br/>
向來乖巧溫順的他這兩天已經三番兩次不聽從，包括在戰鬥中未伺機逃走、不自量力地對艾汀叫囂，以及現在。</p><p>格拉迪歐的面容毫無血色，僅剩那急促輕淺的呼吸能讓人確認生存跡象；交疊搭在身上的幾塊布料都染滿血跡，鮮紅色宛如廉價的顏料般滲透，滴落到地上。<br/>
這一切，塔爾柯特都沒有描述出來，他的腳步早在可以看見全貌之時就停住了。<br/>
然而即便對熟識者大量失血的場面感到害怕，他很迫切地認為必然得有所作為，不能再像是雷斯塔倫時的手足無措。</p><p>「小子，想變有用的話，壓住他側腰的傷口，不管他會不會痛的死命壓好。」<br/>
不知為何還逗留的歐德在窗外對塔爾柯特喊話，指引他坐在小板凳上，布料透出的濕潤一開始令他膽怯或甚至感到暈眩，他努力克服那些不適，在顫抖中使出讓歐德認可的壓制力道。<br/>
「做得很好、維持住，過段時間累了可以休息一下。」</p><p>『那，在醫生來之前拜託你了塔爾柯特，他會沒事的。』<br/>
儘管內心覺得不該讓孩子來承受這份重擔，伊格尼斯察覺自身的混亂後深感離開該處的必要性，他必須儘快要找出解決困境之法。</p><p> </p><p>營地裡尚有一些因傷勢較輕的獵人或自願留下幫忙的工人，伊格尼斯向他們詢問營地的受損狀況、評估夜晚滯留於此的危險性。<br/>
除去笨重的通訊器材，宿舍區和休息區的器物也是必須一同撤走的，以免被猛獸或使骸破壞，或更有甚者，是被其他人取走，所以必須建立清冊，再找到地方安置。<br/>
原本收集於此而在大戰中散亂的素材也要重新點收、找尋可以再利用或交貨給商人的部分，畢竟欠款仍需支付。</p><p>從交談間明瞭獵人們都沒有目睹水晶被奪走，是醒來後由格拉迪歐告知的。<br/>
也就是下午起只有他在對戰完艾汀、親衛兵、機甲之後，繼續一邊與使骸對峙，將整個營地的三十幾人分別救回安全區域，甚至依據傷勢做分類，讓具備急救知識的獵人方便救治和看護。<br/>
第一個醒來的歐德建立起晚上十點以後的時間線，阿剌克涅、鐵巨人，還有造成重大傷害的貝希摩斯等這些棘手的敵人幾乎都是由格拉迪歐獨力打倒。</p><p>「不親眼看到還真不會相信有人能那麼強，也還好他這麼厲害，不然很多人都沒法活著離開了。」<br/>
歐德坦承昨晚讓他大開眼界，不管是使骸的種類，稀有猛獸的出現，還是格拉迪歐的強悍。</p><p>劫後餘生的人們對格拉迪歐的讚賞和感謝只讓獲知更多的伊格尼斯越發不安。<br/>
從塔爾柯特進門後的反應就知道他被眼前的景象嚇得不能言語，而當時彷彿是為了自保並沒有太靠近格拉迪歐。<br/>
他告訴自己是因為現在不能慌張，格拉迪歐努力把局勢穩定，將那麼多事情頭緒釐清、託人整理給他，他必須要加緊處理的速度才行。<br/>
在心中不斷以過往對格拉迪歐恢復力的認知來加強信心，何況還有那牢不可破的神諭，肯提亞娜曾說那是絕對的......</p><p> </p><p>「伊格尼斯！！」<br/>
來人小跑步地衝過來，帶來一股熱風，稍微驅散了纏繞在身邊的陰冷。<br/>
「唔哇好嚴重的燒傷！你等等、我記得這裡面有藥膏....」</p><p>儘管跑得上氣不接下氣，普羅恩普特直接把提著的急救箱拿給一旁的林格要他抱好，隨即打開藥箱翻找出治療燒燙傷的藥膏，剛才來路上他特意設法記住裡面的內容物數量和種類。</p><p>『普羅恩普特？你...有支援來了？』<br/>
「嗯！有一批營地的人早上抵達了鎚頭鯊，我聽到消息就搭便車過來了，等路埃里他們募集到車輛也會趕過來。」</p><p>這解釋了為什麼自己沒有聽見車開進來的聲音，真正期待的救援還未來到。<br/>
伊格尼斯連忙阻止要為自己治療的普羅恩普特，<br/>
『請到格拉迪歐那邊，他比我更需要救治。』</p><p>「耶？好......」<br/>
伊格尼斯抓住自己的力道莫名的大，普羅恩普特趕緊答應，但仍將藥膏和一卷繃帶塞給林格要他幫忙，按照指示趕往男宿舍區。<br/>
早上在鎚頭鯊車廠的休息間還半睡半醒時，聽聞營地被帝國宰相攻擊時嚇得瞬間清醒從床上跳起來，掏出手機發現都打不通，只得向逃出來的人詢問伙伴們的狀況。<br/>
得知營地的人全員生存，而伙伴只是負傷之後稍微安心了些，便收集了些急救藥材先行趕來。</p><p>出發前僅零星地聽到營地的生存者述說昨晚的經過，當然也有格拉迪歐整夜的活躍。<br/>
「果然是格拉迪歐啊！」這麼想著，內心也隱約有著完全不同意味的設想。<br/>
從帝都逃出那次沒有遇到的艾汀這回主動降臨，在伊格尼斯和格拉迪歐他們面前奪走水晶，他們不可能不拚命與之對抗。<br/>
於是不僅是身體受傷，連心靈都受到打擊的情況下還要迎戰使骸和猛獸，僥倖躲過這一切的自己這回更要努力協助他們才是。</p><p>普羅恩普特自認做好了萬全的心理準備，在略帶疑惑中踏進了那間半完工的臨時醫療間。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>5/2-補上不負責任日文版</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「普羅恩普特！怎麼辦？血停不住......」</p><p>一進房間就聽到塔爾柯特的哭訴，普羅恩普特著實沒有料到要直接面對這個場面，在走過去的幾步路程裡他不得不強迫目光不要避開那怵目驚心的顏色。</p><p>「我不敢放開！他的身體好冷，我怕他會......」<br/>
也許是因為走進來的是視為好哥哥的普羅恩普特，塔爾柯特才敢將忍了許久的恐懼傾洩出來。</p><p>「不要緊的。」<br/>
其實也被嚇得腦袋空白，他仍奮力找些話來安慰塔爾柯特，<br/>
「格拉迪歐以前受傷比這個嚴重都康復了，沒事的！」</p><p>為掩飾顫抖，他主動掀開覆蓋的布料以便檢視是否有開放性傷口能進行處理。<br/>
歐德提及的草率處理名符其實：胸腹間許多交疊的中小傷口都被忽視不管，左肩穿刺傷僅縫合了較寬的一邊，從肩下墊著的布料的精彩程度來看，後背情況該也慘不忍睹。<br/>
右大腿的創口未重新包紮，新舊血跡在布料上染出多種層次；側腰被貝希摩斯的爪子撕開的兩道大傷口被以很克難的方式勉強縫合，血仍一直從不平整的傷口滲出。<br/>
基於經驗他摸了一下格拉迪歐的後頸，卻意外摸出了被頭髮隱藏住的一片擦傷。</p><p>普羅恩普特發現水都戰後累積的經驗不足以應付眼前的狀況，好一會才回想起一些急救要點。<br/>
內心那個罵自己笨蛋扯什麼大謊的聲音比心跳還響，緊咬下唇想維持冷靜，眼裡不知怎麼累積起的水氣不過是稍用力眨了下眼就掉落下來，只得強裝鎮定默默拆開大型敷料，先將胸口的傷蓋住。<br/>
估量帶來的藥材肯定不敷使用，幾經考量，普羅恩普特決定鼓起勇氣來挑戰包紮或縫合背部。</p><p>繞至另一側，請塔爾柯特在原位扶著以免格拉迪歐翻落，普羅恩普特設法推動讓格拉迪歐側向右邊，同時跪上木板免得因不平衡而致使他滑下。<br/>
然而格拉迪歐的身體比預期還要沉重，在推拉過程中不知是按到了何處，使得格拉迪歐突然猛烈咳起來，原本蓄積在喉間的血不受控制地噴出，塔爾柯特的臉上和身上首當其衝。<br/>
塔爾柯特驚嚇得呆立當場，連擦拭掉血跡都忘記。</p><p>「啊啊抱歉抱歉！」<br/>
不管對象是誰，道歉自然是無濟於事。<br/>
無主的指尖指引了視線，這才讓普羅恩普特注意到格拉迪歐肋骨處的大片瘀傷：都已經傷重成這樣，有骨頭等級的傷害也是必然的。<br/>
意識到情況真的遠超過自己的能力，又不自主地想要開啟藥水庫，像是以前戰鬥中發現格拉迪歐臉色太差時的連砸，大吼「格拉迪歐倒下的話怎麼辦？」，然後聽他一邊回復一邊笑著回答「說得也是。」<br/>
但無論他多努力想像，那些對話都沒有發生。</p><p>猛咳引起的呼吸困難進一步促使格拉迪歐醒過來，他在迷糊中嘗試撐住上身，將身體重心移回手及腳上。</p><p>「格拉迪歐別動！傷口會扯開！」<br/>
普羅恩普特連忙開口阻止，但他充耳不聞，沉重呼吸之間喃出了依稀可辨的人名。</p><p>「伊格尼斯他沒事、你也很安全，所以請不要亂動！」<br/>
隱約察覺格拉迪歐的慌亂可能是因為擔憂或不清楚狀況，他趕緊出言安撫，並讓塔爾柯特趕快將伊格尼斯找來。<br/>
重複數次之後格拉迪歐終於像是聽懂了，普羅恩普特因為怕硬推他回躺只會使他從木板掉落，順著讓他勉強坐下，而他儘管渾身發抖仍是堅持不把重量靠到普羅恩普特身上。</p><p>「一下、就好......我沒事......」<br/>
喘著氣、連眼睛都很難睜開的狀態下說出這句話實在是毫無可信度。<br/>
他接著希望能喝水，但普羅恩普特回想起不能直接給重傷者水而騙他說手邊沒有，要他忍到醫生來。<br/>
被拒絕的格拉迪歐沒再說什麼，只是很努力地想自力坐好，一邊沒有目的般的東張西望，直到門口一句『格拉迪歐！』傳來，他才終於轉對方向，綻出笑容。</p><p>右手勉力伸了出去，原本就撐得發抖的左手奮力打直好似就能就此站起。<br/>
這個意圖落空了，沒有多餘氣力支撐的身體頹然倒下，落入飛奔而來的人懷裡，那個人儘管眼盲但依舊能如此精準。</p><p>目睹這一切的普羅恩普特突然了解一件事：剛才格拉迪歐那異常有禮的口吻，是因為他已經看不見、也沒有認出身邊的人是誰。<br/>
只是他們兩人認得出彼此，只是這麼簡單。</p><p>「對不起伊格尼斯，我...沒能阻止他、帶走諾克特......」<br/>
頭靠在伊格尼斯的左肩上，還能動的右手幾度嘗試才終於攀住伊格尼斯的背，格拉迪歐很費力地繼續說著，<br/>
「信口開河的傢伙說、要把水晶帶回...王都、我追不上......<br/>
抱歉！我讓你、還有親爹失望了......」</p><p>語調充滿了自責與悔恨，聽得伊格尼斯幾乎要心碎。<br/>
他明白格拉迪歐倒下前提到親爹的部分是他的遺憾、是當他以為再也醒不過來時的臨終話語。<br/>
現在彷如有了第二次機會，他得阻止格拉迪歐繼續沉浸在這種絕望之中。</p><p>伊格尼斯在內心默默道歉，一邊輕輕拍上他因血而濕黏的背，<br/>
『沒這回事，你做得很好。<br/>
你昨晚不只救了我，也救回很多人，對未來來說這是更重要的。<br/>
之後不管水晶、諾克特在哪，我們一起搶回來就好。』</p><p>他說得極慢，深怕格拉迪歐聽不清而儘量把他抱緊在耳邊說的。<br/>
一會兒，他覺得聽到格拉迪歐如釋重負的笑。</p><p>「好、一起......」<br/>
尾音和原本攀住肩膀的手臂同時下墜得突然，壓在身上的重量大增，差點使得他長跪的姿態無法維持住。<br/>
伊格尼斯驚慌得喊出名字，深怕在頸邊的鼻息就此消失，所幸伸手探到的脈動雖微弱但真實。</p><p>『他...需要醫生......』<br/>
以同等微弱的聲音說出，先前刻意不去探知格拉迪歐的狀況，如今經由擁抱傳來的訊息果然紊亂又嚴重得令他心寒。<br/>
他遲遲不肯放開懷抱，總覺得一旦離開，這個過冷的身體所凝聚的一點暖意就會消失。<br/>
一旁普羅恩普特出聲表示可以幫忙，這才稍微點醒了他。<br/>
『普羅恩普特，拜託你、帶他去鎚頭鯊、找醫生......<br/>
也把塔爾柯特帶走，這裡、不安全......』</p><p>雖然有著神諭的證明，也一直認定那個不知道幾年後的營火畫面會成真，他和格拉迪歐還有普羅恩普特都在諾克特身邊，可是現在這個事件的確動搖了這份信念。<br/>
想起擁有神級力量的艾汀詢問過是否有加速、改變命運的方法，萬一這就是被改變的路徑呢？<br/>
如果未來被改變了，他會失去格拉迪歐嗎？</p><p>「不、伊格尼斯，現在格拉迪歐需要的是你。」<br/>
這是普羅恩普特第一次目睹伊格尼斯表露出恐懼，還有近乎手足無措的表現，儘管他的指令聽起來很正常。<br/>
他很清楚知道這是逃避，正如自己面對悲傷和無助也有類似的傾向，可他認為不能讓伊格尼斯用正事當藉口逃開。<br/>
何況如果把伊格尼斯留在這裡收拾殘局，他又會逞強得無法無天甚至會罔顧傷勢加入戰鬥，而屆時沒有人能勸阻得了他。</p><p>違抗甚至命令伊格尼斯的勇氣依著那些恐怖的預想油然而生，普羅恩普特以這輩子最肯定的語氣繼續說著，<br/>
「你身上也有傷，你就在這邊陪他，我會安排你帶著格拉迪歐去鎚頭鯊就醫。<br/>
這裡的撤退工作全部交給我來，你不用擔心。<br/>
塔爾柯特我會拜託獵人幫忙帶去安全的地方。」</p><p>雖然有點對不起他們，普羅恩普特決定不給伊格尼斯反駁的機會，趕緊招呼塔爾柯特跟著他走出房間，小小的身影這次很快跟上。<br/>
塔爾柯特一邊用袖子抹著臉，一邊很積極地說他要留下，自己這幾天協助伊格尼斯做事和分類，他可以利用這些知識幫忙普羅恩普特。<br/>
其實要承擔責任的恐懼在帥氣的話說完之後才逐漸浮現，然而有了小伙伴的支援讓他除了稍微安心之外，更多了身為兄長的自覺，<br/>
「好、沒問題，我會連你一起保護。」</p><p> </p><p>聽見兩人的腳步聲漸遠，考量普羅恩普特所說的提案，伊格尼斯突然有了"孩子長大了"的不合時宜的想法。<br/>
伊格尼斯將格拉迪歐抱回門板上，為了保持木板平衡還有保暖煞費苦心，但從格拉迪歐明顯平順了些的呼吸聽來這些努力都是值得的。</p><p>即便只有自己最清楚營地的狀況，也有能力處理，如果格拉迪歐醒來的時候自己不在身邊他也會不安，甚至吵著要回來幫忙。<br/>
現在只有彼此能讓對方安心。</p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>プロンプテはその日の朝、救急箱だけを持ってハンマーヘッドから到着した。<br/>
グラディオがあんなにひどい怪我をしているとは思わなかったが、それでも手当てをしてあげた。<br/>
基地には医者はおらず、簡単な医療行為ができるハンターがいるだけだった。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>激しい咳による呼吸困難がさらにグラディオの覚醒を促し、朦朧とした意識の中で上半身を支え、体重を両手両足に戻そうとする。</p><p>「グラディオ、動かないで! 傷口が裂けてしまう！？」<br/>
止めるために発音したが、彼は耳が遠く、重い息の合間に何となくわかる名前をつぶやいていた。</p><p>「イグニスは元気ですよ、あなたは安全ですから、動かないでくださいね」<br/>
イグニスのパニックが心配や混乱によるものかもしれないと感じた彼は、すぐになだめるように話し、タルコットに一刻も早くイグニスを連れてくるように頼んだ。<br/>
何度か繰り返しているうちに、グラジオはようやく理解したようだ。</p><p>プロンプトはグラディオを押し倒すと木の扉から落ちてしまうことを恐れて、彼を座らせた。<br/>
震える体にもかかわらず、グラディオはプロンプトに体重をかけないようにした。</p><p> </p><p>「すぐに、元気になり......大丈夫 ......」<br/>
息を切らしながら、目もほとんど開けずに言うのは信憑性に欠けていた。<br/>
その後、水を飲みたいと言い出したが、プロントは重傷者に直接水を与えられないことを思い出し、「手元にない」と嘘をついて「医者が来るまで持っていてくれ」と頼んだ。<br/>
拒絶されたグラディオは、それ以上何も言わず、周りを見回しながら必死に正座していたが、「グラディオ！」という言葉が出た。<br/>
その時になってようやく、正しい方向を向いて笑顔になった。</p><p>右手が伸び、すでに震えていた左手が、立ち上がるようにまっすぐになろうとしたのだ。<br/>
その試みは失敗に終わり、体を支える力が残っていなかった体は、それに向かって走っていた人の腕の中に落ちていった。<br/>
目が見えなくても、あんなに正確に動くことができるのです。</p><p>それを目の当たりにしたプロンプトは、突然何かを悟った。<br/>
グラディオがいつになく丁寧な口調になったのは、隣の人が見えなくなったからである。<br/>
しかし、二人はお互いを認め合っていた。<br/>
それはとても単純なことだった。</p><p>「ごめんなさい、イグニス おれ.... 止められなかった。」<br/>
頭をイグニスの左肩に乗せ、右手はまだ動かせる状態で、何度かチャレンジしてようやくイグニスの背中に乗りました。<br/>
「あの人は、クリスタルを持ち帰ると言っていた... おれは追いつけない......<br/>
申し訳ありません。 おれはあなたと親父を失望させた ......」</p><p>その口調は、後悔の念に満ちていて、イグニスの心が折れそうになるほどだった。<br/>
彼は、グラディオが倒れる前に愛する父のことを語った部分は、二度と目覚めないと思った彼の後悔、最後の言葉だと理解した。<br/>
今、2度目のチャンスを得たかのように、グラディオがその絶望を引きずるのを止めなければならなかった。</p><p>イグニスは、血で濡れてベタベタになった背中を優しく撫でながら、内心で謝った。<br/>
『そんなことはありません。 あなたはよくやってくれました。<br/>
あなたは、昨夜のおれだけでなく、多くの人を救ってくれました。<br/>
これは、将来に向けてより重要なことです。<br/>
その後、クリスタルとノクトがどこにいようと、必ず元に戻します。』</p><p>彼は、グラディオに聞こえないのではないかと心配して、彼をできるだけ耳に近づけて、とてもゆっくりと話した。<br/>
しばらくすると、グラディオのホッとした笑顔が聞こえてきたような気がした。</p><p> </p><p>「いいよ、一緒に ......」<br/>
その言葉の響きと、肩にしがみついていた腕が急に下がったことで、体にかかる重さが増し、膝をついた姿勢を保てなくなってしまった。<br/>
イグニスは、首筋にかかる相手の鼻息が消えてしまうことを恐れて、慌てて名前を呼んだが、幸いにも手を伸ばした脈はかすかだ</p><p>『彼には...医者が必要だ 』<br/>
同じくかすれた声で。<br/>
この前グラディオの病状を知ることはあえて控えていたが、抱擁で受け取ったメッセージはあまりにも混乱した深刻なもので、冷や汗をかいた。<br/>
抱きしめるのをためらっていたが、一度離れると、この冷たすぎる体に集まっていたわずかな暖かさが消えてしまうような気がしていた。</p><p>プロンプトが手伝うと言った時、彼は少し目が覚めたようだ。<br/>
『プロンプト、お願いします、<br/>
彼をヘインマドーに連れて行ってください、医者に ......<br/>
タルコットも連れて行ってください。<br/>
ここは安全ではありません......』</p><p>オラクルの証明もあるし、数年後のキャンプファイヤーのシナリオが実現して、彼やグラディオ、プロンプトがノクトと一緒にいると信じてきたが、今回の出来事でその信念が大きく揺らいだ。<br/>
神のような力を持つアーデンは、運命を早める、変える方法があるとしたら、これはどうだろうと問いかけた。<br/>
もし未来が変わってしまったら、彼はグラディオを失ってしまうのだろうか？</p><p>「いや、イグニス、グラディオが今必要としているのは君なんだ。」<br/>
プロンプトは、イグニスの指示が普通に聞こえたにもかかわらず、恐怖と無力感を感じたのは初めてのことでした。<br/>
自分自身が悲しみや無力感に直面したときに同じような傾向があるように、それが逃避であることは十分にわかっていたが、イグニスに仕事を逃避の口実に使わせるわけにはいかないと思った。<br/>
それに、イグニスをここに置いておくと、怪我をしているにもかかわらず、攻撃的になって戦いに参加することすらできず、その時は誰も彼を説得することができないだろう。</p><p>その恐ろしい期待に沿って、イグニスに逆らう、あるいは命令する勇気が生まれ、<br/>
プロンプトは人生で最も確かな調子で続けていた。</p><p>「イグニスも怪我をしているので、彼と一緒にここにいてください。<br/>
グラディオをハンマーヘッドに連れて行って治療してもらうように手配します。<br/>
ここでの退路は私が確保しますので、ご心配なく。<br/>
そして、ハンターに頼んで、タルコットを安全な場所に運んでもらいます。」</p><p>イグニスに反論する隙を与えてはいけないと考えたプロンプテは、急いでタルコットに挨拶をし、タルコットの後を追って部屋を出た。<br/>
袖で顔を拭いながら、タルコットは滞在すること、ここ数日イグニスの仕事や仕分けを手伝っていたこと、その知識をプロンプトに役立てることができることなどをとても積極的に語った。<br/>
責任を負うことへの不安は、彼の手厚い言葉を受けて、徐々にしか浮かび上がってこなかったが、小さな友人に支えられたことで、少し安心して、兄としての自覚が芽生えたようだ。<br/>
「わかった、問題ない。 君のことも守るよ。」</p><p> </p><p>二人の足音が遠のいていくのを聞きながら、プロンプトの提案を考えていたイグニスは、ふと「子供が成長している」と早とちりしてしまった。<br/>
イグニスはグラディオを木の扉に運び、ボードのバランスと暖かさに細心の注意を払ったが、グラディオの呼吸が落ち着いていることから、その努力は報われたようだ。</p><p>拠点の状況を一番よく知っているのは自分だけだとしても、それに対応できる能力があったのだ。<br/>
もしグラディオが自分のいないところで目を覚ましたら、彼は動揺し、戻ってきて助けてくれとさえ言うだろう。<br/>
今、お互いに安心させることができるのは、お互いだけです。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>搬運的過程並不算順利：貨車空間不足以讓格拉迪歐躺下，伊格尼斯則自願抱著他坐在載貨區，沿途手緊壓著因托抱他上車而不幸扯開縫線的腰間傷處。<br/>普羅恩普特趕著在貨車出發前再塞上一條毛毯給兩人，「你們兩人可都不能再有任何差池！」<br/>觸及到這份溫暖還有感受到對方竭力壓抑的慌張，才使得伊格尼斯稍有餘裕地道謝，『嗯，這邊交給你了。』</p><p>負責在鎚頭鯊接應的希德妮設法清出了修車廠內希德個人的休憩小間給他們兩人，並招呼路過的獵人們過來幫忙搬運。<br/>懷裡攒起的溫暖一瞬被人拉走令伊格尼斯有點錯愕，儘管解釋並非第一次抱格拉迪歐、體力上也還能勝任，然而連他自己也被人架下車。</p><p>「天啊！看起來好嚴重。」<br/>『這些都是他的血，我沒事。』<br/>「是指你的燒傷，我再去弄點止痛藥來。」</p><p>被林格包紮起的傷處繃帶受到血染而脫落，伊格尼斯過往幾乎沒有機會接受路希斯本土的醫療，只以與王都三十年差距來論實在太過模糊，他至今才比較具體明白格拉迪歐的憂慮為何。<br/>來到鎚頭鯊進行救治的醫生原本還在處理其他傷者，是獵人們聽說格拉迪歐被送來之後，要求先治療他們的救命恩人才被催請過來的。</p><p>名為奎許的醫生雖然年輕，對於猛獸甚至使骸造成的傷勢處理和狀況判定相當有一套，因此在獵人口耳相傳之中等同於救星。<br/>聽聞這樣的名聲自是讓伊格尼斯略為放心，但另有打算的他毅然走到奎許旁邊要求讓他參與救治過程，並請奎許描述格拉迪歐的傷口位置、成因和狀況給他聽。<br/>這要求頗為奇特，伊格尼斯解釋接下來他會負責照顧格拉迪歐，所以必須了解他身上所有的傷口。</p><p>「傷口換藥我還是會每天來......好吧！<br/>  你換掉衣服洗好手來幫我壓著他或翻身，我現在手邊沒有麻醉藥品也怕他亂動。」<br/>奎許一眼就看出眼前帶傷的瞎子心意已決，既然有了當照顧者的覺悟，而傷者還命在旦夕他沒打算要爭執，吩咐人準備熱水還有藥材及敷料。</p><p>經由奎許的描述，格拉迪歐的傷勢配合先前收集到的資訊在腦內能越來越清楚地呈現，唯一令伊格尼斯不解成因的是左肩上被判定為單手劍刺穿所致。<br/>親衛兵的武器是鋸齒狀的刀，艾汀過往不曾用過武器，現場獵人少有單手劍的使用者，他只能先將疑問擱下。<br/>用辦公桌臨時拼湊起來的簡陋手術台是禁不起折騰的，格拉迪歐好幾次因清創的疼痛而掙扎起來，伊格尼斯只能竭盡所能壓住他，軟言安慰要他再忍耐一陣。</p><p>傷口處理過程漫長得永無止境，聽著格拉迪歐的痛苦呻吟使伊格尼斯都有一種自己是行刑者的錯覺。<br/>好不容易該是大功告成的時刻，也清除掉死皮等沾染血跡的廢棄物，只餘下一些該能自癒而不須特別照料的小傷口，做檢查的奎許發出了不妙的聲音。<br/>「後頸的指印和胸口的痕跡是連起來的，我不喜歡這個。」</p><p>所謂胸口的痕跡是指宛如血管脈絡散佈的暗紫紋路，在乾涸的血跡被清洗擦掉之前都未被察覺。<br/>奎許提及的指印在伊格尼斯的腦海裡立刻繪聲繪影地建立起畫面：被艾汀掐住的格拉迪歐奮力掙扎，但纏繞在脖子上的紫黑火焰勒得他不能呼吸。<br/>從夥伴的描述以及艾汀的作為，伊格尼斯推測艾汀能將人直接轉化為使骸，他們對峙上的瑞布斯就是遭受如此不幸的對待。</p><p>相較於被兩度輕饒過的自己，當艾汀對上格拉迪歐恐怕不會手下留情。<br/>也由於打鬥風格截然不同 — 自己會選擇在受到攻擊前閃躲，格拉迪歐習慣一邊承受傷害一邊輸出 — 受到的影響自然也不能相提並論。<br/>伊格尼斯懷著最壞的打算，輕聲問著，<br/>『是要轉化為使骸的人都會出現的紋路嗎？』</p><p>「你知道實情的話我就不多做解釋了，是的。<br/>  我看過很多例子，醫藥止不住這種侵蝕，只能......」<br/>『寄望傷者的自癒能力？』<br/>「我想說帶給神巫治療，但你說的對，現在只能這樣。」</p><p>『至少我還有這點能期望。』<br/>伊格尼斯像是要強調般的一字一頓，<br/>『格拉迪歐的恢復力一直都很好。』</p><p>奎許沉默了半晌，說出了句聽起來不明所以的結論。<br/>「到最後，不願放棄的總是家屬。」</p><p>奎許逕自說起了過去接觸過的一個案例。<br/>被使骸攻擊的倖存者通常會因傷重而身亡，但就算能幸運存活，如果被感染星之疾病而沒有及時送到神巫處進行治療，幾天之內便會急速惡化。<br/>那個案例的傷者也跟格拉迪歐一樣是位戰士，熬過了無人看好的重傷初期，幾日後傷處沒有癒合跡象反而不斷流出黑血，接著固化。<br/>他開始聽不懂人話、認不出照顧的親人，還會罔顧傷勢亂動亂跑。<br/>等到他對室內燈光也開始畏懼的時候，醫生才了解人造燈光能有微弱抑制使骸化的作用，但到了這個階段，任何光線對他只有壞處。<br/>家屬在他幾度欲趁著夜晚逃走之後別無他法，將他關進了鐵柵欄內。</p><p>『.....後來怎樣了？』<br/>這故事怎麼聽都不會有讓人心情沉重以外的結果，果不其然聽到奎許輕嘆之後徐徐說出，<br/>「那個牢房，在特定季節是照得到光的。<br/>  也許家屬還抱持著希望：曬點陽光就能抑止或者甚至逆轉使骸化，讓他恢復神智....<br/>  遺憾的是沒有，最後傷者在陽光下虛弱而死，還真有種諷刺意味。」</p><p>『你是當年的"家屬"嗎？』<br/>聽著奎許從描述方式透露出來的沉痛不像是以醫者的角度，伊格尼斯忍不住問了。</p><p>奎許沒有直接回覆，一會兒發出幾乎像是無關的感慨，<br/>「在我眼裡，他傷得這麼重不是壞事。」</p><p>伊格尼斯聽出來他這句語氣裡，是羨慕成分多於字面意義。<br/>但奎許的言下之意預設了格拉迪歐的傷勢不會好轉，這挑起伊格尼斯的恐懼，甚至憤怒。<br/>他猶記過往幾度格拉迪歐都在醫生的驚嘆稱讚之中以強大的自癒能力扭轉不被看好的傷勢康復，他堅信這次也能成為特例。</p><p>婉拒奎許說要找人幫忙搬運，伊格尼斯獨力將格拉迪歐重新安置在單人床位上。<br/>與傷勢的疼痛對抗加上自醒來後精神上的折騰，使他疲累得拒絕了希德妮帶來的午餐，表示希望能睡到傍晚。<br/>他在格拉迪歐旁鋪好了簡易的床位，料想如此能兼顧照顧和休息 － 一如格拉迪歐在水都戰後和在帝都要塞時為他所做的一樣 － 安睡卻成為遙不可及的奢侈。</p><p>在醫生弄來皮下注射或輸液用具前，不能服用止痛藥使得格拉迪歐止不住呻吟，伊格尼斯從未感受到他如此痛苦，又或是過往他太擅長忍耐，而如今無力掩飾的緣故。<br/>奎許則在伊格尼斯因為己身止痛藥效發作昏昏欲睡之時進房來察看過，被驚醒的伊格尼斯很直覺地掏出武器給嚇了一跳，說明自己只是來施打消炎藥，用以緩和格拉迪歐的高燒和畏寒。<br/>簡潔地向奎許道歉，伊格尼斯也不明白為何反應那麼強烈，或許是發現自己無從掌握對方藥劑裡的內容物，過往與伙伴們互動時、由他們把關建立起信賴在此地蕩然無存。</p><p>「把手伸出來。」<br/>交代完再來該注意什麼地方，奎許沒有離去而是對伊格尼斯提出指令。<br/>被提醒了之後，一直在隱忍燒傷的疼痛突然跳出來般的招呼注意力，奎許二話不說地拉住伊格尼斯的左手檢視，接著抹上早就準備好的藥膏。<br/>「身為照顧者第一要顧好的就是自己，這才有餘力去看護別人。<br/>  現在情況還不明朗，我也願意相信你說的。<br/>  明天我會來看狀況、幫忙換藥，但如果情勢往糟糕的方面走，我已告訴你會發生什麼事情，會有需要你做決定的時刻，所以你該做的心理準備也要做。」</p><p>奎許的話不像是傳統醫者會說的，但至少他直接而誠實，在無多餘心力與人應對的情況下伊格尼斯反而欣賞他這一點。<br/>想起歐德曾說自己是能決定格拉迪歐生死的人，他認為能夠做出決定的唯有格拉迪歐本人，而無論這抗戰持續多久，自己都會竭盡所能地幫助他恢復。</p><p> </p><p>第一個夜晚是在持續更換冷毛巾中度過。<br/>受高燒所苦的格拉迪歐囈語不斷，伊格尼斯索性在床頭擺放椅子，加了冰塊的水盆就放在緊鄰床頭的辦公桌上，一旦覺得毛巾過熱就再換上一條。<br/>擦拭身體降溫的過程裡他儘量憑著印象避開碰觸到傷處，卻也摸出了一個以前不知道的現象：被黑紋覆蓋的部分體溫會略低，而且不受外界溫度的影響。<br/>雖然是有助於瞭解格拉迪歐的真實狀況，另一方面也添增了擔憂。</p><p>把這份情報告知隔日中午前來換藥並帶來輸液器的奎許，他證實這項觀察，也要伊格尼斯找時間好好休息不用多想。<br/>「他的狀況沒什麼改變，先等他退燒。<br/>  才一天而已，什麼都沒發生，你不要壓力這麼大。」</p><p>『他很痛苦，能不能給他點止痛藥？<br/>  最好讓他睡過去。』<br/>伊格尼斯略微反省自己所表現出來的急躁，但該要求的他絕對不會少問。</p><p>「可以，我手邊藥量還夠。<br/>  不過雖然這麼說並不人道，我是不建議讓他一直睡下去。<br/>  因為那可能會剝奪你們正常溝通的最後機會。」</p><p>伊格尼斯從不認為自己是個易怒之人，自小碰到的多少案例練就了自己不動如山的見識和本領，但這兩日奎許幾度的發言都很直接地挑起純粹的怒意。<br/>儘管才給予安慰，他依舊是預設了那條最糟糕的路，但是聽過那個案例之後，伊格尼斯似能理解奎許是出於怎樣的立場說出明顯會招人怨恨的話。<br/>聽說奎許也是獵人出身，也許昨天能躲過自己的攻擊並非運氣所致。</p><p> </p><p>『請讓他睡下，他過往最欠缺的也是睡眠。<br/>  我知道他不管多少年都會在我身邊，我們還有使命要完成。』</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>終於到了最初認定為核心的三次驚嚇了<br/>開心~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>止痛藥生效之後所帶來的短暫寧靜，使伊格尼斯終於有心思去關切他認為不該拋下的另一端工作。<br/>請希德妮撥通手機找到疲於奔命的普羅恩普特，卻得到對方先致歉沒有更早打電話過來詢問治療後續。<br/>他簡短的告知格拉迪歐目前已穩定下來，但還需要觀察幾天，在被問及自己狀況時，伊格尼斯若無其事地表示無礙。</p><p>「伊格尼斯，不要太勉強自己。<br/>  昨天格拉迪歐醒來，我讓塔爾柯特去找你的時候，他也是一直說自己沒事。<br/>  雖然現在我看不到，但你們這種愛逞強的壞習慣真該改掉，不然、我們都會很擔心的。」<br/>強調營地的善後作業不需要他們操心，他決定採納獵人們的建議，將物品搬運至鄰近的北達司卡要塞。<br/>而也許正因為是透過電話，普羅恩普特才得以勇敢說出長久以來對伙伴作法感到的不安。</p><p>『謝謝你普羅恩普特，那邊有你在，我放心多了。』<br/>伊格尼斯由衷地表達謝意，在過往旅途中鮮少有機會把隸屬的工作交給別人，而比起他們倆人，甚至是王子，普羅恩普特該是這趟旅程中成長最多的人。</p><p>沒料到會被伊格尼斯稱讚，普羅恩普特覺得像是被老師認可了般的開心，<br/>「所以你們都要趕快康復，我會把這邊整理好等你們的！」</p><p>面對排山倒海而來的各種事務和決定，就算有塔爾柯特這個得力小幫手，他依舊是忙得喘不過氣來。<br/>但害怕歸害怕，他相信屆時告一段落，一回頭就能看到夥伴們迎向他的笑臉，他現在會為了達成這個目標而盡一切努力。</p><p> </p><p>伊格尼斯自覺精神力在經歷又一天的斷續睡眠才算恢復到平常水準，雙手燒傷也逐步在隨著自癒力康復。<br/>令他焦慮的是格拉迪歐的高燒仍不退，而根據奎許換藥時的檢查，左肩傷口有轉黑的跡象。<br/>他並提到其他接受治療的獵人也認為恢復速度較往常慢，這恐怕不是單一現象。<br/>對於伊格尼斯要求繼續原先的治療方式：輸液和足以讓其安睡的止痛藥劑量，他一邊照著做，一邊再度提醒如此施行的可能危機。</p><p>伊格尼斯明白這是完全賭上格拉迪歐自身恢復力所做的決定，且為了不引起其他人恐慌或造成士氣低落，他請奎許對外保密格拉迪歐的實際狀況，期望這一切可以在短時間內解決。<br/>然而事與願違，再一天後，肩傷顯得更加惡化，紫黑紋路也首度出現在背傷之間交錯綜橫。</p><p>「如果繼續這樣，換藥會變得無意義。」<br/>奎許說他到時並不打算替固化傷口做任何處理，現下雖然看起來星之疾病的侵襲是從頸部往主要傷口蔓延，腿部的傷其實也有了異變。<br/>「很遺憾還是變成這種局面。」</p><p>『還沒有結束，格拉迪歐會奮戰下去的。』<br/>追究奎許放棄得太早並無益處，若以戰場上資源有限的處理來說他是正確的。<br/>然而即便想要聽聽其他醫生的建議，也會卡在不知道該送至何處診療，以及格拉迪歐現下不適合被移動的問題。<br/>伊格尼斯在相當的挫敗感中送走了奎許，開始思索要如何去取得類似王都等級的醫療，當初逃出王都的民眾不少，有些醫者可能逃過一劫。<br/>或許聯絡正在雷斯塔倫進行防禦工事的柯爾將軍會有點頭緒，先前僅有告知他營地遇襲、水晶的去向和某種程度的報平安。</p><p>透過關係輾轉找人，等到終於能和柯爾將軍通話已是日落之後，他不多話的習慣使得在等待的過程中總讓伊格尼斯以為對方斷線。</p><p>「我們過往在陛下保護之下生活得太安穩，很多凶險只是被擋在牆外，而我們不知如何應對。」<br/>三十年的安逸足以讓牆內的人忘記外界有多險惡，這點是他自己到王都之外才有的深刻體會。<br/>他說明王都的醫療水準儘管較為先進，在應對使骸造成的傷勢乃至星之疾病的處理上遠不及外界的醫生，畢竟他們才是一直以來在前線最有經驗的人。<br/>「格拉迪歐藍斯在外界的時間比你我都久，他也是最明瞭風險的人。<br/>  他曾經獲得劍聖的祝福，說還好是他這種人成為王之盾和遴選之王並肩作戰，就相信這份期許吧。」</p><p>雖然是類似打氣的說法，伊格尼斯聽得出來柯爾顯然做好了身為武人的心理準備。<br/>這令他想起格拉迪歐幾年前帶隊出事被緊急送回王都進行手術，於國政會議上得知訊息但仍執意要開完會才趕往醫院的克雷拉斯宰相曾語帶驕傲地說，他們艾米提亞家的死亡教育向來確實。<br/>此舉當時被雷吉斯陛下斥責，表示「會可以擇日再開，兒子只有一個」讓他先行離席，不過他仍在到醫院確認格拉迪歐不需擔憂後回到宮殿繼續工作，伊格尼斯當晚則陪伴伊莉絲在醫院度過。</p><p>伊格尼斯明白如今與當年一點相似性都沒有，幾日下來的發展將他之前的樂觀損耗殆盡，眼睛看不見加劇了這份不安和孤獨。<br/>從餐廳走回修車廠的路途並不長，面對一些仍滯留休養的獵人們不知情的好心慰問，更讓心情雪上加霜。</p><p>希德妮將晚餐留在進門前的桌上，方便手拿的鋁箔包著尚有餘溫的捲餅，明知必須儲備看護的體力仍罔顧飢餓啃咬得緩慢，只好草草地將豆子湯喝完。<br/>就在此時突然聽到房內有所動靜，想起奎許應是擅自停了止痛藥而使格拉迪歐得以醒來，衝進房裡聽見他喃出自己名字的瞬間他甚至想感謝奎許。</p><p>『格拉迪歐！你感覺怎樣？會渴或餓嗎？還是會痛？』<br/>還未靠近就能察覺格拉迪歐迎向自己的笑容中有多少暖意，明明才兩日未說到話卻感覺恍如隔世。<br/>跪在床邊緊握住手、確認他回握的意圖後才放心地問出連串預備好的問題。</p><p>然而格拉迪歐像是聽不懂般，輕搖了頭，逕自笑得很開心，<br/>「等等...讓普羅恩普特、帶諾克特去、釣魚......<br/>  我們搭船，到...你很想看夜景的橋.....難得可以、買冰......」</p><p>完全的答非所問，但伊格尼斯明白格拉迪歐說的內容是什麼。<br/>那是幾個月前在水都時因為路途不合諾克特的意而沒去成的行程，兩人曾私下約好了之後再找機會去。<br/>格拉迪歐還掛念這件事他當然很高興，但這也僅說明了他記憶混亂到不記得之後發生過什麼。</p><p>而不只是這一件，這晚格拉迪歐斷續地說了很多像是願望般的約定，或多或少是過往他曾希望帶著自己去實地欣賞的美景或是體驗，也有完全不明所以的地方。<br/>伊格尼斯沒有拒絕或以『那地方不存在』之類的話來糾正他，都握著他的手答應下次一起去。<br/>如果達成這些約定是能繫住格拉迪歐的繩索，他每一根都要抓牢。</p><p> </p><p>『你把止痛藥停了。』<br/>被格拉迪歐時好時壞的症狀折騰了一夜，隔日終於等到奎許過來查看的時間，伊格尼斯仍拿捏不定是要感謝還是責怪他，只能冷淡地說出這句。</p><p>「你們說上話了？」<br/>語帶欣喜地反問，奎許自然是認為這個決定是正確的。<br/>聽聞伊格尼斯解釋他記憶混亂的現象後，又順口補充，<br/>「顯然他很在意那些遺憾，能做個交代也是好事。」</p><p>再度聽出奎許的語氣帶著羨慕和慶幸，且更進一步地證實了他對格拉迪歐傷勢的推測。<br/>伊格尼斯已許久不曾需要對他人如此忍耐和壓抑，將力道握入左手掌心以靜下情緒，他請奎許確認格拉迪歐終於退燒的事實。</p><p>「退燒是好事，但黑紋化的速度並沒有減退，也許兩者並無相關。」<br/>格拉迪歐背部的刺青干擾了視覺判定，改用溫度判定後幾可確認背上連無傷的部分都被侵蝕。<br/>「黑紋抵達腰部的傷也只是時間問題。」</p><p>『你真的束手無策了嗎？』<br/>這句話與其是在責問奎許，也有一半是伊格尼斯自問。<br/>在陪伴的時間裡他挖空心思想找出可能可以求助的對象，憶起薩妮亞這位對毒物有所研究的學者，她恰好也是幾年前救助過格拉迪歐的恩人。<br/>但過往兩人分工得過於徹底，使得他也不知道格拉迪歐之前是怎樣能找出居無定所的薩妮亞，即便能把訊息藉由獵人們傳出去，也恐怕趕不上惡化的速度。</p><p>「如你之前所說，沒有神巫的祝福就只能寄望傷者本身的自癒能力。<br/>  我能做的是協助他們自癒，以及適當地減輕痛苦 — 傷者本身和家屬的。」<br/>奎許刻意強調了最後幾字，經驗豐富的他自然明白伊格尼斯的不滿和疑惑為何，<br/>「我不知道王都人對醫生有怎樣的期待，或許他們真的能創造奇蹟。<br/>  但外界的醫者沒有那種條件，我們向來都是在資源和科技有限下求生存。」</p><p>奎許的這一席話客觀來看並沒有問題，但即便說的都是事實，伊格尼斯都不會願意接受。<br/>他有絕對不能放棄的理由，而他本身也向來不是輕易放棄的人。<br/>進行看護的清醒時間裡很多想法飄過腦海，只是最終沒有一個方案能夠具體成形。<br/>在這彷若"缺乏情報"的場合裡，伊格尼斯自知想再跟格拉迪歐對話的期望是對他的過度苛求，但沒想到當它真的發生時，僅是徒增不安。</p><p>原本睡得還算平靜的格拉迪歐突然像是被鬧鐘吵到般身體震了幾下，掙扎起身的動作因受傷勢限制，宛如在寒冷冬日欲從被窩裡鑽出時的不情願和笨拙。<br/>顧忌著不能碰痛他的傷口，伊格尼斯想阻止他下床總不得要領，忍不住斥責之後卻聽到他開口說非去不可。</p><p>「親爹、難得揪了飯局......<br/>  好久沒跟大家、吃飯了......」</p><p>即使沒聽清楚格拉迪歐說出是誰主持的飯局，聽到他連續說出幾位已知陣亡的同僚名字也足以心寒。<br/>『不行、你不能去！留下來！』</p><p>伊格尼斯吼上幾次才終於生效，格拉迪歐的動作暫停下來，如小動物般輕輕嗚咽了幾聲，<br/>「不能去嗎？」</p><p>『不可以去，現在這邊需要你，我也需要你。』<br/>不知為何覺得懷裡的人像條失望的大狗，尾巴和耳朵垂下來哀求的想像令他於心不忍，但他知道絕不能退讓。</p><p>「可是、好久沒看到、親爹...他總是好忙......」<br/>驟失父親一直都是格拉迪歐的遺憾，被抽氣切得斷續的聲音像是在哭，伊格尼斯覺得胸口的濕氣凝聚得很突然，他不由得以輕拍來安撫。</p><p>『現在不是好時機，總之這次不能去，親爹會諒解的。』<br/>在他們古老的信仰裡，有一種說法是將死之者會見到前來接引的已故親人或朋友，讓這趟旅程更為平順。<br/>這是伊格尼斯第一次以"父親"來稱呼克雷拉斯，他想起格拉迪歐在他們開始交往後第一次帶他與克雷拉斯聚餐的事。<br/>當時以為就要面對來自家長的壓力，沒想到克雷拉斯中途離開前握住自己的手莫名地推銷說自家兒子很好用，要自己好好利用。<br/>伊格尼斯在內心對這位寬大為懷的長者祈求再多給一點時間，他還需要格拉迪歐。</p><p>不知是否祈求真的有效，抑或熟知如何安撫的肢體接觸起了作用，終於又睡下的格拉迪歐這晚沒有再起來鬧過，但被他那份失望感染的伊格尼斯則清醒了整夜。<br/>每次抱著格拉迪歐都能察覺那份冷意在他體內蔓延，實實在在地提醒伊格尼斯所剩的時間不多。<br/>他曾想過要把格拉迪歐不擇手段地弄到清醒，向他告知自己所知的神諭內容，要他別忘記他身為&lt;王之盾&gt;的職責還沒有盡完不可以任意離開。<br/>現在他擔憂是不是錯過了告知的時機，以及害怕，在格拉迪歐毫無掩飾的赤裸本心之前，外人加諸於他身上的責任義務使命等的重量是否足以讓他留下來？<br/>或是格拉迪歐真的已經竭力奮戰，只是他的身體跟不上了？</p><p> </p><p>「你該好好休息，不然等到真正需要做決定的時候，你會後悔腦袋不夠清楚。」<br/>前來換藥的奎許所需的時間越來越少，他證實感染擴大，而肩傷和背的部分已經固化。<br/>他再次提醒伊格尼斯該做好後續的心理準備，以及明天獵人協會例行的運輸補給會送來能派上用場的藥劑。<br/>「那應該能減低他的痛苦。」</p><p>伊格尼斯隱約感覺出來他說的藥劑與之前他施打的止痛藥並不同，而"痛苦"也不是指單純的疼痛。<br/>想通的瞬間不由得全身警戒起來，奎許自然被他突然升起的敵意掃到，連忙退到門邊，<br/>「不用緊張，還沒有到那個時刻，我也不會親自動手。<br/>  這種事我向來是交回給家屬決定的。」</p><p> </p><p>希德妮在奎許離去之後來敲門，送來換洗衣物之餘也進行慰問。<br/>她感覺出來伊格尼斯與奎許醫生之間莫名劍拔弩張的氣氛，如果格拉迪歐的狀況真如對外公開所說的恢復中就不至於如此。<br/>然而看到伊格尼斯疲憊不堪的模樣讓她嚇了一跳，於是她主動提出願意代為進行看護，但被伊格尼斯以『稍後就能回復』婉拒。<br/>更讓她吃驚的是伊格尼斯詢問是否有任何能充當綁帶的材料，『怕格拉迪歐在不自覺時抓傷自己』這理由聽起來很正常，只是深鎖在眉間的憂慮透露出更多他不願意說出口的訊息。</p><p>希德妮答應會去協尋類似材料，之後則立即打電話給普羅恩普特，說明這裡情況不對勁，希望他能過來一趟對伊格尼斯進行勸說。<br/>出乎意料之外，普羅恩普特拒絕了。</p><p>「可是、你們不是夥伴嗎？」<br/>「正因為是夥伴才要相信他們，在伊格尼斯叫我過去之前，我都要堅守崗位。」</p><p>隱約明瞭能讓希德妮主動來電的都不會是小事，對他來說要拒絕希德妮的請求又是特別困難，可即使說出的理由站不住腳，普羅恩普特也想要相信格拉迪歐可以自力康復，而自己只要夠"乖"、多做點"好事"，願望就能成真。<br/>因為如果不這樣的話，就連前進的動力都會消失。<br/>再次請希德妮轉告伊格尼斯有關北達斯卡要塞這邊遷移進展順利，請他務必照顧好自己和格拉迪歐，普羅恩普特毅然掛了電話，投身於宛如祈願的工作之中。</p><p> </p><p>希德的休憩小間最初為了方便老人家而有獨立衛浴，如今對伊格尼斯來說是求之不得的便利：除去必要的談話他實在是毫無心力維持任何交際。<br/>藉由擦澡的方式審視格拉迪歐的狀況，再把這份憂心帶進浴室內想沖刷掉，效果不彰，因為之後的短暫睡眠裡他還是做了意義不明的噩夢。</p><p>夢裡的他狀似在出任務，前去解救一些被使骸襲擊的民眾。<br/>原先負責保護民眾的一名年輕人重傷倒下，因肚破腸流被當場判定無救而必須拋下他撤離。<br/>雖然不認得那位年輕人，伊格尼斯決定蹲在他身邊握住他的手希望能給他一些安慰，說話陪他直到最後一刻。</p><p>驚醒之後他不由得困惑，夢裡的自己能如此有餘裕地面對就在眼前的生死，是得經歷過多少風雨練就？<br/>被奎許三番兩次提醒要做的"心理準備"或許促成了夢境的內容，連串的打擊後他依舊固執地想要相信最糟的結果不會來臨。<br/>類似『辛苦你、做得很好、我們會記得你的貢獻』的話，他自知無法對格拉迪歐說出來，他甚至對有著"接受事實"的念頭感到憤怒，但他也明白這個世界不會依照自己的一廂情願來運轉。<br/>當自己才是被留下的一方時，他沒想過會如此手足無措。</p><p> </p><p>「伊格尼斯.....」</p><p>『是？我在！』<br/>意識恍惚間又一次聽到熟悉的嗓音雖然高興，也會因其展現的虛弱程度而心驚不已。<br/>一改靠坐在床鋪旁的姿勢，伊格尼斯立刻趴向床頭，怕他聽不清楚而輕搖他的手來爭取注意。<br/>但這次從一開始伊格尼斯就注意到有點不同：他感受不到格拉迪歐那份對自己的專屬笑意。</p><p>「他實在、太好了......<br/>  我、真幸運，在他身邊......」<br/>艱難地將字句從嘴裡推出，連笑也是半吊子般的中途收住，幸福感卻從中滿溢了出來。<br/>「...親爹說，要我好好學他...<br/>  嘿、學不來啊，他懂太多了...」</p><p>『你知道你在和誰說話？』<br/>伊格尼斯禁不住發抖，嘗試輕拍格拉迪歐的臉頰想讓他停止這一切。</p><p>「我很努力喔...很累，也很快樂...<br/>  我真的、好喜歡他......」<br/>被阻撓了幾次後反而像是多了幾分氣力，格拉迪歐的語調突然變得不再輕飄飄的，吸足了氧氣以便託付重要心願時不再中途喘息。<br/>「請你轉告、伊格尼斯，他不需要隨時保持、完美。<br/>  請主動幫他、別讓他累壞了，他常忙得忘記他對我們有多重要......」</p><p>『別說了、看著我，格拉迪歐！』<br/>能再次印證格拉迪歐真實心情的喜悅，完全不如得知他認不出身邊的人是誰的恐懼。<br/>原本還寄望是因為格拉迪歐未睜眼或者聽不清旁人的話才會如此錯亂，撫摸臉頰確認他一直都是能睜眼視物後直接否定了這個推論。</p><p>一會兒，伊格尼斯得到了一句道歉。<br/>「......耳提面命的話，伊格尼斯會太在意...有反效果的...<br/>  對不起，我不該、把這麼難的事情交給別人....」</p><p>『醒醒、格拉迪歐！我就......』<br/>他倏然止住，是因為察覺另一種異樣：有什麼溫熱的東西，滑入捧著格拉迪歐的臉頰的左手掌心，拇指在顫抖中撫斷了那道路徑，然後更多濕熱又覆蓋上去。</p><p>格拉迪歐在無聲哭泣，為什麼？<br/>是以為見不到自己了？<br/>不！就算是如此，你怎麼會認為、當那個時刻來臨，我會不在你身邊？</p><p>一句不那麼久遠以前的話語突然闖入腦海，『也許看不到比較不悲傷』，那是伊格尼斯自己的聲音。<br/>初到雷斯塔倫與王都倖存者交換訊息後，格拉迪歐獨自跑去附近小山丘消化情緒，而自己經歷一番搜尋才找到他時，用來安慰他的話就是這個。<br/>他們那時正因無法得知克雷拉斯和雷吉斯陛下的確切死因而難過，伊格尼斯並不清楚為何要這麼說，而格拉迪歐接受了這個說法大哭了一場。</p><p>伊格尼斯至今才了解格拉迪歐把這句話執行得有多徹底。<br/>以為沒有看到就不會那麼痛苦，所以不希望讓所愛之人親身接觸自己的死。<br/>於是他預設了這種時刻伊格尼斯不會在身邊，他卻因為看不到思念之人而痛苦不已，將掛念之事託付給人後又為了那本該是自己的責任而道歉。</p><p>種種太過溫柔的舉動扎得伊格尼斯幾乎說不出話，近乎要掐痛他而緊握住的右手，和反覆擦掉淚痕、不斷確認生命跡象的左手此刻都僵硬得不像是身體的一部分。<br/>他聲淚俱下地對格拉迪歐承認錯誤：看不到並不會比較輕鬆，希望他能睜眼看明白身邊的人。<br/>抗拒著那份"臨終道別"的意圖，他提醒格拉迪歐要遵守那份無論如何都會歸來的承諾，希望這樣能喚回他的神智。<br/>伊格尼斯終於說出他所見的神諭內容，那個不知多少年才會達成的營火晚會的畫面，他堅信那會成真，所以格拉迪歐不能放棄。</p><p>最後，是跪得疼痛不已的膝蓋止住了無意義的悲鳴，伊格尼斯勉強調整姿勢在床邊坐下，一直牽著的手則不敢放開。<br/>默默將淚流盡的格拉迪歐不知何時已經睡下，呼吸平順得像是剛剛那些都沒有發生。</p><p>鼓起殘餘不多的勇氣，伊格尼斯伸手在幾處主要傷口逐步做確認，得到了預料中的答案。</p><p>再來，不管情願與否，他明白剩餘的選項都將只有痛苦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「看你這樣子，我今天該是來對了。」<br/>奎許看著裡面伊格尼斯散發出強烈的生人勿近氣氛，大致料想發展到哪一階段而決定杵在門口不進去。<br/>簡單解釋如何使用注射器，他將藥劑留在進門的桌上，<br/>「這東西很難弄到，你可別失手了。<br/>  大個子劑量就該重一些，不過一次三管我想也差不多。」</p><p>『藥效是什麼？』<br/>「輕微止痛，讓病人安靜下來，同時限制行動。」<br/>他強調由家人來進行處理還是對傷患最好的，並暗示了給藥一舉已算是法外開恩。<br/>「我知道你不願意這麼做，但如果未來他會成為危害，我必須報請協會處理。」</p><p>『有些使骸可以溝通，還能保有自己的意志......』<br/>伊格尼斯不明白自己為何還要進行無用的辯駁，他想起法席歐洞穴裡找尋孩子的納迦，甚至是瑞布斯，但過往與使骸勢不兩立的作法使得牠們的下場都只有一種。</p><p>「我聽說過那些特殊案例，但協會對牠們、還有那些轉化途中就哀求殺了他們的人，處理方式都是一致的。」<br/>奎許明白伊格尼斯提起此事的用意，勸說的語氣益發嚴峻，<br/>「時間拖長對他或你都只是徒增痛苦，別把場面變得難看。<br/>  如果所有的貪心都能成真就好，但就像我一開始說的，最後不肯放棄的都是家屬。」</p><p>『到現在格拉迪歐還沒有放棄！我也不會無視他的努力！』<br/>伊格尼斯聽出來言下之意是要他知足，但他並不認為這幾次與格拉迪歐的談話即是告別。</p><p>「每個人都期待過奇蹟會降臨，而我們總自以為是幸運者。」<br/>奎許認為能夠與傷者對話就足以成為家屬的救贖，畢竟早年造成的遺憾太深，而他這些年已經看過太多不幸的例子。<br/>表示明白伊格尼斯的選擇，不想多說的他沉重地拋下感慨，<br/>「天曉得，也許你們能是。」</p><p> </p><p>稍早希德妮已將綁帶送來，伊格尼斯僅收下他認為夠堅固的幾條，然後希望她加強這間房間的門鎖。<br/>『怕格拉迪歐在意識錯亂中跑出去，不想麻煩大家把他抓回來』是他能想出最能兼顧實情的掩飾說法，伊格尼斯沒有對她的欲言又止做出任何解釋，只是淺淺道謝後回房鎖上。<br/>聽著腕表報時，伊格尼斯注意到那幾次格拉迪歐有精神說話的時候恰都是晚上，那就必須在入夜之前做好準備才行。</p><p>事到如今，能夠維繫住希望的唯有神諭本身。<br/>這段時間伊格尼斯不斷想起那位幾度給予幫助或指引的黑髮神使，但這回祂並未回應。<br/>回歸到只能倚靠自己的狀態，如果格拉迪歐需要的是時間來對抗使骸化的力量，那麼他會努力爭取。</p><p>最初請求的靜養使得修車廠除了他們沒有其他人，晚上鐵門會關上則形同另一層保護，然唯有面臨考驗時才知道先前的預備有多麼不堪一擊。<br/>夜幕低垂後不知多久，格拉迪歐口齒不清地念上一陣，彷如與人爭執，接著的全身痙攣打斷了幾番想翻下床的躁動。<br/>曾為了不傷害到對方而保留的溫柔和善意在需要氣力的時刻毫無助益，伊格尼斯發現他得面對格拉迪歐最直接的怒意 － 自認識以來從不曾如此。<br/>口頭要求格拉迪歐聽話已成為遙不可及的目標，而當床邊綁帶被扯開時，他一瞬後悔沒有請希德妮拿來鎖鍊。</p><p>情急之下用床單和綁帶等將他綑綁後翻壓於地，以體重和技巧來限制其行動，格拉迪歐在掙扎一陣後似乎終於損耗了過多氣力而癱軟下來。<br/>伊格尼斯仍不敢大意，集中心神思考再來該怎麼做，但久違的劇烈活動使出了薄汗的身體在微冷氣溫裡打了幾個寒顫。<br/>突如其來的冷意使他誤以為肯提亞娜來了，等上一陣毫無動靜只得收回期盼之心。</p><p>剛才扭打中把休憩小間的原有家具幾乎打亂，伊格尼斯嘗試移動格拉迪歐以便拖回床，未料這一番拉扯使得他猛烈地乾咳上一陣。<br/>伊格尼斯判定他是因為口渴所致，格拉迪歐這幾日來都未進食，僅靠輸液的補充是絕對不足。<br/>好不容易摸索到瓶裝水，卻在如何讓他喝到的方式上猶豫了會，最終是抓準他咳完的時機將他稍微提坐起來靠在身上，先用水將左手沖乾淨才掬起一些送到他嘴邊。<br/>格拉迪歐顯然是渴極了，三兩下便喝得一滴不剩，甚至因此舔起伊格尼斯的掌心。</p><p>『等等！你能坐好的話我可以讓你直接喝...』<br/>被人舔上固然吃驚，但此舉引發伊格尼斯重新審視格拉迪歐是否真的把自己當成敵人。<br/>若他對自己抱持敵意應不會如此，不然他要咬傷自己是輕而易舉的事。<br/>為了證實這點他又倒了些水，而格拉迪歐順利地舔完等著。</p><p>『格拉迪歐......』<br/>被這份友善暖足心扉，伊格尼斯似乎終於在漫長的墜落途中找到一個立足點。<br/>如果他能喝水，說不定也能吃東西，之前格拉迪歐的自癒能力低落可能肇因於營養不足，那麼現在還來得及......</p><p> </p><p>伊格尼斯的思緒突遭中斷，懷裡的人宛如突遭雷殛般的發出悲鳴，亟欲脫身而頻使出的扭動使得甩開的綁帶金屬扣直擊打得他措手不及。<br/>他被撞開後一會兒才想起來在聽到驚叫之前，外頭有個類似啟動機關的聲音。<br/>腳步聲確認了修車廠內另外有人，他立刻對門外大吼『你做了什麼？！』</p><p>「伊格尼斯？對、對不起！<br/>  我只是、開了燈......」<br/>外頭傳來希德妮驚慌不已的聲音，說明她只是聽到修車廠內有不尋常的動靜所以過來，開啟大燈後立即聽到慘叫連連使得她更不明白究竟怎回事。</p><p>『請你立刻關掉燈！這裡...沒事。』<br/>勉強回復平常的語氣，伊格尼斯趕緊隨著氣息和動靜想把格拉迪歐拉回來，房間的另一端有門，他可絕對不能讓格拉迪歐出去。<br/>他已從綑綁中掙脫，爬行幾步撞倒櫃子後被倒下的金屬櫃壓住，本以為是不小心的，他卻在伊格尼斯想把櫃子扶正、拖他出來之際躲得更裡面，直到上頭的燈熄滅。</p><p>「到底是怎麼回事？你們還好嗎？」<br/>尋著手電筒便立即趕往休憩小間，希德妮想開門慰問，但伊格尼斯口頭阻止她。</p><p>『我們都沒事......抱歉吵醒你，現在可以回去睡了。』<br/>冷靜地再三向希德妮做出保證，說明只是格拉迪歐做惡夢鬧了一下，現在平靜下來不需擔心，剩下的他會處理。<br/>終於等得她離開後，伊格尼斯才放下握得發疼的拳頭，回頭察看狀況。</p><p>環境復歸黑暗之後格拉迪歐的哀嚎聽起來就比較不扎心，於是趕緊將無力行動的他拖抱回床位，他維持著蜷曲的姿態不斷發抖。<br/>這不是冷，而是痛的反應，伊格尼斯很不情願地分析出這點。<br/>印象中希德妮曾提及會在修車廠內安裝實驗用的大燈，初衷是為保護維修用工具等，眾人則曾開玩笑說等修車廠內出現使骸其他地方早就不保了。<br/>對驅逐使骸有效的燈光如今也對格拉迪歐產生傷害，成為實驗有效的鐵證之餘，也似宣告了他的症狀已經惡化到何種程度。</p><p>伊格尼斯將被單蓋回他身上，綁帶則在他明顯抗拒後棄置；想要再次給予他水或是營養劑都被躲開、甚至是發出充滿敵意的咆哮。<br/>幾分鐘前好不容易拾回的樂觀灰飛湮滅，他只得將周遭家具恢復到至少可以行動的程度，在凌亂不堪的地板床位坐下。<br/>他在床頭處趴著，以面對側躺的格拉迪歐，手指從汗濕的髮際一路撫順到頸部比體溫略低的脈動之處，這幾日來真的是越來越難探到那份能讓自己心安的證明。</p><p>『格拉迪歐，你想睡了嗎？』<br/>他完全不知道自己為什麼要這麼問，或許是一直以來精神緊繃過度的自己真的太累，如奎許所說的腦袋不清楚。<br/>但原本只是在喘息和痛吟的格拉迪歐，聽懂般的發出一句不明所以的虛弱回應。</p><p>『嗯、我也有點累了呢。』<br/>無論是獲得回應或是沒有 － 前者表示格拉迪歐還聽得懂人話能做出選擇，後者則是事情已走向無可救藥 － 都無法減輕伊格尼斯內心的崩毀感。<br/>他跪直身體，掏出奎許給的藥劑管，在頸側壓下之前先在他額頭上深深一吻。</p><p>『好，那我們、睡一會。』</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p>腳下的景物飛快消逝，前方有著必須追上的目標，而自己正在全速奔跑。<br/>身處黑夜而不清晰的視線令他一瞬萌生了要擦拭眼鏡的念頭，隨後為這份念頭帶來的陌生感到震驚。</p><p>"看得見"，即意味著眼前所見並非為真。<br/>一般在分得出夢境和現實之時就會醒過來，但這個夢境非常頑固，伊格尼斯發現他"出不去"。</p><p>追逐至盡頭之後，到了一個洞窟。<br/>身上的手電筒清楚照出追逐對象的容貌，在錯愕之際手上違反意志的出現了元素小刀，是必須戰鬥的意味。</p><p>雖然過往與他多次有過認真切磋的經驗，自己不曾真正痛下殺手過。<br/>而、被對方刻意放水也是從沒有過的。</p><p>散著淡藍光芒的冰刀超乎想像順利封住對方身上常見於使骸的紫炎，而且毫不留情地插住其使骸化的肢體、將他徹底固定在岩壁上。</p><p>簡直不敢相信自己真的這麼做了的伊格尼斯，看著被冰封住、放棄反擊的格拉迪歐。<br/>其粗重呼吸受冰晶影響慢慢緩下來，到最後，原先彷如獸目的紅眼似是恢復一絲清明。<br/>格拉迪歐定定地看向伊格尼斯，無聲地透露出他不願接收的訊息。</p><p>「你知道再來該怎麼做。」</p><p> </p><p> － 不！我不知道！！<br/>內心明明如此回答，伊格尼斯卻發現這個身體不受控制地掏出雷系魔法瓶，毫不猶豫地砸向格拉迪歐的胸口。</p><p> </p><p>『住手！！！！』<br/>這回在實際咆哮中真正醒來，但伊格尼斯確實"看見了"自己殺死格拉迪歐的畫面，"看見了"格拉迪歐在遭受雷直擊後是怎樣在極端痛苦之中嚥氣的。</p><p>第一次被全然的黑暗撫慰，伊格尼斯喘著氣設法撿回神智和現狀：尚僵硬的肩頸是因趴臥在床邊睡著，仍握住格拉迪歐的手則冷得不像話，恍如才拿過冰刀，一瞬嚇得放開退到一旁。<br/>再過一會兒才想起來該要檢查格拉迪歐的狀況，顫抖不已的手指確認穩定的鼻息和規律的脈動後，伊格尼斯頹然靠上桌側想要平復心情。</p><p> </p><p> － 他是格拉迪歐，事情不會變成那樣的。</p><p> － 就算是那樣也知道要怎麼處理。</p><p> － 不！不要亂說！神諭給的畫面是絕對的！他會好好地活到那個時候！</p><p> </p><p>種種互斥的想法在腦內如此起彼落的雷擊對轟，伊格尼斯自知內心的矛盾所在：他一方面迫切希望營火晚會的畫面絕對成真，另一方面卻拒絕接受神諭的後半。</p><p> </p><p>睡前替格拉迪歐打入藥劑時內心反覆琢磨奎許那狀似輕鬆、充滿誘惑的提案，選擇只施打一管而非三管齊下時，他自知選了一條會令雙方都會痛苦萬分的路徑。<br/>不管動機或面對的狀況是什麼，伊格尼斯都明白他無法對格拉迪歐下手，即便這可能真的會是格拉迪歐本人的願望。</p><p> </p><p>現在格拉迪歐在懷中安睡如昔，好似這一切都未發生。</p><p>但是天總會亮，而藥效終會散去。<br/>伊格尼斯從未如此畏懼黎明的到來。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>終於寫到惡夢篇章了。<br/>說一下出乎意料的部分，是原本格拉迪歐會在混亂扭打中把伊格尼斯撞飛（可能撞到床），然後在逃出去的時候剛好被希德妮開的燈照到、縮回去的時候自己被櫃子壓倒。<br/>在朝著這方向前進的時候，我家格爸表示這樣不大好而停住，伊媽默不做聲很配合的就直接用被單和綁帶把他制服了（你們www）<br/>正在想說「好吧你們就不出房間可是接下來怎麼銜接到開燈的部分？」，格爸就突然狂咳起來，我想也是他太渴了我都沒給他喝水就讓伊媽找到水，本來打算直接灌（但肯定嗆），伊媽說要用手餵他喝，然後就出現了舔掌心的這幕（聳肩）</p><p>我自己覺得舔手很暖啦QQ 反正格爸本來就是大狗狗～～<br/>而且也意外的給了伊格尼斯一份希望（然後瞬間破滅哈哈哈哈我喜歡）<br/>於是大戰篇終於要收尾了，這一路走來真的是太驚奇了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『伊莉絲，不好意思久等了，你說有重要的事是？』<br/>「呼～伊格尼斯果然這種時候特別難約，其實是幫加列德轉交筆記的手抄本，他最近膝蓋問題越來越嚴重所以我主動代勞。」</p><p>『非常謝謝，我在路上會好好研讀的，也請幫我問候一下他和塔爾柯特。』<br/>「好的。唉、好羨慕你們可以出遊，好多地方我只能在書上或照片上看到，真想拋下學校跟你們一起！」</p><p>『這趟與當年雷吉斯陛下的壯遊不同，只是單純南下前往亞柯爾德。不過沿途普羅恩普特會拍照片，如果你有特別想看的景點，我會請他留意。』<br/>「那請他多拍一點王子的獨照......啊、沒有也沒關係。」</p><p>『我想他很樂意。還有其他嗎？』<br/>「有件不是很重要的......就是我那個笨蛋哥哥每次外出都會化為原始人，可能會給大家添麻煩，請伊格尼斯看不順眼就大力敲下去不用顧慮什麼。」</p><p>『......這口氣也是跟雷吉斯陛下學的嗎？』<br/>「嘿嘿、不愧是伊格尼斯。」</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p>『對了，伊莉絲，得通知她......』</p><p>沉浸在往事的伊格尼斯恍惚間想起這位家屬。<br/>
她曾意外促成他們這段關係的開展，現在......</p><p>在找到正確的詞語前他不得不自行終止了思考，焦躁得站起卻無所適從，只得讓腕表再報一次時間：若黑夜沒有擴展勢力，還有一小時左右天亮。<br/>
趁著格拉迪歐無法抗議重新上好了綁帶，腦袋越來越清醒但無事可做的他被修車廠後方的異常動靜所救贖。</p><p>原本穩定運轉的發電機組聲音突然變小，緊接著是某種設備靜止下來。<br/>
擔憂是燈光設備出問題，伊格尼斯立即拾回手杖，在離開休憩小間前輕聲說了句『乖、繼續睡』，從另一門外出前往認為的問題點。</p><p>迎面吹來的風昭告了預測成真，使骸的特有氣味和喧囂已悄然來到。<br/>
初步推判是發電機有一組產生故障使得修車廠後增設的燈光熄滅，找到缺口入侵的使骸便開始往該處移動。<br/>
伊格尼斯隨即以手杖對著建物旁的金屬管猛敲一陣，此舉比大吼有用，不僅是隔壁臨時休養所立刻有所反應，使骸的注意力也向自己這裡集中。</p><p>選擇使用元素小刀來攻擊或防禦，是為了讓醒來的獵人們從遠處觀看即瞭解危險已至。<br/>
但至今留在鎚頭鯊的獵人們本來就是傷勢較重的一群，剩下大多是非戰鬥人員，能成為戰力的人寥寥可數。<br/>
不過其中也有不顧危險跑來前線的人 － 希德妮證實機組損壞，但若要現在就開始就需要有人掩護維修作業。</p><p>「鎚頭鯊大部分區域都還有燈光，我想使骸不敢輕舉妄動，不如等天亮...」<br/>
『不能仰賴不知何時才會降臨的日出，請現在就開始搶修。<br/>
我會指揮獵人們作戰，不會讓牠們接近修車廠一步！』</p><p>伊格尼斯的態度強硬另有原因，早在一開始發現使骸入侵，就有細心的獵人表示要協助將還在修車廠內養傷的格拉迪歐移動到隔壁的休養所。<br/>
姑且不論他們會發現真相，為了搬運必然會打開修車廠內的燈光，這對已經很衰弱的格拉迪歐無疑是二度重擊，他絕對不能讓此事發生。</p><p>希德妮對此宣言的起因心裡有數，但讓失明的人戰鬥是前所未聞。<br/>
她想阻止這狀似魯莽的舉動，伊格尼斯冷靜表示自己在歐爾提謝失明之後也仍在戰場上拼鬥，這等場面可以應對得來。</p><p>「可是那是......」<br/>
察覺到差點說出什麼話而倉促收住，希德妮改口點名幾位工人來協助搬運替換用機組和工具。<br/>
「好、我會儘快修理。你不要太勉強自己。」</p><p>硬生生拉住的話是，「那時你身邊還有夥伴，那些懂你很深的夥伴」，她明白這話真的不能說。</p><p> </p><p>對向來各自為政、此刻群龍無首的獵人們來說，伊格尼斯穩定自若的指揮是宛如燈塔般的存在，使得他們得以連番擊退甚至殲滅集結在附近的中小型使骸。<br/>
眾人期盼的日光緩緩的在地平線一端爬上來，看來還是按照季節的正常時間，但伊格尼斯警告不能大意，若是鐵巨人一類可以抵禦得了日出前的光明的使骸出現仍可造成重大傷害。<br/>
使骸似感應到活動時間即將完結而持續猛攻，伊格尼斯想要維持戰線不要後退，不過以現有的獵人實力和人數是相當吃力的。</p><p>此刻聽到另一邊的馬路有聲音逼近，判定是車子駛近，伊格尼斯的安心隨即被疑問取代：為什麼？夜間應該不會有人冒險開車。<br/>
尚在困惑之際，有人竟在瞬間閃到身邊，很流暢地加入戰場，此等神速只可能是那一種戰鬥方式。</p><p> － 只有王家的人才能夠使用，而王之劍成員的這項能力在雷吉斯王過世之後就消失了。</p><p>雖然認定不可能，有這麼一瞬，伊格尼斯真的想著是不是諾克特回來了。</p><p> </p><p>「變移範圍內還有六隻，請給予指示進行攻擊？」<br/>
然而對方先開口了，不是任何認識的聲音，氣息也不是，可不知為何覺得有點熟悉。</p><p>『左方10點鐘兩隻，火屬！』<br/>
指令剛下，對方毫不猶豫跟隨指示俐落進行清怪，這種順暢感已有一陣子沒體驗了。<br/>
伊格尼斯一邊感到心酸，也更想知道這人到底是誰。</p><p>『有雷屬的過來了、注意！！』<br/>
伊格尼斯以短劍卸開了使骸劈過來的餘威，聽著周遭的獵人奔逃得倉皇。<br/>
那人則是躲不過直擊而不得不直接以武器架開，再次閃到身邊的時候連番喊痛還帶著燒焦的煙味。<br/>
『你還好嗎？』</p><p>「唔哇～手麻了、雷屬性真是我的剋星啊！」<br/>
開口的時候似乎還笑了，很有感染力的暖度在想像裡擴散。<br/>
伊格尼斯聽著這句更是勾起回憶，因為同樣對雷屬抗性弱的格拉迪歐當年發現自己對雷屬性特別招架不住時也說過。<br/>
「這種的要火攻？」</p><p>『阿麗雅德尼？用火，我來強化你的武器！』<br/>
「麻煩您了，軍師大人。」</p><p>似曾相識的對話、一度如呼吸般自然的互動方式，在戰鬥結束前，伊格尼斯從未想過會重溫這些感受。<br/>
當日出陽光開始發揮驅逐效力，使骸也都剷除完畢，如獲新生的獵人們禁不住好奇圍繞住這位突然降臨的英雄。</p><p>「小哥你到底是什麼人？」<br/>
「為何可以用那種方式戰鬥？」<br/>
「你穿的是制服嗎？好帥！」</p><p>那人沒有直接回答蜂擁而來的諸多疑問，而是請求大家暫時安靜下來，有傷的人請儘量靠近圍著他。<br/>
在一段很短的吟唱中，一股柔和的力量以他為中心擴散出去，範圍內的人身上有傷的，輕微的直接癒合，較重者則立即感覺到輕鬆許多。</p><p>「這是魔法？我的手不會痛了！」<br/>
「治癒之光，抱歉我只會初等魔法，我才加入王之劍沒多久，沒學到太多。」<br/>
「這已經非常厲害了！！」</p><p>伊格尼斯聽著其他人對那名年輕人的稱讚和描述，琢磨著他回覆內容的可信度，待他終於從人群簇擁中脫身才提出疑問。<br/>
『你是王之劍成員？可是你們的力量不是隨先王過世後消失了？』<br/>
過去收集到的資料顯示王之劍成員在王都陷落後失去能力也等同於一般人，若倖存者選擇銷聲匿跡也無從找起。</p><p>「是的，本來是如此，直到幾個月前突然可以使用。<br/>
目前從夥伴那邊收集到最有可能的推測，是水都戰時露娜芙蕾亞大人曾經請求路希斯諸王給予庇佑才恢復的。<br/>
這邊也曾有人目擊到當時路希斯的王之陵墓發出光柱集中往歐爾提謝的方向。」<br/>
年輕人的語調高昂，回應也頗有活力，伊格尼斯可以感受到他根本壓抑不住的興奮，所幸回答還頗有條理。</p><p>『原來如此。』<br/>
回憶起當時的確見到不明原因的光束集中到祭壇附近，但隨即因情勢緊急而暫時擱置。<br/>
若此人所說的路希斯諸王庇祐為真，就表示這塊土地還沒有被放棄，伊格尼斯心頭的烏雲終於稍微不那麼厚重。<br/>
『今天非常感謝你鼎力相助。可以請教你的名字嗎？』</p><p>「這沒什麼，嘿！能夠與傳說中的伊格尼斯先生一起戰鬥實在是太棒了。」<br/>
『傳說中？我可不記得自己有值得成為傳說的事蹟？』</p><p>「啊...嗯、嘿～就是、」<br/>
年輕人說溜嘴後逕直的傻笑，不知怎的這反應也頗親切，<br/>
「能夠輔佐諾克提斯王子的人都很神很厲害的傳說是一直都有的喔！從小聽到大。」</p><p>『太過譽了，我只是盡自己的職責。』<br/>
伊格尼斯一如往常的謙虛，表示只要稱呼名字即可，同時困惑起那句「從小聽到大」是怎麼回事。<br/>
再次促請他報上名字，順道問起了他是怎麼過來的。</p><p>有著爽朗笑容的年輕人簡短自介名為希利安，是王都出身的人，才加入王之劍見習不久就遭遇到王都陷落的大事件，僥倖保住小命之後在外流浪。<br/>
能力恢復後覺得尚有使命在身，便決定一邊拼湊真相、一邊幫助別人。</p><p>一旁的貨車司機補充他昨天在往這裡的路上載到這位想搭便車的王之劍，因為天色太晚了趕不到鎚頭鯊，就在附近的地標停下過夜。<br/>
半夜希利安聽到不尋常動靜爬起來察看，發現鎚頭鯊的照明莫名少一角，拜託司機大叔趕過去支援。<br/>
一開始大叔當然不願意，希利安竭力承諾會力保全車平安，而且提出鎚頭鯊若失守狀況會更嚴重的說法，他才答應飆車過來。</p><p>前因後果解釋完畢，希利安一臉閃亮地問起另一位"傳說中的勇士"格拉迪歐。<br/>
「你們不是形影不離？剛才沒能拜見他戰鬥的英姿好可惜。」</p><p>伊格尼斯愣了一下，不只是這短暫的時間裡他完全沒有想起要回頭檢視狀況，也是察覺剛剛以來的熟悉感是因為這孩子的舉止和反應跟格拉迪歐的相似度。<br/>
至於他所說的"形影不離"又是哪一回事，改日再來詢問這是來自何人的說法。<br/>
周遭好事者已散去，伊格尼斯示意希利安跟著他走。</p><p>離開時伊格尼斯使用的是房間另一側的門，如今由希德妮解開加固後的門鎖才得以從修車廠內進入休憩小間。<br/>
伊格尼斯率先走入查看，藥效減弱下格拉迪歐睡得越來越不安穩，但仍未清醒也判定應不會對他人造成危害，他便將綁帶等限制卸除，拉開被單讓希利安看到傷勢全貌。<br/>
因主要傷口固化而未受包紮，其餘傷處仍在滲出黑血染得床單和被單都是不忍卒睹的痕跡。<br/>
襯著失去生氣的膚色和憔悴的面容，從頸部蔓延出來不祥紫黑紋路如今幾乎遍布全身，彷彿要吸盡宿主的生命力。</p><p>「這好嚴重......怎會？」<br/>
儘管未開燈光線不佳，終於得以證實先前的種種推測，希德妮不免聯想到自己父母的慘狀而打了幾個寒顫。</p><p>『抱歉隱瞞至今，格拉迪歐傷勢從那天起就沒有好轉跡象，最後醫生也放棄治療要我做好準備。<br/>
這兩天若他醒著會亂跑，我只能用藥讓他暫時睡下。』<br/>
伊格尼斯在旁邊的椅子頹然坐下，這才有氣力對前些日子的發展做出簡潔的總結。<br/>
對於王之劍的治癒之術他過去只曾聽聞過戰場上的急救應用，可還沒有能讓人起死回生的案例，何況希利安也說他僅學會初等治癒術。<br/>
心知現在是真正的最後關頭，他緊張得口乾舌燥，<br/>
『我想拜託希利安，如果你願......』</p><p>「我會盡力！」<br/>
希利安甫進入房間時的確是倒抽一口氣，但此句打斷人的不客氣回話給予人一種會全力以赴的希望。<br/>
他蹲跪在床邊，雙手緊握住格拉迪歐的手，似是被那冰冷程度驚愕了一會，才如祈願般地靠上額頭，請求路希斯諸王賦予他治療這個人的能力。<br/>
禱詞用語並不嚴謹然極其真誠，微弱光芒從手裡發出，接著擴散、覆蓋了格拉迪歐。</p><p>儘管看不見，伊格尼斯的探知能力也逐步為他勾勒出眼前的景象。<br/>
漆黑血塊在小傷口癒合後紛紛自動脫落，較深的傷口一時半刻還痊癒不了，但都從固化狀態變回血肉，只要再接受一般治療即可。<br/>
宛如堅冰化為流水，肢體末端的紫紋隨吟唱開始消退，原本慘白的皮膚慢慢恢復該有的血色和溫度。<br/>
頸上原本深如焦油的痕跡在治癒之光的影響下淡化，最終消失無蹤。</p><p>「實在是太神奇了。」<br/>
希德妮不知不覺地看得眼眶泛熱，不只是因為熟識者脫離險境，而是既然這樣的魔法如今存在，必能使很多人存活下來。</p><p>『謝謝你，希利安。』<br/>
不需要他人描述，伊格尼斯也感覺得出來格拉迪歐的狀況已從谷底逆轉，幾日以來糾纏不清的冷意還有苦痛都被驅散得差不多。<br/>
內心不用擔憂惡夢會成真，面對的現實也不再那麼絕望，得以鬆一口氣的伊格尼斯發現自己雙手被依然跪在地上的希利安握住，而他又再度念起禱詞。<br/>
本以為他是要治療已不成煩擾的燒傷，這回卻是念得特別久，比治療格拉迪歐時還長，而當他終於放棄時，聽到希利安失望的嘆息。</p><p>『沒關係的，希利安，謝謝。<br/>
我的雙眼是沒辦法復原的，不過這是我自願承擔的代價，不用在意。』<br/>
辨識出他的意圖，伊格尼斯淡淡笑著回應。<br/>
他認知到這孩子很希望治療自己而付出的努力，只是世界上有些結果是不能逆轉的。<br/>
『我和格拉迪歐都欠你一份人情。』</p><p>「不、我只是盡我的本分而已，能幫上忙是我的榮幸！<br/>
倒是如果不太麻煩，可以分我點吃的嗎？我從昨晚就沒吃東西現在餓壞了......」<br/>
希利安癱坐在地上，接連使盡所有的魔力來治療別人是之前沒嘗試過的疲累，可他看來心滿意足。</p><p>宛如撒嬌的語調讓伊格尼斯本想開口說自己可以做菜，但冷酷的現實令他猶豫，畢竟已經很久沒有下廚。<br/>
一旁的希德妮說現在雖然還早，可以請塔卡起來做簡單的早餐。<br/>
這下倒是希利安變得不好意思了起來，直說不用那麼麻煩，隨便扔他一個罐頭就好。</p><p>然而就是這句使伊格尼斯下定決心，站起身來。<br/>
『讓我們的英雄吃冷罐頭太失禮了，希德妮能請你幫我跟塔卡借用廚房嗎？<br/>
雖然我好一陣子沒做菜會有點生疏，如果能有人協助我看一下食材的話...』</p><p>「我來！我會切菜也會看火候！」<br/>
希利安雀躍地舉手跳起來的，希德妮因此被稍微嚇退了一步，但覺得實在可愛便忍不住笑出來。<br/>
「嗯啊、我是說...因為是我的請求......」</p><p>『那麼就拜託你了。』<br/>
伊格尼斯再次由修車廠走往餐廳的路程，曾經難忍的孤獨感和憂慮都被一掃而空。</p><p> </p><p>「事過境遷，我好像得稱讚一下你的堅定意志。」<br/>
接收到清晨鎚頭鯊的求援訊息而從他地趕過來的奎許，應要求重新檢視格拉迪歐傷勢，做出讓伊格尼斯安心的診斷後，帶著略微的不情願說了這句。</p><p>『不，我動搖過。』<br/>
想起不過是十幾小時前，在同一個地方的自己心境多麼不同，還有那份"一念之差"是多麼驚險。<br/>
雖然他的確遵從了本心，若希利安沒有出現、沒有扭轉局勢，他仍會被逼著做出更為殘酷的事。<br/>
但伊格尼斯根本不敢想像，如果當下自己"勇敢決斷一些"，或是"少相信神諭一些"，現在會有多悔恨。<br/>
『只是我們、真的很幸運。』</p><p>「以醫生的身份，我很慶幸傷患有好結果。」<br/>
收下伊格尼斯歸還的兩管藥劑，他心情複雜地嘆了口氣。<br/>
聽到他提及"幸運"一事，令奎許想起上一回對話結束於何處，內心充滿了感慨。<br/>
「但是、以家屬的身份，我無比羨慕你們。」</p><p>『謝謝你。<br/>
我和他都會不辜負這份幸運，而我們會負責把這世界的光明迎接回來。』<br/>
伊格尼斯正面接下了他這份投射過來的不甘甚至是遺憾，以承諾回應、保證諾克提斯王會回歸。</p><p>握住格拉迪歐的手，他明白自己比以往更加相信他們能一起辦到。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>自創人物希利安終於正式登場。<br/>可以搭配 [FFXV] The Fortunate Ones 一起看<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966383</p><p>正文算收尾了，剩下尾聲，因為篇幅太長會獨立成一篇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>－ 尾聲</p><p>M.E.757  10月）</p><p>聽到格拉迪歐異常慎重地重申「伊格尼斯，只要是能減輕你負擔的事，我都願意去做，但是我需要瞭解你到底知道了什麼」的時候，伊格尼斯明白該是開口的時刻。<br/>格拉迪歐沒有滿足於得知神諭的前半，營火晚會透露出來的歡樂並不能讓他能解釋自己這陣子在忙於建設雷斯塔倫盡心盡力的程度，但是他忍著不在普羅恩普特面前拆穿自己的掩飾，選擇在之後私下追問而且態度堅決。<br/>『真不愧是格拉迪歐。』</p><p>無謂且語氣不如往常的讚美讓聽到這句的格拉迪歐反而皺緊了眉間，而伊格尼斯透露出來的真相，也並不輕鬆。<br/>王必會回歸，但屆時要讓世界恢復正常的代價，是王的生命。</p><p>戀人曾說他因為自己從不可能之處活下來而更加相信神諭的絕對性，但這份同樣的絕對也在打擊著他。<br/>格拉迪歐終於明白伊格尼斯之所以這麼賣命地想把雷斯塔倫建構成人類最後的堡壘、要求所有規劃都要以年、甚至五年為單位的用心為何，他自然也不會放棄「如果努力說不定能扭轉那份絕對」的希望。<br/>但對於事實向來接受得比較快、又是接受過艾米提亞家紮實的死亡教育的格拉迪歐，無可避免的在心中留下了一個可能性。</p><p>既然要坦白，伊格尼斯並沒有止步於轉述神諭。<br/>他繼續說著曾經只有自己知道的心情，坦承自己曾掙扎，要不要將神諭告訴諾克特，或者要透露到什麼程度。</p><p>『我當時......不，也許我現在還是這麼認為。<br/>  這個世界變成怎樣都沒關係，諾克特只能犧牲的那種未來，我絕對不想要。<br/>  我懷著這種決心戴上戒指、接受路希斯諸王的審判獲得力量的時候，我真心認為我能夠改變那個畫面。<br/>  我現在仍舊不知道我到底改變了什麼。</p><p>  當諾克特醒來、知道發生什麼事情之後，我忍不住問他要不要就此停止旅行。<br/>  他說如果現在就放棄那麼眾人的犧牲算什麼？他求我不要說出這種話......</p><p>  我沒有辦法面對那樣、聽起來快哭了的他。<br/>  我安慰不了他，所以我把選擇權交還，且從那之後設法重整旗鼓，設法說服自己先去實踐另一半的神諭。<br/>  也許我是更害怕如果諾克特能坦然接受自己的命運，甚至是為此積極起來，我會做出什麼......』</p><p>聽著伊格尼斯終於願意說出自己的真實心情，還有那印象裡從未察覺過的他的恐懼。<br/>暗自懊悔是不是已經錯過太多的格拉迪歐一直等到沉默完全介入兩人，才放下手裡的小酒壺，以半跪的姿勢接近伊格尼斯。</p><p>感受到動靜的伊格尼斯想要改變姿勢，這才發現自己雙手先前已緊握到僵住，而格拉迪歐帶來的暖意則適時解除了它。<br/>順應著對方的意思落入一個過度溫暖的懷抱，本以為他會說什麼話，但他不發一語。<br/>略沉重、刻意控制的深呼吸在耳邊敲入安定的節奏，與傳遞過來的溫熱聯合起來是久違的熟悉，安定心情的存在。<br/>然唯一的破綻是因為近距離避無可避的急促心跳，還有那會被主觀意識忽略而稍縱即逝的微顫。</p><p>「之前有很多時候我都想要這樣抱住你，但因為知道你介意在其他人面前這麼做，我忍住了。<br/>  現在只有我們，所以讓我這麼做吧。」</p><p>『......這些日子真辛苦你了。』<br/>思索一陣，才想起來那個反應名為恐懼。<br/>這個也鮮少透露出這種情緒的男人其實承受著不斷的失去：王都陷落之日他也失去至親和許多熟識的朋友，只是把諾克特的事情及感受排到最先。<br/>那份標著&lt;王都陷落&gt;的報紙格拉迪歐一直收在身邊，有時會盯著它出神，在察覺自己的眼神後又會淡淡一笑表示沒事。<br/>現在那個最需要擔憂的對象突然不在了，先前被責任或榮耀屏蔽的其他情感就彷如限制解除地崩落下來。<br/>所以、突然聽到像是吸鼻子的聲音，也就不驚訝了。</p><p>「這種想哭的感覺像是我們失去了一個孩子，雖然他會回來啦！」<br/>『...他是我們的王。』<br/>即便同感也還是想糾正格拉迪歐的用詞，伊格尼斯輕聲地提醒。</p><p>「所以我說是感覺，畢竟我們教養訓練他很多年......最好給我好好的回來，到時我們一起敲他的頭。」<br/>『...嗯，不過小力點，他還要拯救這個世界。』</p><p>類似獲得伊格尼斯的允許使得格拉迪歐不由得笑出來，而這份輕鬆終於感染到伊格尼斯。<br/>他的身體主動回應著擁抱、親吻他的鬢角後示意他放開。</p><p> </p><p>『謝謝你，格拉迪歐。』<br/>開口時，像是要遵循以前受過良好教育看著對方，伊格尼斯的右眼緩緩睜開，儘管並非正確對焦，較過往黯淡的眼神深處，還燃著對希望永不放棄的焰火。</p><p>格拉迪歐覺得他們是幸運的。<br/>他們的"希望"有名字，而背負著那個名字的王，將會履行承諾歸來。</p><p> </p><p>－ 全文完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>